I Will Wait
by SweetSunnyRose
Summary: Rilian lives. He will return to us; this I had to believe. And I would wait for his return. "I cannot tell you how long that wait may be," the King told me. My reply was simply this: "I will wait." A Naiad Trilogy spin-off. A.U. Rilian/OC
1. Prologue: Penelope's Song

**It's time for something new...and yet...not so new. It's time for the Spin Off to The Naiad Trilogy! :D **

**First off, I want to say Happy New Year! to everyone! May 2012 bring you many happy memories and good times. Secondly, I want to welcome back all the familiar readers who followed me over from The Naiad Trilogy! And I want to greet those who may be joining us for the first time, for, though this is a spin off it is not entirely necessary to have read the whole trilogy to follow along** (although, there may be some references to characters and events that might be better understood by having read the trilogy)**. Thirdly, I want to say that this is primarily a Rilian/OC story but it follows the OC and is told entirely **(or mostly entirely)** from her perspective.**

**And finally, I just want to say that this story, while mostly moving forward, will jump around in time as there will be many, many flashbacks. I will always try give you the approximate time the chapter occurs though. ****I know this first scene may seem very familiar to those who have read The Naiad Queen, but it is vital to the whole story. That's why I have included it as the the prologue, that is also why I am immediately posting chapter 1 after this. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Chronicles of Narnia, Rilian, Caspian, or any of the landmarks of Narnia. Nor do I own the song which inspired this story and the primary character's name; although, I do suggest you find a video of it on youtube to listen to. It's simply beautiful. Only Penelope, her siblings, and a few other characters not from the books or movies, are mine. **

**This story and the primary character's name were inspired by _Penelope's Song_ by Loreena McKennitt. Each chapter is named after one of the lyrics of the song.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Story Summary:<strong> Rilian lives. He will return to us; this I had to believe. And I would wait for his return. "I cannot tell you how long that wait may be," the King told me. My reply was simply this: "I will wait."

She swore to wait for his return. She vowed her heart would always be his.

_"And in the night when our dreams are still / Or when the wind calls free / I'll keep your heart with mine / Till you come to me"_

* * *

><p><strong>Now, let's get started with the story.<strong>

**Character ages: Penelope-19, Rilian-21, Rhea-25, Caspian-56**

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait...<strong>

**Prologue: Penelope's Song  
><strong>

**One Year Missing**

**_2346 June 18_  
><strong>

Rilian. Dead? He couldn't be dead. I refused to believe he was dead. But that is what his father, the King, had just declared. He said there had been too many lives forfeited for his missing son. He said he could not ask his people to make such sacrifices for him anymore. He said he could no longer bear to be the reason for such grief that was spreading through his kingdom like wildfire. So he had put an end to all searches and declared his son as good as dead.

Rilian was not dead.

I would not believe it; I couldn't. To believe he was dead would be to believe that my very heart had died. It ached too much to be dead. And believe me; I should know something of death. I was there the day the Queen was bitten; I stood in the hall the moment Lord Drinian had announced her death. I sat by my great aunt's side when she took her last breath. I even lost my own father; he had been among the many knights to die looking for the lost Prince. In a way I suppose you could say that Rilian had been the reason for my father's death, but was I ready to call the Prince dead?

No. He wasn't dead. I wouldn't believe it, and I wouldn't blame him or hold my father's death against him. Daddy knew what he was doing. When he left, there had already been several knights to go before him. Daddy knew the possibilities as well as any of us did. He knew he might not return, and he went anyway. My dad was brave, and noble; I would not mourn him for it, and I would not blame Rilian.

XOXOX

That night, I found myself in a place I didn't expect to be. It had been a year since I'd been in that room, but that night I felt a tug, a want, a need I couldn't refuse. It was exactly as I remembered it to be. The curtains were open so the moonlight illuminated the interior. The bed was still made and covered with soft blankets, welcoming _his_ return for a good sleep. _His_ clothes still hung in the wardrobe. The comb for _his_ hair still sat on the mirrored vanity. Though it hadn't been used in a year it was free of dust, indicating that the servants were still sent to clean.

As I looked around the familiar room, memories of our time together flooded my mind. Daddy would have been furious if he knew I had been in this room alone with _him_. Of course, nothing had ever happened. Nothing more than kissing at least, other than that one time; _he_ was too much of a Prince for that. Rilian wouldn't even step foot into my room.

Rilian.

I felt a stab of pain as his name crossed my mind. I had been trying so hard to not let his name come into my thoughts as of late. I knew if it did it would unleash a flood of hurt that I could not contain. I was right.

Rilian.

Rilian.

Rilian.

I grabbed the heart pendant that still hung around my neck and sat on the sofa as I tried to catch my breath and ease the pain.

Rilian.

Rilian.

Tears burst forth from my eyes and I fought harder. I was the kind of girl that never cried. Rilian had only seen me cry once. And there it was again!

Rilian.

Rilian.

I gave up the fight. I clutched my pendant even harder and curled myself into a ball on the sofa, where I let my tears run without hindrance. It felt like hours had passed before my tears finally subsided. I remained curled in a fetal position.

"Rilian, oh, Rilian. Why did you leave me?" My voice sounded weak and distant as I whispered into the silent darkness of the room.

_"Penelope…help me…Penelope…"_

I sat up in a flash and looked around. Rilian! I knew his voice anywhere. He had called for me. I knew it was him.

"Rilian? Rilian, where are you? Rilian?"

_"Penelope…"_ His voice was fainter this time.

"Rilian! Don't leave. Please, Rilian, come back!" I begged. I pleaded.

"Penelope," a new voice called my name, a voice that did not belong to Rilian, but to his father. "Penelope," the King said again. I felt someone shaking my shoulder lightly.

Suddenly my eyes flew open to find King Caspian leaning over me. I had been dreaming? I hadn't even realized I'd fallen asleep. It felt so real. I unfolded my legs and sat up straight on the sofa.

"You were crying in your sleep," the King said.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty," I said hoarsely. I had been crying awhile, hadn't I?

"Do not apologize for crying, Penelope. You have every right to be upset. I would like to know how you got in here though."

"The door was unlocked," I said as I tried to avoid eye contact.

"No it wasn't. I locked it myself before I left this evening, and only I have a key for it. Penelope?" His voice turned stern.

I sighed. I'd forgotten that I was speaking with the King for a moment and I pulled up the skirt of my dress where I hid my key around my knee. I untied the purple ribbon and slid the key off and held it out. Thankfully, the King hadn't forgotten he was king and he had politely turned his eyes away. I resisted the urge to blush at my foolishness.

"Here, Your Majesty," I said, still holding the key out. "Rilian gave it to me after we'd been courting for nearly a year. He'd said it was so I could visit him whenever I wanted."

"You've been in here with him before? Alone?" the King asked in a very disapproving, fatherly tone.

Another foolish mistake. Of course he would think the worst of me now. "Yes, Your Majesty, but please don't tell my grandfather; he wouldn't understand. I promise, Your Majesty, nothing ever happened. Rilian was too good for that. He wasn't like the other boys." I could feel tears threatening to escape again as I said his name. I quickly brushed away the ones at my eyes and stood up.

"I'm sorry, Your Majesty. I'll leave now and I promise I won't come back in here." I made for the door as quickly as I could, but it wasn't fast enough.

"You loved him, didn't you? You really loved him."

"NO! Your Majesty," I said without hesitation. The King obviously wasn't expecting that answer; the confusion was evident on his face as I looked back at him. "I _still_ love him," I emphasized. "There is no past tense, not when it comes to love."

"You are right about that," The King said quietly. Was he thinking of his late Queen at that moment?

I could have easily slipped out then, while he was distracted, but I didn't. Somehow I knew that he was thinking of more than just his Queen; he was also thinking of his son, Rilian. I'm not sure what made me confess it, but I knew I had to.

"Your son is alive, Your Majesty. Rilian lives. I believe your daughter; I will not believe he is dead. I would know it if he were. I would feel it in my heart. I think it would hurt differently. No, Rilian is alive, and he will return to us. And I shall wait for him."

"I cannot tell you how long that wait may be." So he didn't believe he was dead!

I could think of nothing else to say, so I repeated, "I will wait."

The King looked me full in the eyes. I had no idea what he was thinking, but I knew he currently had many thoughts running through his mind. Perhaps he was looking for weakness. Well if he was, he wouldn't find it my eyes. I knew I loved Rilian, and I knew I could never love another more. Rilian was the only man for me. Whatever it was he was looking for, I guess the King found it; he nodded softly and walked over to me. He took one of my hands and folded it around the key I had given back.

"I cannot take from you what Rilian has given. Use it if you need to, but _only if_ you need to. His disappearance has left a hole in your heart. Do not fill it with empty hopes and dreams, but with His love. Cherish what you had together, but do not dwell on what could have been. After the Queen's passing, I was blinded by grief; do not make the same mistake I made. You are too young to have to feel this pain, Penelope. I am sorry I could not do more."

And with that, the King slipped quietly out of Rilian's room and left me to ponder his statement.

* * *

><p><strong>A short little start huh? Now, head on over to chapter 1 to really get this story started. And thank you for joining me! :D<strong>


	2. Now that the time has come

She swore to wait for his return. She vowed her heart would always be his.

**I Will Wait...**

**Chapter 1: Now that the time has come...  
><strong>

**One Year-Three Months Missing**

**_2346 September 19_  
><strong>

I thought of Rilian often in the days that followed.

I tried to remain busy to keep my mind from thinking of him, but it had little effect. I had already been the Princess' Lady's Maid for more than two years when Rilian disappeared, but since she was also the Naiad Princess she spent most of her time in the river and had little need of me. That all changed after the King made his announcement. Rhea was now the only child of the King, and thus she became the Crown Princess and heir to the throne. Now, she spent most of her time as the Royal Princess and not the Naiad Princess as she desired.

I was always at her bidding. I thought it would keep me busy, but really I mostly just stood around and waited for when she needed me. As a result my mind was left to think of Rilian frequently.

I remembered clearly the first time we saw each other.

XOXOX

_**2343 September 10**_

In truth, I'd known the Prince since we were children and while we may have been childhood friends, there came a time when I lived outside of Narnia and did not see Rilian for many years. My family and I, including my grandparents, had sailed to the Lone Islands to visit my grandmother's sister. While we were there we discovered that she was quite old and her health was weakening. My mother and grandparents tried to convince her to return to Narnia with us where she would be well looked after. The woman refused.

I was ten at the time and with two younger, annoying brothers and a baby sister, I found our living conditions crowded. I had learned at a young age to take care of others. I was always helping Daddy take care of my siblings, since Mum was Lady's Maid to the Queen. The thought of living alone, on a strange island, did not frighten me in the least. I found the idea rather enjoyable and thrilling actually.

Of course, I wouldn't tell my parents that. As far as they were concerned, I had become very fond of my great-aunt in the three weeks that we visited, and I couldn't bear to leave her alone while she was ill. I insisted that I stay behind to care for her. In the week that followed, I heard my parents discussing it continuously. I think I nearly revealed my true intent when at last they said I could stay.

It wasn't without its conditions though. I was to write home once a week in great detail. I was to obey every word of my aunt. And, the hardest part, I had to prove to my father that I could handle myself in a duel. Fortunately, my father was an excellent instructor and I passed easily. As such, about two months after the rest of my family had returned to Narnia I received a package. My father had a sword and two ten inch daggers forged especially for me. They were Dwarf made, making them extremely durable, and they were light enough for me handle without a problem. Though the sword was a bit difficult to carry around on a daily basis, the daggers were small enough to be strapped about my calves without causing attention. For six years I lived with my great-aunt Halona on Doorn, in the outskirts of Narrowhaven.

It was in the back alleys of Narrowhaven on my way home after shopping in the market, that I saw Rilian again. I was carrying a large, round, wicker basket; when it sat on the ground it came up just past my knees, and it was full to the brim with groceries. On the bottom there were various meats: cow, lamb, chicken, stag, and fish. It was just enough meat to last us the month. Sitting on top of the meat, separated by several layers of thin cloth, were the grains rice and wheat. Finally came all the fruits and vegetables we would need for the next week or two. This was how I always did my shopping: in bulk. Aunt Halona was ill and too weak to go outside for long now, so I had to get as much as I could alone in one trip.

I took the back alleys because it was the quickest way home, and like I said, Aunt Halona was ill. I knew that taking the back alleys was potentially dangerous—Mikael and his followers liked to prowl there—but I was in a hurry that day. The market had been in a great bustle and it was unusually crowded. Apparently His Majesty King Caspian had arrived late the previous evening for a visit. Many of the young, single ladies (and a few married ones too) were in the market hoping to get a glance of the King and his knights. I believe many of them were delusional enough to think that one glance would be all the King (or one of his knights) needed to fall madly in love with them; it mattered not that the King was very happily married and had two children already. I believed love like that, love at first glance, was a bunch of codswallop.

I was in such a hurry that day I failed to hear the footsteps or see the shadows until it was too late.

"Well, look who it is: Miss Penelope." His arrogant voice was enough to turn my blood cold and halt me in my tracks. It's not that I was particularly afraid of him or what he might try; I just knew that he was arrogant enough to try and connected enough to get away with his crimes.

It was a mistake, I know, but I couldn't stop myself. I turned around to face him.

"Mikael," I said. "How…ghastly it is to see you."

"Why, Miss Penelope, it is always a pleasure to see you."

"I'm sure."

"Your basket looks heavy. Please allow us to help you with it." With one small gesture, Mikael and his followers stepped in closer and began to form a circle around me. I quickly stepped back out of the circle.

"I've got it. Thanks," I said brusquely.

"What sort of men would we be, my Sweet—"

"I'm not your Sweet!"

"—if we allowed you to carry something so heavy?"

"To be quite honest, Mikael, I'm not so sure any of you could carry it. It is, after all, rather heavy." Big mistake!

The pompous smirk that had been playing on his lips vanished and the dangerous glint in his eyes hardened. His followers quickly closed in around me, sealing off any chance of escape. He walked towards me slowly; the two of us stood alone in the circle's center.

"Now, now Penelope. Is that any way to treat your escort?"

"I didn't ask you to escort me."

"We're volunteering."

"I don't need an escort."

"I'm afraid you don't have much choice in the matter. Now put the basket down and let's get this over with, shall we?"

"No."

"Penelope, don't make this difficult. Hand over the basket."

"I said no."

"Hand me the basket!" he said vehemently as his hands reached out for the basket in my arms. I pulled it away from him, but I wasn't fast enough. His fingers managed to grab hold and when I pulled it back it only served to pull him closer to me. His smirk returned.

"If you wanted me closer all you had to do was say so."

I tried stepping away, and as I did he tugged on the basket. I held on as tight as I could, but admittedly he was stronger than I. The basket slipped through my fingers. Unfortunately he didn't have a very good grip on it either and it fell to the ground. Many of the fruits and vegetables I had on top rolled out and splattered on the ground.

"I'm sorry about that, Penelope, truly. I tried to be nice about all this."

"Do you even know the meaning of 'nice'?"

"Watch it. You have such a pretty face; I would hate to blemish it. So, so pretty." His hand reached up and he stroked a finger down my cheek.

"Don't touch me!" I said, slapping his hand away.

That of course, did not help my situation at all. I stepped away from him and took note of my surroundings. There were six of them plus Mikael, making a total of seven and they all had swords. Some of them, like Mikael, also had a dagger, but I thought it unlikely that any of them knew how to fight properly with two blades. I did and I had my two daggers strapped to my legs. I knew that on any given occasion I could easily beat them. Alone. It was when they all stood together, like they did that day, that they held the advantage.

The circle began to close in around me and I could feel the cold taste of fear beginning to set in. As I worked to keep my breathing steady and easy, I remembered my dad's first rule of fighting. Analyze. Analyze your opponent. Study their behavior. When you analyze them you'll know how they fight and you'll know their next move. Then you can beat them at their own game and outwit them. Outwitting Mikael and his followers would be no problem.

Unfortunately, I was so busy thinking about analyzing that I neglected to take out my daggers. And I had come to the back of the circle. My back bumped into the chest of one of the followers; he grabbed my arms tightly, and prevented me from going anywhere. I was officially trapped.

"What's the matter, Penelope? Has the lion swallowed your tongue?" Mikael asked mockingly.

"Don't you speak of Aslan! You know nothing of the Great Lion!"

Mikael laughed and his followers did the only thing they knew how to do; they followed along and laughed as well. Mikael opened his arms and before I knew it I was thrown forward. Mikael's hands replaced those of his follower's and his lips crashed onto mine, smothering me. To say I was appalled wouldn't even begin to describe the amount of disgust I felt. Not only was he holding me so tightly against his chest that my lungs had no room to expand, but the revolting stench that emanated from him was activating my gagging reflex. It didn't help matters in the least when he suddenly forced his tongue in my mouth.

I did the only thing I could think of at the moment. I bit down. Hard. Then I kneed him in the stomach. Hard. Mikael gasped out his pain and doubled over, releasing me from his grasp. His followers didn't waste any time in coming to his rescue though. One of them grabbed my arm from behind, and I swung around and elbowed him in the face. I'm not really sure who that hurt more, him or me, but since I wasn't the one bleeding I told myself it was him. I barely had time to sidestep the next one; I did though and pushed on his back so that he fell into the one I had elbowed.

I might have been able to make a run for it then, but there was no way I was leaving without my basket. So, before anyone else could get a hold of me, I stooped down and pulled out my two daggers from underneath my dress. Apparently, one of Mikael's followers thought that the daggers were just for show and that I didn't know how to use them. He came at me. With little to no work on my part I gave him two quick, short cuts to both of his arms.

"She cut me," the boy said as though he couldn't believe it. The blood seeping through onto his sleeves was a clear indicator that I had.

"You're going pay for this, you little Wench," Mikael said as he finally regained his air and stepped forward. "No one makes a fool of Mikael and gets away with it."

"I believe I just did," I replied. I held my blades up ready to fight.

"You've just made your final mistake, Penelope. It's such a shame that such beauty will be wasted." Mikael pulled out his sword; the sound of metal sliding on metal echoed through the alley as Mikael's six followers pulled out their swords too. My eyes darted quickly between each of the followers and Mikael as my feet moved backwards slowly. I was watching closely, looking to see who would be the first to strike. I believed it would be Mikael, but there was no telling.

"What's going on here?" someone suddenly asked from behind me. I wasn't foolish enough to turn around to see who it was.

"Nothing that concerns you, so leave," Mikael instructed the stranger. His eyes never left me though.

The stranger didn't listen. "Are you alright, Miss? Are these…gentlemen bothering you?"

I huffed a laugh. _Gentlemen indeed._ "I can handle these vermin," I replied.

"My Sweet, that mouth has already caused you enough damage. Why don't you shut it now? It's for your own good," Mikael said. "Or should I shut it for you?"

There was another ring of metal sliding on metal as I assumed the stranger pulled out his own sword. "Leave the lady, alone."

"I assure you, Mister, she's no lady. Now go mind your own business."

"Leave her alone, or I shall make you."

"Who do you think you are?" Mikael asked as his eyes finally lifted from me. I watched as Mikael's eyes widened slowly in surprise. There were few things that surprised Mikael into speechlessness as he was now.

"I am Rilian, Crown Prince of Narnia, and I command you to leave the lady alone."

* * *

><p><strong>Just so you know, I will try to post a new chapter every Friday, but I started a new job just before Christmas (YAY! :D ) so you may have to bear with me as I try to find the balance between working and writing.<strong> **If, for whatever reason, I feel I won't be able to post on the next Friday I will let you know. Other than that, I look forward to our weekly visits! :D**

**Feel free to leave me any questions, comments, concerns, or corrections. I'd love to hear from you!**


	3. Soon gone is the day

**Here we go. First Friday of the year! Enjoy!  
><strong>

**For any of you who read chapter 32 of The Naiad Queen and are curious as to what Rilian's fabled heroic moment in the alley was...this is it. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>She swore to wait for his return.<p>

She vowed her heart would always be his.

**I Will Wait**

**Chapter 2: Soon gone is the day...  
><strong>

**Two Years before Disappearance**

**_2343 September 10_  
><strong>

"I am Rilian, Crown Prince of Narnia, and I command you to leave the lady alone."

"My apologies, Your Majesty," Mikael said. "I did not realize the Wench was a friend of yours. By all means, take the pretty thing." Mikael slowly returned his sword to his sheath, as did his followers. "If you wouldn't mind though, would you let us know how she fares? I know her to be feisty; perhaps you can tame her a bit."

Mikael and his followers slowly began to back away from me and I relaxed my stance. I did not, however, put away my daggers. I followed Mikael down the alley as he walked away. One of his followers stooped over my basket and began to grab what food he could. I threw one of my daggers at him and it landed in the dirt a mere inch from his hand. He looked up at me with fear written in his eyes.

"Leave it," I said coldly. The boy quickly dropped the food and ran after Mikael. I pulled the dagger from the ground and wiped both of them off on the skirt of my dress. I heard footsteps approaching from behind and I knew that the stranger, who had revealed himself to be none other than Prince Rilian, was walking towards me. I wiped my daggers silently as I listened to his approach.

"Are you all…?"

I swung around quickly and placed one dagger at his throat and the other at his mid-section. "Do not think that because you rescued me that you are entitled to some reward."

He looked at me incredulously. "Did you not hear who I was? I am your Crown Prince."

"It matters not who you are. My virtue is not for the taking, nor will I give it freely."

He stared at me a moment more before gently sliding his sword back in its sheath and holding up his arms in surrender. "I will not ask it of you, my lady."

I studied him carefully a bit more. I of course knew who he was, and I remembered the friendship that we once had. If I hadn't of known by the name it would have been clear by his features. He had the same characteristic blonde hair, slightly disheveled, and unbelievable blue eyes. His jaw was squared and very masculine. And above his left eye I saw the slightest indention; I had once hit him rather hard with a practice stick. (It wasn't my fault! I was eight and I was learning how to fight. I needed a sparring partner, and his sister Rhea would have nothing to do with fighting. My brother Ranell was too young; Rilian was the only other option, and besides he needed all the practice he could get. How else do you think I managed to hit him?) But for whatever I saw in his face, I saw no recognition in his eyes; it appeared as though he did not remember me.

I removed my daggers from their threatening positions and backed away. "Mikael may be an ass, but he was right about one thing. I'm no lady, Your Majesty."

XOXOX

What was I feeling at that moment? I'm still not sure. When I was studying him carefully, taking in his distinguishable features, I suddenly remembered all the times we had together, and I flashed forward into time. I saw me walking on the beach, laughing, and holding his hand. The thought almost made me happy. And then, when he showed no hint of remembering me, did I feel disappointment then? Was my sudden sullenness, in fact, disappointment at not being remembered? If so, what did it all mean?

XOXOX

I returned my daggers to their proper place and bent down to retrieve my fallen basket. I recovered what fruits and vegetables I could before heading about my way. Rilian said nothing more until he came running after me. I couldn't stop the small smile that crept onto my face.

"You do realize that I could have you arrested? Put in the stocks, at the very least, for threatening my life."

"Do what you must, my Liege, in order to protect your pride. I'm sure it is a valuable thing. All I ask, is that you allow me to return home and fix a nice stew for my aunt who is gravely ill before you have me locked away."

"That certainly seems fair, so long as you promise to show."

"Oh, it is a girl's greatest dream to be put in stocks while the townspeople throw tomatoes at her; so long as we don't have to pay for the tomatoes later."

Rilian laughed, full and heartily, and I felt my heart leap. "You are a strange girl indeed, if that is your dream."

"My Lord, you are too kind with your flattering words."

"Have we met before?"

I halted suddenly as we stepped into the main streets. Was this the moment? Had he remembered me after all? "I have lived here on Doorn for many years now."

"Then alas, we could not have met before."

I smiled and tried to not let my disappointment show. "And why is that, my Lord?"

"Because this is my first time visiting these islands." He said it as if it were obvious.

"Ah. And because you have never visited here before, certainly means that I could have never visited your land before."

Rilian smiled at my witty quip, but did not comment on it further. "My apologies, but I didn't quite catch your name before."

"That is because I did not give it, my Lord."

"Will you tell me now?"

"If I told you my name, then there would be absolutely no chance of me avoiding that dream of mine."

"No chance in deed…" he said softly, his voice fading out in the end.

We had both been looking at the other, but now our eyes seemed to lock. I couldn't look away. I had an unexplained fluttering in my stomach. It wasn't quite nausea; it was similar though, but much more appealing. Rilian too, couldn't seem to look away. We both just stood there, staring at each other; smiling at each other. I felt my heart rate quicken, and my palms grew sweaty loosening my grip on the basket. But still, I couldn't pull my eyes away from him.

At last a call shattered the still air around us. Rilian broke the stare first as he closed his eyes in…annoyance perhaps. I, on the other hand, quickly looked away and shuffled my feet nervously.

"There you are Rilian!" the voice had said. The voice sounded vaguely familiar to me so I looked over to the source. It was easy to identify the speaker. After six years he looked exactly the same, if only a little older. I quickly, and properly, set down my basket and curtsied to the King of Narnia.

"Hello, Father," Rilian said. I couldn't help but detect the slightest bit of disdain.

"Where have you been? We've been looking for you."

"I decided to do a bit of exploring myself. Is that so wrong, Father?"

"Alone? Yes, it could have been. Fortunately we are at peace with the islands. And who is your friend?" I was still in my curtsy with my head bowed.

"Well I…"

"Penelope?" Now there was a voice I would never forget, no matter how long it had been since I last heard it. I quickly looked up, forgetting all about my curtsy. I could hardly believe what I saw.

"Mum?" I don't know why I was questioning it. She was clearly there, standing right in front of me. My grandparents were there too! Six years. It had been six years since I'd last seen her, but I would never forget her face, or her soft hair, or the way she hugged.

"Mum!" I exclaimed as I ran forward and threw my arms around her. I buried my face in her neck and my eyes moistened with happiness. My mother wrapped her arms around me in return and held me close to her for several minutes. When we pulled apart I quickly gave my grandparents a hug too.

"Penelope?" Rilian questioned. "Little Penelope? Gael and Orlich's daughter, Penelope?"

"What's the matter, Your Majesty? You look as though you've just seen a ghost," I said.

Rilian slammed his gaping mouth shut. "No, it's just…I… I wasn't expecting to run into you."

I quirked an eyebrow at him before turning my attention back to my mum. "Where's Daddy?"

"He stayed home with your siblings," my Mum replied in a comforting tone. She knew I would be saddened that he wasn't here. I loved both of my parents dearly, of course, but—I don't know—my dad and I just shared this special bond.

"He really wanted to come too, but someone had to stay home with Lorna; she was terribly seasick last time."

"I know. I understand." I bit back my hurt and hid my pain behind a smile. "Besides, he's already been out here to see me once. I suppose it was your turn."

"That it was." My mother smiled brightly.

"But why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would have met you at the docks."

"We wanted it to be a surprise. Caspian, Drinian, and I have been planning this trip for months, but it was sort of last minute for your mother and grandmother," my grandfather said.

"Well it is a welcome surprise."

"Now tell us, how is my sister? How is Halona?" my grandmother asked.

My smile faltered. "You've been on a ship for the last two weeks haven't you? So you haven't received my latest letters?"

My mother shook her head. "No, we haven't. What's wrong, Penelope?"

"Auntie is ill, very ill I'm afraid. I expect she doesn't have much time left." My grandmother closed her eyes as they filled with tears. My instincts kicked in and I tried to put on the bravest face I could. "But I know it will do her great good to see you three again!"

"Caspian," my mother began. "I know there were other plans for today, but do you mind terribly if we take a small detour?"

"Of course we may, Gael. Drinian, see to it that this afternoon's festivities are postponed for now. Offer them my deepest sympathies, but tell them that something quite pressing has come up," the King said.

"Of course, Your Majesty," Lord Drinian replied.

The King turned and addressed me at that time. "Penelope, would you please lead the way to your aunt's house?"

"Yes, Your Majesty," I replied with a curtsy. I picked up my basket once more, but the King stopped me before I could even take a step.

"Urnus, carry the basket for Penelope, please," he said to one of the Fauns.

I quickly pulled the basket away. "No!" I said loudly. "I mean, no, Your Majesty. I can handle it. Thank you though."

One thing I hated more than anything was appearing weak. I was not weak.

XOXOX

Had it been love already? What I felt when I saw him that day? When we flirted, was it love then? Or just the beginnings of it? The fluttering that filled my stomach, the inability to stop smiling and to stop looking at him, was that love? Was that what people meant when they said "love at first glance?" Was that what they felt?

XOXOX

I didn't really lead the way home; my mum and grandmother walked alongside me. Mum filled me in what had been happening in Narnia apart from what she had mentioned in her letters. I did the same with Narrowhaven. I obviously didn't mention Mikael and his lousy followers, and I was glad Rilian had the decency to remain mute on the alley incident too. Something like that was the last thing my grandfather needed to hear.

The house where Auntie and I lived was just a small, humble place. There was a sitting area with a fire pit to warm the house, a kitchen and dining area with a separate fire pit for cooking, two rooms for sleeping, and one small room in the back to serve as a bathroom. It wasn't much, but it's what I had come to call home. When we got there, only the six of us (the King, Rilian, my grandparents, my mum, and me) went inside. The royal guards stayed outside and Lord Drinian was off attending to what he'd been asked to do.

Upon walking inside, I went straight into the kitchen to set down my basket and put on my cooking apron; there was a lot to do in order to get the stew ready. I thought my guests would like some tea, so I sparked a fire and put on a pot of water. As I did, my guests looked around the two rooms. I saw recognition and comfort pass through the eyes of my mother and grandparents, but as far as I knew this was the first time that the King or his son had been in the house.

"It's not a palace," I said, "but it's home."

"Home?" my mother questioned.

I smiled. "Well, mostly home. It does lack a few things." I grabbed a few potatoes from the basket and began to prepare them for the stew.

"Like space," Rilian said softly; I'm sure he meant for me not to hear it, but I did.

"There is more than enough space for two, Your Majesty," I replied over my shoulder. "But if you find it too small for your liking, you can always wait outside; it's much bigger out there, even bigger than your palace."

"Penelope!" my mother scolded firmly.

The King on the other hand laughed. "It's quite alright, Gael. Your daughter is correct. If my son finds it too cramped in here, he is more than welcome to join the others outside. But I for one find this place to hold a certain charm."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. My aunt and I try hard to make this place feel comfortable for any that may visit. Though, we do not have many visitors."

"Speaking of your aunt, Penelope, where is Halona?" my grandmother asked.

I paused my slicing; that was a very good question. Where was my aunt? I was certain she would have heard us come in and she would have come out to see us. I set down my knife and coolly, and calmly stepped away from my guests in order to call out to my aunt.

"Auntie! I'm back, and you'll never guess who I found just wandering about the streets of Narrowhaven." I turned back to my family and smirked. "She should be out soon."

"Do you always shout at your aunt like that?" Rilian asked.

"My aunt is very old; you almost have to shout at her for her to hear anything," I replied as I picked my knife back up and went back to work.

"And my sister is very hard headed at that," my grandmother said.

"A trait that runs in the family then?" the King asked jokingly.

My mother and I laughed until my mother suddenly said, "Hey! You're talking about me, aren't you, Caspian?"

"Nothing gets by you, Gael," my grandfather teased. I silently marveled at the camaraderie my family seemed to have with the King. They talked for awhile more before I turned around and shushed them.

"Penelope?" my grandfather questioned. "What's wrong?"

"Auntie, she always responds when I call to her. She should have been out here by now." I locked eyes with my mother for a brief second before quickly removing my apron and heading back to my aunt's room. I knew, by the sound of their movements, that my family was right behind me.

I walked in to my aunt's room to find what I feared, almost at least. At first glance I thought my aunt was already dead, but then I saw the slightest rise and fall of her chest and I saw that she was only barely alive. As I sat down beside her and took one of her hands, her eyes opened and sought out mine. I smiled as she found them. I knew this was it.

"Penelope, you're home," she said softly. "I was beginning to wonder if you hadn't run off with that boy."

"Auntie," I laughed softly. "You know I wouldn't leave without saying goodbye at least."

"I am glad you are here."

"And I'm not alone, Auntie. I've brought some guests, and they'd like to see you."

"Guests?"

I nodded and looked over to where my family stood by the door waiting. My grandmother stepped in first followed closely by my mother. I turned my head back to my aunt in time to see such joy wash over her face. Tears began to fall from her eyes, just as they were falling from my grandmother's eyes; I knew they were tears of joy. I moved aside and allowed my family to sit next to my aunt.

"Oh! Helaine, my sister," my aunt said happily. "And Rhince, and Gael, you've grown so much."

"Oh, Halona," my grandmother sighed. I don't think she could say anymore at the moment.

I stood quietly against the wall while my mother, my grandmother, and my grandfather said their last goodbyes to my aunt. I had known for awhile that this day was coming, and I had already made my peace with my aunt, with myself, and with Aslan. When my grandmother's sobs became deeper, I knew the moment had come. My aunt was dead. I took a few deep breaths before stepping out of the room and going back to the kitchen. Along the way I passed by the King and Rilian; they sat quietly in the living room.

"How is she?" the King asked.

I didn't turn to look at him as I replied. "My aunt is dead."

"My condolences, Penelope."

I turned around sharply. "I do not believe, Your Majesty, that my mother or my grandparents will be willing or ready to leave any time soon; they are deep in their grief at the moment. My mother has always found my aunt's stew delectable, and my aunt taught me the recipe well. I think I will prepare it for my family now. You and your son are, of course, welcome to stay. Shall I prepare enough for your guard as well?"

The King seemed to stare at me curiously for a moment before nodding his head. "Yes, Penelope. That would be very kind of you. Thank you."

I nodded stiffly before turning on my heel and walking to the kitchen where I picked up where I left off with the potatoes. Honestly, all I wanted at the moment was to be left alone to cook, but I suppose Rilian just couldn't allow that.

"You are a strange girl, aren't you?" Rilian said.

"Once more, my Lord, you are too kind." I was being sarcastic and not flirtatious that time, but I don't know that he saw the difference.

"How can you cook at a time like this?"

"It is a time like any other. I know not, why I shouldn't cook now."

"Have you no heart? Your aunt just died. You should be in mourning with your family."

"My aunt has been dying for the last two weeks. I have shed enough tears over her fate."

"You've shed enough tears? Was your aunt so awful of a woman that she deserves no more of your tears?"

"How dare you speak of my aunt in such a way!" I turned around angrily. "My aunt is...was a magnificent woman. She had a kind face, a gentle soul, and a love filled heart. There is hardly a woman in this world who could be better than she. I will not have you speak ill of her again."

"My apologies, Penelope," Rilian said softly.

Regardless of the fact that I was trying desperately not to cry, I knew that a few tears had leaked out. I quickly brushed them away and turned back to making the stew. Rilian was silent for several moments, and I thought that perhaps he had left. But he hadn't. (It was much later when I found out that Rilian's father had heard the commotion and he had come to see what was going on, but Rilian had quietly sent him away.)

"Why do you cry no more for her?" he asked.

I sighed. "Not that it's any of your business, but why should I cry? What good will crying do? My aunt has been ill for many days now, and while she was ill she was in great pain. There was nothing the healers could do to ease that pain. Now, she has been freed of her pain, and I know she is with Aslan in His country. You may think me heartless for not mourning her death, but why should I be sad when I know she is in such happiness now? I will not cry for her anymore; I will only rejoice and be glad for the time I've had with her."

XOXOX

_**2346 September 19**_

I may have told Rilian that day that I would not cry anymore for my aunt, but when we buried her a few days later a few tears escaped against my will. Of course I was sad, even if I tried to deny it; I mourned her loss, but I rejoiced as well. It's an odd feeling really. Being sad because you miss someone, and yet being happy that they hurt no more. I'm not sure how I can really describe it, and I'm sure I'm not doing it any justice now. That's how I felt though. I was both happy and sad.

That was not how I felt when Rilian disappeared, nor was it how I felt when his father called off the searches.

* * *

><p><strong>These early chapters are what made me fall in love with Penelope. I hope you enjoy her character too! See you all in a week for chapter 3! :D<strong>


	4. There upon some distant shore

**I thought perhaps you all might like some pictures to look at. So, I have posted a few on my profile of the main characters. Feel free to check them out if you want to.**

* * *

><p>She swore to wait for his return.<p>

She vowed her heart would always be his.

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait…<strong>

**Chapter 3: There upon some distant shore...  
><strong>

**One Day before Leaving Narrowhaven**

**_2347 May 17_  
><strong>

One thing I've always loved about Rilian is that, somehow, he always knew the right thing to do or the perfect thing to say to make me laugh. When I was sad, he could always make me smile without fail. No one had the same affect on my emotions as Rilian did, not even my dad. It was the same when we were just kids; Rilian could always make me laugh and brighten my day.

For him being the royal Prince, you might be surprised to find that we actually spent a lot of time together as children. Then again, if you knew our families then probably not; my mother always said the Queen was like an older sister to her. No, Rilian and I (Rhea too, only to a slightly lesser degree) spent much of our time together when we were young, either with my family or with his. I might even go so far as to say that he was my best friend growing up.

After I decided to stay with my aunt on the Lone Islands, I wrote a letter to Rilian, who was still in Narnia, explaining my decision. We wrote each other quite often after that, but then the letters started arriving less frequently until after about a year and a half they stopped all together. I don't even remember who was the last to write. I was amazed at how easily we fell back into a friendship. Apart from that brief moment in my aunt's kitchen—and the part where he didn't even recognize me—you'd never know that we'd been apart.

After my aunt died, I returned to Narnia with my family aboard the _Majestic_. Rilian gave up his cabin and slept down below with the crew so that I may have his bed. I tried to tell him that I was perfectly fine sleeping on a hammock in the cabin my mother and grandmother shared (grandfather slept on a hammock down with the crew), but Rilian had to bring his father into the conversation. The King insisted upon me staying in a bed; he said I was a lady of the court and that ladies deserved beds, not hammocks. I was about to protest and tell him what I'd told Rilian in the alley, that I was no lady, but then I got _that_ look from my mother. I knew better than to argue with her, so I swallowed my pride, smiled, and _graciously_ accepted the offer.

The voyage from Narrowhaven to Narnia usually averaged about two weeks. With a ships as large as the _Majestic_ though, which was a good deal larger than the old _Dawn Treader_, the voyage was closer to three weeks. I was excited to return home to Narnia and see my dad again, but I was also a bit nervous. My dad and my brothers, Ranell and Ivor, had come out to see me about three years ago, but I hadn't seen my sister, Lorna, in six years. She was barely even four years old when I decided to stay on Doorn. What would she remember of me? Would she have any memories of me at all? I was in the process of contemplating all of this when Rilian interrupted my thoughts.

XOXOX

_**2343 September 15**_

It was our last day in Doorn; the crew was busy preparing for our departure later that day. I was on the upper most deck (out of the way of the bustling crew). I was leaning against the rail, looking over the land I had called home for six years, and lost in my thoughts. I wasn't even aware that Rilian had joined me and stood beside me, until he suddenly spoke. I jumped.

"My apologies, did I startle you?" he asked with a laugh.

"No, my Lord. I was just practicing my technique for jumping overboard should we be attacked by pirates and need to abandon ship," I replied.

"I see. In that case, keep practicing. The whole point of jumping overboard is to actually jump overboard, not just a few inches off the deck."

"Thank you, Sire, I will keep that in mind," I replied in all seriousness before laughing lightly. Rilian laughed too.

When we both had stopped, he spoke again. "It crossed my mind...earlier this morning," he paused as he rubbed the back of his head, "...that I never offered up my condolences on the loss of your aunt."

I couldn't help but to notice he had said that rather oddly, as though it weren't what he meant to say at all. "Thank you, my liege, but what did you _really_ mean to tell me? My aunt died five days ago."

"I told you, I just realized that I…" While he was speaking I simply starred at him in a way that said I knew he was lying. Rilian sighed. "I saw you standing up here alone and you looked a bit sad. So, I thought I would come cheer you up like I used to."

"Well, thank you, Rilian; that was very thoughtful of you. But I was actually thinking about my sister, not my aunt."

"Your sister, why?"

"She was only four when I left. What if she doesn't remember me? Or worse, what if she is angry with me for leaving her? If I think about it from her perspective, it was rather selfish of me to stay on the Lone Islands."

"Oh, Penelope," Rilian sighed. "There are many things wrong with your concerns. One, Lorna does remember you; you have my assurance on that matter. Two, why would she possibly be angry with you? The girl admires you and praises your bravery. Three, how could you possibly think that staying on the Lone Islands was a selfish act? You sacrificed the comfort of family and familiarity all to stay with an aging woman you barely knew on an island you knew next to nothing about for an undisclosed amount of time. That is probably the most unselfish thing I have ever heard of."

"Lorna thinks I'm brave?"

Rilian laughed; out of everything he had said, I chose to be surprised about that. "Lorna thinks the world of you, Penelope."

"Well she shouldn't. I am no one special."

"I do not believe that for a moment. I saw the way you handled yourself in the alley. It was as though you weren't even scared. Then there's the way you dealt with the passing of your aunt. Strength like that is truly remarkable. It is a trait, I see, that you've brought over from your childhood."

"Oh? So you do remember me from when we were children?"

"Of course I remember you. How could I forget our friendship?"

"You sure didn't seem to remember me in the alley."

"What? Of course I…" I was giving him the look again. "What? And you remembered me right away?"

"Actually, yes, I did."

"Well, I gave my name, so of course you knew."

"Rilian, I would have recognized you with or without your name. You are exactly the same."

"How?"

"You have the same hair, the same eyes, the same…"

"Breathtaking good looks?"

"The same _ego_," I emphasized. "Yes, you are just as I remember you to be."

"I am not. I'm…taller."

I laughed. "Yes, I suppose you are taller at least."

"So, you admit to remembering me, and yet you still would have fought me in the alley?"

I smirked; I knew it. "As I recall, you were never very good at sword fighting."

"Yes," Rilian coughed and cleared his throat. "Well that is another thing that has changed. I've much improved."

"I'm sure."

"You do not believe me?"

"Well, I believe you couldn't have gotten any worse."

"Perhaps you would like to see my improved skill? When we return to Narnia, I will duel any opponent you set for me."

"When we return to Narnia?"

"I'll duel them on the voyage if you prefer."

"Any opponent?"

"Any."

"Even me?"

"You?"

"You know better than any that my father began training me very early in life."

Rilian absentmindedly touched the small indentation on his forehead. "Yes, I'm aware of that. Fine. I'll duel even you, if that is what you wish."

"Hmm, then perhaps I will take you up that offer. So long as you are not too busy being the Crown Prince."

"Oh, I'm sure I can find time for you, Penelope."

I smiled. "Now it is time for your confession."

"My confession?"

"Admit that you did not recognize me. I know you didn't."

Rilian sighed. "Fine. I admit that when I saw you in that alley I did not see the young girl I once knew. I saw a beautiful maiden who needed help."

I huffed. I didn't mean to, but I did. Why did it always come back to _that_? "Beautiful? You think I am beautiful?"

"No," Rilian replied. My heart swelled with joy…before it was crushed completely. "I think you are most beautiful."

Normal girls, my age or not, would have been thrilled to the core if the Crown Prince of Narnia said they were pretty; they would have out right squealed with delight if he called them beautiful. I think it's safe to say by now, you know I am not a normal girl. I was not pleased, or thrilled, or delighted. I was furious!

In retrospect, I probably should have given him some leniency. It had been six years since we had last known each other, and, on some level, I think I knew that he had stumbled over some of his words in our alley conversation because he had been distracted by my "beauty." I despised that word. Beauty. And beautiful. I despised them both. I had seen too many girls hurt because they got involved with boys like Mikael who only cared for women for their beauty. I had long ago vowed that if I were to ever love a man it would be because he saw me as being more than beautiful.

I was seething with anger. I tried to hide it, but apparently I failed. "I'm sorry, Penelope, but did I somehow offend you?"

"You think I am 'beautiful?'" I spat the word out.

"Most girls would be pleased with such a compliment."

"Most girls?" I turned my body towards him so he could see the full effect of my anger. "You are not the first to think I am beautiful, Rilian. What do you suppose those boys wanted from me in the alley?"

"I'm not quite sure actually."

"They wanted to add me to their collection of beautiful girls."

"Add you to their collection? You mean…they were going to force you into relations?"

"They were going to try."

"Then it is a good thing I came along when I did." I huffed and began to speak against that statement, but he interrupted me. "And you are not the first they have come upon?"

"I…" I was actually slightly taken aback by his genuine concern.

"Penelope?"

"No. I was only the most recent in a long line. And it was not the first time Mikael tried anything with me. I did not think he would be so foolish as to try again, but I guess he thought he could handle it so long as he had his followers with him."

"He has attempted to force you before?" I simply nodded. "How are such acts permissible on these islands? This crime is strictly forbidden in our lands."

Again I found myself surprised at his concern, and his use of the royal "we." And I definitely didn't expect to see the sudden flash of anger that crossed his face. I answered somewhat hesitantly. "They're not permissible, per say. Mikael is just well connected and highly feared."

"How can that boy be more connected than you? You are a great friend to the royal family."

"Right. No offense, Rilian, but that doesn't really help me here. You have never been to these islands before, nor has your sister. Your father has not been here in over fifteen years when the new Duke was established, and your mother…I do not believe that she has been here since the great voyage."

Rilian sighed. "I suppose I see your point. What is this boy's connection?"

"He is the Duke's nephew. His mother died in the birthing process, and he is his father's only child. Mikael can be very persuasive; his father believes anything he says."

"We must tell my father about this Mikael. He cannot be allowed to continue his crimes." Rilian started walking away, but I ran after him.

"No! Wait!" I grabbed his arm and made him turn back around. "You don't know him, Rilian. He is like a prince on these islands."

"A prince? How so?"

"The boys would do anything to call themselves his friends, but he only keeps six of his most loyal subjects around him at all times. He can charm almost any adult into thinking he is innocent. Meanwhile, he has all the girls, ages twelve to twenty, terrified that they may be his next target."

"And you think this is how a prince acts?"

I remained silent. Though every fiber of my being told me that Rilian was not like that, it _had_ been six years. How could I really know what he was like now?

"Never mind that now, we must tell my father."

"Please, Rilian, you mustn't." My hand was still on his arm. Rilian's eyes and demeanor softened as he placed his hand over mine.

"Penelope, you do not have to be afraid of him anymore."

I yanked my hand away. "I'm not afraid! I can easily beat him! He is nothing to me!"

"Then why won't you come with me to tell my father?"

"Because I…We have no proof of his crimes. He will simply deny them."

"We have you. You can tell the Duke what Mikael has done, what he has tried to do to you."

"I am just one person, and nobody at that."

"You are…"

"Not here!" I interrupted. "I told you, Rilian, I am no lady; not here. I am no one here. It will be my word against his, and he will win."

"What about the other girls? We can get them to testify against him."

I shook my head. "They won't do it. Mikael can be very persuasive. One girl tried to speak up, and he took her again. They all did. She barely survived the attack. The girls are terrified; they won't speak against him."

"Well we can't stand by and do nothing, Penelope. You agree that he needs to be stopped, do you not?"

"Of course I do! But what are we to do about it?"

He placed his hand on my cheek. "You must trust me, Penelope. You may be seen as no one here, but I know who you truly are. And though he acts as though he's a prince, Mikael is not. I know what I saw in that alley. We must tell my father and the Duke."

"Couldn't you tell them without me? I see no viable reason why you must give them my name too."

"If the other girls see that even you are afraid…"

"I'm not afraid!"

"…then how will they have the courage to come forward themselves? The truth must start with one person, Penelope. Without your testimony, Mikael will continue to get away with his crimes, and more girls will be hurt for it. You must come with me to tell my father."

XOXOX

**_2347 May 17_**

Alright, so I admit it. I was afraid. I, Penelope, daughter of the fearless duo Orlich and Gael —their first child, mind you—and granddaughter of the brave and heroic Rhince and Helaine, was afraid. Why was I so afraid? I don't really remember.

I wanted to help the girls; I really did. That's why I often wandered aimlessly along the streets and alleys when I wasn't busy taking care of my aunt. I was looking for girls who might be in trouble. I was hoping to find them in time to help them; to save them. It worked a few times, that's when Mikael tried to come after me the first time. And that's probably why he was so determined to get me this last time; he considered me a trouble maker and he wanted to put an end to my helpful hand.

In the end, I went with Rilian to tell his father and the Duke. The Duke did not want to believe me at first, but when Rilian stepped forth and told him what he had witnessed the Duke had no choice but to believe. Our return to Narnia was delayed by a week. Mikael and his followers were brought before the King, the Duke, and the rest of the island court where they were confronted with their crimes. Mikael of course denied them, but with Rilian's help and encouragement I told my story once more. I was stunned into silence when one by one the girls that had been attacked stepped forward with their own stories, starting with the one who had been attacked twice. Mikael and his six followers were found guilty and their sentence was delivered. We left soon after, and I cried freely on the voyage home in the privacy of Rilian's cabin.

Perhaps I was just afraid of failing. Perhaps I thought no one would believe me if I said anything. Who was I after all? Rilian did more for me that day, than I could have ever hoped to do for myself. He taught me that even when things seem impossible, even when we are terrified of the outcome, we must do what is right by others. The only way to achieve certain failure, is to not act.

I wish I had recalled that two years later when Rilian came to me terrified of a possible witch he may have met, a witch who was placing him under a spell. When he realized what was going on, he was afraid and he needed me. He begged me to stay with him, to help him overcome the spell he was under. He begged me to stay with him through the night, but I was afraid. I was afraid of what others would think of me if they found out. I justified it in the moment, claiming I was thinking only of my sister, but deep down I knew I wasn't. And then, I kept silent on the matter because I was afraid…again. I was afraid then that people may be angry with me because I did not do all I could to help Rilian when he needed it.

I wonder, if I had stayed with him that night or even if I had spoken up, told someone what was going on, would he have stayed in Narnia? Would Rilian still be here? Did my silence, my terror, my…inaction, did it cause Narnia to lose its future King? Have I single handedly destroyed Narnia?

I am reminded of a quote from one of the old stories. I believe it was Queen Lucy who asked the Mighty Lion a similar question to my own. His response was this: *"We can never know what would have happened."*

That is the only comfort I have these days, and it is a small one at that.

* * *

><p><strong>The quote in this chapter is a direct quote from the movie, Prince Caspian.<strong>

**I know, I know...more sadness. But like I told some of you, there will be a lot of sad notes in this story. Though, chapter 4 will be a little different; we move forward a little more. Hope to hear from you! Have a great weekend.  
><strong>


	5. You'll hear me say

**What? Is it Friday already? No. Don't worry, the week hasn't slipped by you that fast (yet). I just feel like posting this chapter early; don't ask why. Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

**Jumping ahead in time a little. Character ages in this chapter are: Penelope-22 and 20, Rhea-28 and 26, and Ranell is two years younger than Penelope.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She swore to wait for his return.<p>

he vowed her heart would always be his.

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait<strong>

**Chapter 4: You'll hear me say...  
><strong>

**Four Years Missing**

**_2349 July 9_  
><strong>

"I do not understand why my father is so insistent upon these lessons and duels," the Princess said while I was helping her put on her chainmail and leather tunic. "How many times must I demonstrate my skill?"

"I believe this is the last demonstration, Your Majesty," I replied. "And your father only seeks to know that you can handle yourself in a battle, if there were to ever be a battle."

"I can handle myself just fine. I do not need a sword; just give me some water."

"And if the battle were to occur in a place where water is scarce, or non-existent?"

The Princess smiled. "There is always water, Penelope. There is water in the air I can pull from."

"Really?" I paused in lacing up her leather vest.

"At least, I could. It takes a lot of magic to do so, and I don't know that I'm strong enough to do it anymore."

The Princess and I were both silent for a moment. She had been telling me lately how she believed her magic was growing weaker because she had no time to replenish it in the river. I didn't really understand it at first, magic was magic right? But then she explained it to me like this: the Naiad magic was like any other skill; the more you practiced it (i.e. swimming in the river) the stronger it was. If I were to suddenly put away my sword and daggers and not use them regularly, then I too would grow weaker in my dueling skill.

She shook her head and I finished lacing up her vest. "Who is my opponent today?" she asked.

"You are looking at her," I said with a smile as I stepped around her to adjust the front.

"I'm fighting you?"

I nodded. "Your father requested it."

"Then he is surly to be disappointed if he is hoping I will win."

"I wouldn't be so sure of that, Your Majesty. You have come a long way since we began."

"You are my instructor; you are supposed to say such things."

"I am supposed to be absolutely honest so that you may become the best fighter you can be. Trust me, you will do fine." When she still looked doubtful I added, "I can hold back if you wish. Ensure that you win."

"That is kind of you, Penelope, but my father has seen you fight before. He will know you are holding back. You are an excellent fighter; the best Narnia has seen since the likes of the Golden Age, perhaps even better. Give this duel your all, Penelope. When I lose to you, I will be among good company."

The Princess was referring to the potential suitors that have recently come calling on me; all were interested in obtaining my hand in courtship, and all had lost to me in a duel for that hand.

XOXOX

_**2347 June 29**_

Sir Blaine. He was the first in a long line to lose. I was twenty at the time, just turned twenty actually. Blaine was a year older and he was a knight of Narnia. My brother Ranell had turned eighteen about four months prior, and he had been knighted on his birthday; Blaine was the first to befriend him.

It had been just over a year since the King had put an end to the search for Rilian.

By that time, all the knights and courtiers knew that I had been in courtship with the lost Prince; I suppose Blaine thought two years was enough time to get over him. The Princess and I were passing through one of the courtyards on our way to—I don't really remember, but that's not the important part anyway. As we were walking, Ranell came up to us to tell me something about…something, again, I don't remember what. Blaine too was in the courtyard, as were my grandfather Rhince and His Majesty the King; the two of them were off in the distance a bit, but they could still see and hear what was going on.

While Ranell stood talking to me, with the Princess at my side, Sir Blaine approached us. He was dressed in his armor; I guess he was about to go on duty, or he was just coming off it.

"Your Majesty." Blaine bowed to the Princess. He turned to me next.

"Lady Penelope." Without hesitation he reached for my right hand and kissed the back of it. It took every ounce of strength I had not to yank my hand away when he grabbed it, or to wipe it off after he kissed it. Rilian knew me well enough to know that I was not a fan of the standard protocols of courting. That's why he made sure he had my full permission before he ever kissed my hand. I despised it whenever anyone assumed I was like a typical girl, even when it came to something as simple as kissing my hand in greeting. Thus far, Sir Blaine was not off to a good start with me.

"Ranell," he continued. "I am so glad to have run into you. There is a very important question I've been meaning to ask you, and it concerns your lovely sister, Penelope, here." Blaine offered a smile I'm sure he thought was charming, but I thought looked fake.

Also, there was his second mistake (the first being the presumptuous kiss). If his question concerned me, then why not ask _me_?

My brother didn't seem to think twice about Blaine's statement and replied. "It is great to see you too, Blaine. Now what is this question you have?"

"I would like to ask for your sister's hand in marriage."

_Marriage_! He wanted to marry me? I was expecting a courtship proposal, but he wanted to jump straight to a marriage? There was no way I was going to court him, yet alone marry him. I did not have time to begin expressing my surprise though, for the Princess began to cough violently. I distracted myself, momentarily, from my anger by attending to the Princess.

My brother seemed unfazed by the request. "What are you reasons for wanting to marry my sister?"

I turned my head sharply towards my brother. Why was he so calm about this? He couldn't possibly be considering this nonsense.

"Hmm, I thought it quite obvious," Blaine said. "For one, your sister is a most exquisite creature of remarkable beauty."

And there it is! The one word I despise above all others. Beauty.

"Her eyes are a tempting blue, her lips a delectable pink. Her skin is soft and creamy, and her curves are…"

"My sister is not some prize animal and she will not be talked about as such." Ranell said suddenly with a bite. Perhaps he wasn't as calm about this preposterous proposal as I believed. "Now, do you have any legitimate reasons for wanting to marry my sister?"

Blaine was silent, and though he still smiled there was a look in his eyes that I did not like.

"No?" Ranell asked. "Then that is my answer as well. Now, if you'll excuse us, I was speaking with my sister about a family affair."

My brother turned his body and his full attention to me; I actually smiled at him. I was both relieved and pleased with how he dealt with Blaine. I was still mad, of course, but Ranell had handled the situation quite well. Maybe next time I won't be so quick to doubt him.

As much as I detest it when people assume things about me, I have a terrible habit of assuming things about others. For instance, after being denied his request, I _assumed_ Blaine would give up and go away. Obviously, he was more foolish than I thought him to be.

"Ranell, my young friend, the polite request was merely a common courtesy. If you deny me this request, then you leave me no choice." Then he made the biggest mistake he possibly could have made. He took off his left gauntlet and threw it at Ranell's feet. "I set forth a challenge, Ranell, a duel in which the prize is your sister's fair hand in marriage."

My furry and disgust was back in full force. Before my brother could do or say anything, before he could even fully process what Blaine had said—before I could fully process it at that—I bent down and scooped up the gauntlet. I stepped in front of my brother and stood toe-to-toe with Blaine. I felt no fear as I stood before him, only anger.

"I accept," I said.

Blaine laughed haughtily. "Step aside, Penelope. This business is between your brother and I; it does not concern you."

"Doesn't concern me? It is my hand you seek! I should be the one to fight for it!"

"Fight you? You are a girl; you cannot fight."

"Would you care to test that theory?"

"No. I…"

"I find no fault with my sister's logic," Ranell said quickly.

"What?" Blaine asked incredulously. I was pleased with my brother, but far too angry still to express that pleasure.

"I will not grant you Penelope's hand in marriage, nor in courtship. And neither will I fight you for it. If you are insistent upon the fight, then it will be against my sister, for, as she says, it is her hand you seek."

"I concur with my grandchildren," my grandfather said as he and the King joined us. "Their logic is sound. If it is Penelope's hand you seek, then she should be the one to fight for it."

Once more I made the mistake of assuming. I assumed after being told—by not only my brother but also by my grandfather, who was a Lord and a close, personal friend of the King—that he would truly have to fight a girl for her hand, Blain would have perhaps realized his rudeness and his appalling attitude and he would have withdrawn his claim. He did not realize, and he did not withdraw. He did, however, make yet another foolish mistake. (I know! How many foolish mistakes must he make before he learns? I'm afraid we'll never know.)

Blaine turned to the King. "Surely, Your Majesty, you find this as preposterous as I. You, at least, are certain to see reason and grant me this girl's hand."

"But it is not my hand to grant," King Caspian replied. "And if you find the idea of a girl fighting absurd, then clearly you never knew the Queen; I taught her to fight myself, many, many years ago now. No, I side with them. If it is young Penelope's hand you seek, then she shall be the one to fight."

"Unless you are too frightened of course," I said. (I regret it now, but I didn't then; though, I should have. Perhaps if I had kept my mouth shut Blaine would have withdrawn at that moment. I have a frightfully bad habit of doing foolish and rash things when I am angry.)

"I'm not afraid of you," Blaine bit back at me without pause. "You are a girl."

"Well perhaps you should be." Boasting. Another nasty habit of mine when I'm angry. "Fight me, _Sir_ Blaine, or withdraw your claim."

"I never withdraw."

"Then duel we shall, tomorrow at noon, three hits declares the victor. I will accept your withdrawal at any moment leading up to the fight."

"I will see you tomorrow then, but beware, Penelope, I will take no mercy on you because you are a girl."

"Good. I like it that way." I slammed the gauntlet into his chest, ignoring the stinging pain it caused to run up my arm. Blaine and I starred unblinking at each other for a moment before he gave a rough bow to the King and Princess and walked off.

"What a fool," I whispered coldly as he walked away. "A knight my arse."

"Penelope!" my grandfather scolded. "Such language! And in front of royalty too! That is clearly your father's trait."

Princess Rhea laughed lightly. "It's alright, my Lord. I do not mind it at all, and I'm sure my father heard much worse on his great voyage. That is Penelope. Perhaps she can be a bit rash at times, and she certainly holds nothing back when she is angry, but she has a great heart. It is kind and quite gentle in reality. I know why my brother loved her so."

Rilian. Even the thought of him could abate my anger. I don't know if Rhea knew that or not. I don't know if that is why she said what she did, or if she truly meant it. Whatever her reason though, the thought of him calmed my anger immensely. I turned and apologized to everyone present for my actions, and then the Princess and I walked off.

That night, after dinner, Ranell came into my room and dragged me out into an impromptu duel against him. He said it was practice. I claimed I didn't need it. He said I may have fooled the others, but he knew I was still seething with anger towards Blaine. I was.

The thought and mention of Rilian's name may have calmed my anger, but it was still there buried within. Ranell's quick jabs and comments about how I secretly fancied Blaine and wanted to marry him brought that anger out again. We fought for well over an hour without pause. Each blow and swing of mine was reinforced with great anger. I know I had never fought so hard in my life as I did that night against Ranell. I also, had never fought as sloppily as I did that night—except perhaps when I was first learning, but even then I doubt it. That was Ranell's purpose though. He knew I needed to fight to let off all my anger, before I fought to keep my hand the next day.

Ranell's plan worked wonders. By the time I faced Blaine the next day I had worked off all my anger. I fought with a clear head. I think it's needless to say that I won. It didn't take very long for me to score three hits against Blaine; he never even got one on me. Curiously, Blaine volunteered to go serve on the Lone Islands soon after that, and he was never seen in Narnia again.

Curious indeed.

XOXOX

**_2349 July 9_**

"Well, mostly good company at least," I said. "Some are of a questionable character."

"Hmm, you were thinking of Sir Blaine weren't you?" the Princess asked.

"I try not to."

"I am sorry to bring up bad memories then."

"Don't be, my Lady. Good memories are only good because there are bad ones to compare them too."

"Fair point, Penelope," the Princess said with a laugh.

"Are you ready?" The Princess sighed; her mood was suddenly dampened. "There is one possible reason you may win, Your Majesty.

"And that would be?"

"You are not fighting to gain to my hand in courtship."

The Princess laughed loudly and cheerfully. "'Tis true, Penelope; I am not."


	6. Long as the day in the summer time

**Well what do you know? Another Friday is upon us, which means it's time for another update. I feel like I should apologize for this one, because it's another sad chapter.  
><strong>

**Anyways...hope you all enjoy (and I hope you enjoyed that surprise early update of chapter 4!)**

* * *

><p>She swore to wait for his return.<p>

She vowed her heart would always be his.

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait<strong>

**Chapter 5: Long as the day in the summer time...  
><strong>

**Five Years Missing**

**_2350 June 8_  
><strong>

Five Years. That's how long it's been. That's how long Rilian has been missing. Five years. And still I think of him often. Still, I dream of him. Still, I remember our time together as though it were only yesterday. Will I ever forget? Will the pain ever diminish? Will the hole he left ever be fully filled?

I don't think it will.

Most days I can hide my pain and conceal my hurt. Most days. But some days, days like today, the pain is just too much, and I'm too weak to fight it. Today I feel ill and sick to my stomach. Today I _have_ cried. Today I _am_ crying. And today I am sure I _will_ cry some more. It's been months, maybe even a year, since I've cried this much. But I can't stop the tears.

Five years. Today. He left. Five years ago on this very day, Rilian rode out of my life. Out of my life, but not out of my thoughts or my heart.

Some days, when I feel cruel, I wish he would leave altogether. Sometimes I wish I could forget him entirely. I wish I could take my heart back and wrap it in cold stone so that I'd never have to feel the sting of loss again. But then I realize, it was never _my_ heart to begin with. It was his, and he held complete control over it, just as I held control over his heart.

My heart was always his; from the day we met in the alley it was his; though, I didn't know it, and I wouldn't admit it if I did. It was his. I truly began to lose possession of my heart on the voyage home. Though the _Majestic_ was the largest ship in Narnian history, it was still a ship. There weren't many places to go and we were stuck on it for three weeks. Those were three weeks I spent reconnecting with Rilian and, unknowingly, falling in love with him.

I had told him before we left that he hadn't changed since the days of our childhood. That was a lie. Well, perhaps not a lie but a misconception. I hadn't yet seen just how he had changed. Though his self-confidence could sometimes be perceived as arrogance, I knew it was really just a mask to cover his deep insecurities. I don't know why I was the only one who could see his mask so clearly; perhaps it was because I wore a similar mask. And just as I could see his, he could see mine.

We both had parents and family who were held in high regard amongst the Narnian people. His parents were King and Queen, and his sister was the Naiad Princess. His dad had overcome great adversity, fighting against his own family to free the Narnians from persecution. He had sailed to the very eastern edge of the world and stood not twenty paces from Aslan's Country. His mother had sacrificed much for her country and her people over the years.

My parents and my grandparents were considered the best friends of the King and Queen. My grandfather had joined the King on his great voyage to rescue my grandmother who had been taken by an evil force. After succeeding, my grandmother and grandfather (and my mother too) journeyed to Narnia where my grandfather eventually became a high ranking lord who served on the King's Council. And my grandmother became the Queen's Lady. Eventually my mother became the Queen's Lady too to help my grandmother before taking over completely. My father, though he was from Archenland and not a native of Narnia, was a Knight of Narnia and ranked very high in the King's army. It is likely he would have been granted lordship had he not died in the search for Rilian.

The point of my ramblings is simply this, we both had great families and therefore were expected to be great ourselves. It was a lot of pressure to bear, and I know Rilian had deep fears about failing. I saw them easily. Before our voyage home was even half complete I saw the truth. It wasn't hate which caused Rilian's resentment towards his father, it was fear. Fear of failing to be the king he was expected to be. Fear of failing to be the king his father was.

I was afraid of failing too. I never would have admitted it then, and if you confronted me with it even now I'd likely deny it outright; I didn't want anyone to think me weak. That's why Rilian and I were so strong together. We had the same fears and wore the same mask. We didn't have to hide anything when we were together; we were simply free to be ourselves. Free from all pressures. Free from all fears.

Yes. By halfway through the voyage I knew the truth of Rilian, and by the time we neared the Narnian shore I was well on my way to falling in love with him. Then, when we actually reached the shoreline, that was all threatened to fall apart. I was faced with one large, complicated obstacle.

Lorna.

My younger sister, the only sister I had, the sister who (according to Rilian and as I quickly discovered for myself) completely admired me, fancied the man I was falling in love with. Lorna not only fancied Rilian, she was certain that he fancied her too, or at least he would…one day. Lorna was ten when I returned to Narnia, the same age I was when I decided to stay in Narrowhaven and, coincidently, the same age my mother was when she and my grandparents moved to Narnia. And Lorna, like I was and like our mother was when we were ten, was itching for an adventure. Our mother found her adventure in moving to a new place. I found my adventure in moving to a new place. My sister could not move, so she searched for her adventure in love.

How could I crush her hopes by telling her that I fancied Rilian and that he returned my feelings? I couldn't tell her, and therefore Rilian and I had to keep our relationship a secret. All the sneaking around was difficult, but it was exhilarating!

XOXOX

_**2343 November 23**_

I carefully picked my way through the thicket, being careful not to set the bush on fire with my candle. I broke through at last and my feet sunk into the soft sand.

"Sorry I'm late, I…" I trailed off as I looked around the secluded section of beach. I was alone. Where was he? He was always on time. Had he forgotten?

Suddenly I heard a stirring behind me. It was a silent footstep and the sliding of metal. I felt my blood run cold. Had someone found our place? Had they already taken Rilian out and now they were coming for me? Thankfully I had decided to carry the candle in my left hand as a precaution, so my right was free to grab the sword at my side; I had brought it along as a safety measure too. Slowly I moved my hand to the hilt and listened carefully. I could almost hear the arm rise behind me and I knew that whoever was back there was about to attack; acute hearing was a skill my father had passed down to me.

Quickly, smoothly, and using the training my father had taught me I pulled my sword from its sheath, spun around, and blocked the blow that was coming towards me…all without putting out the flame of my candle. I paused briefly to study my opponent in the candle light.

"Rilian! What are you doing?"

He laughed and lowered his sword. "I'm ashamed of you, Penelope. You hesitated after blocking my attack. I could have been some ruffian coming to kidnap you, and I would have succeeded."

I moved my sword too, but I directed at his neck instead of putting it away like he had. "Would not," I protested stubbornly.

Rilian laughed again as he gently pushed my blade down. "Would so. What would Sir Orlich think if he knew his daughter hesitated in a fight?"

I sheathed my sword. "I didn't hesitate, Rilian. I knew it was you; that's why I didn't attack back." Yes. That was a lie, but I wasn't about to let him know that.

"Did you now?" He of course wasn't buying my lie a bit.

"Yes, of course I knew it was you. A ruffian wouldn't have been so loud."

"Loud? Me? You're the one who was clamoring about in the thicket. I heard you coming ten minutes ago. That was plenty of time for me to hide and sneak up on you. Admit it, Penelope. You were frightened."

"Never."

"Admit it."

"I will not. I fear nothing."

He smirked. "Admit it. I got you."

"You…I… What…" I was flustered. "Fine. I admit it—"

"Yes!"

"—I _admit_, that _sometimes_ I let you _think_ you get the best of me to keep you intact. Your pride can only handle so many blows."

"You are unbelievable, and impossible. Sometimes I wonder why I spend so much time with you."

He moved in closer and grabbed my right hand, which still rested on my sword. He rubbed his thumb over it several times before raising it a little and gently placing his lips on the back it. My breath caught in my throat, my stomach turned jittery, and the beats of my heart quickened, just as they did every time his lips touched my skin. His lips stayed on the back of my hand for several seconds and I closed my eyes to savor their feel, trying to imagine what they would feel like on my lips instead of my hand. He pulled his lips away and my hand suddenly felt cold at their loss. I opened my eyes slowly.

"I am glad you made it at last," he said softly. I still hadn't yet regained the ability of speech so I simply nodded my head. "Why were you late?"

"Lorna," I said with a sigh.

"Lorna? How did she hold you up? She's only ten," he said as he took my candle and led me to a small blanket on the beach where we sat down.

"Yes, she is _only_ ten, but as I recall I was _only_ ten when I stayed in Narrowhaven. And when I decided to stay there was nothing that could sway me otherwise. You were not joking when you said she completely admired me. She will not leave my side. She must know about everything I do at every moment of the day. Don't misunderstand me, Rilian, please. It is very sweet, but it is also overbearing and a bit suffocating."

"Suffocating? Really? Well perhaps you would find it easier to get away if you told your family about us. We wouldn't be restricted to see each other under cover of night. We could be together during the day, and then I would be free to look upon your…"

He tucked my hair behind my ear to find me eyeing him curiously.

"…your _not_ so beautiful face in the light." His hand dropped abruptly.

I smiled. "You're learning quickly, my Prince."

"Yes, well, one can only make the mistake of calling you beautiful so many times before his…pride takes a great blow."

I nudged him lightly with my shoulder. "I've told you why we can't tell anyone."

"Right, because of Lorna."

"Yes, because of Lorna. She fancies you, Rilian. No. She more than fancies you. She could sit and talk about you for hours. She believes that one day you will return her feelings and that the two of you will be married. She even has the names of your children picked out."

"What? The names of our children?"

"Yes, your children, Rilian." He laughed loudly and ran his hands through his hair. "If it's any consolation, you have a rather large family."

"Oh? Do we?"

I nodded. "It's kind of…"

"Mental?"

"Don't talk about my sister like that!"

He laughed some more. "You're right. I shouldn't talk about Lorna like that. I'm sorry."

"It is a bit silly though." I laughed. "I can't tell her about us, Rilian. It would crush her, and I can't be the reason she's in such pain. We can't tell her, Rilian. We can't tell anyone. Not yet anyways."

"Not even my mother?" he asked. I bit my lip and gave him an apologetic smile as I shook my head no. Rilian sighed heavily.

"I do not like lying to her, Penelope," he said. "I do not like it at all. Actually, I think it is against the law to lie directly to the King or Queen."

I gave his hand a gentle squeeze; he had not released it since kissing it.

"I think she suspects. She has not said anything about it, yet, but with her it is only a matter of time. And when the time comes I do not want to lie to her."

"Then don't," I said.

"But you just said…"

"I said I didn't want to tell anyone about _us_. But if your mother asks if there is a girl you may feel free to tell her there is. You need not give a name to said girl though."

"So you're saying it is alright for my mother to know that I am in a courtship so long as she does not know _who_ I am courting?"

I thought about what he said to make sure it was correct before replying. "Yes."

"But if people know that you too are in a secret courtship, will they not see the connection?"

I shrugged. "You might be surprised, Rilian. People do not always see the obvious solution."

XOXOX

**_2350 June 8_**

We both lay back on the blanket after that to watch the stars and talk as we usually did. Rilian brought my hand to his lips a few times sporadically; each kiss had the same affect on me as the first one. The feeling was very strange, great but strange, and I'd never felt anything like it before. If that was the sensation I got from a simple kiss on the hand I could only imagine how spectacular it would be when he finally kissed my lips.

Unfortunately I had to wait another four and a half months to find out. Of course, I could have kissed him first, and there were very many times when I nearly did. I knew though, that he would not have wanted that right taken from him; so I waited, and I'm glad I did. I wouldn't have changed anything about how or when it actually happened.

XOXOX

_**2344 April 12**_

It was my birthday, my seventeenth birthday. We were on the beach at night in the same spot, the spot that we had come to call ours. It was just beginning to turn warm enough to sneak out at night again; the cold winter months had been difficult, and if we did sneak out it wasn't for long. We were lying on the beach as usual. My feet were going down the beach in one direction and his in the other so that our heads were next to each other. As he had with my hand, he would turn his head and kiss my cheek every so often. My cheeks would burn and my heart would flutter.

When we decided we had been out long enough we got up and folded the blanket. I would always leave first and he would follow soon after to keep an eye on me. He kissed me twice as he had been doing, first on the hand then on one of my cheeks. I said goodnight and turned to leave, but he didn't let go of my hand. I turned around to see what was going on and he stepped in closer; he stood closer than he ever had before. I swallowed hard somehow knowing, or maybe I was just hoping, that this was it.

"I want to kiss you," he said very softly. I thought of pointing out that he already had, but he continued before I could say anything.

"Not here…" He kissed my hand again. "Nor here…" He kissed my cheek again. "I want to kiss you here…" He raised his finger and placed it gently on my lips. Then his water blue eyes locked with mine, and he asked, "May I?"

My breath caught in my throat. My heart ran wild. My head was screaming 'Yes! Yes! Yes!' But I struggled to form the word with my lips. Finally, after what felt like several long minutes to me, I was able to verbalize my response. It was soft, barely above a whisper. I hardly heard it myself, but I saw my acceptance in his eyes and the corners of his mouth lift in a smile.

Slowly his head came closer to mine. I could feel my heart pounding in my ears as I waited to feel his lips. I don't know why I felt so nervous or jittery. I had kissed a boy before—not counting the kiss Mikael gave me in the alley—and I had been waiting months for this moment. So why was I so nervous about it now?

His nose brushed against mine. I stopped breathing. I closed my eyes so I wouldn't have to see the world spinning around me. And then it happened. His lips were on mine. Softly. Tenderly. The sensation was unlike anything I ever could have imagined. My entire body swelled with heat. My heart beat rampantly. Even with my eyes closed I saw bright bursts of light flashing wildly. My knees began to tremble and I couldn't stand. I placed my hands on his shoulders, and whether I stepped in closer or if I just fell into his chest I honestly don't know, but I was there; his arms wrapped around my back and held me upright.

The kiss was too short and yet it couldn't have been longer. He pulled back ever so slightly and rested his forehead against mine. We stood there like that for awhile. I was wrapped in his arms; our noses were touching, and our lips hovered over each other's. We breathed in deeply and we smiled.

"I was beginning to wonder if you were ever going to ask to do that," I said.

"I'm surprised you just didn't do it for me," he replied.

"I wanted to," I admitted. "But I'm glad I didn't."

"I'm glad you didn't either. Goodnight, Penelope."

"Goodnight, my Prince."

He kissed me softly again before I unwillingly took a step back to separate us. I really didn't want to, but I turned and began to pick my way through the thicket with my candle.

XOXOX

_**2350 June 8**_

Thinking of Rilian and remembering our first kiss did nothing to make me feel better. When I think about that night I can still feel his lips pressed gently against mine, and the pain of losing him is restored. A fresh wave of hurt washes over me and with it comes tears. I didn't even hear the knocking on my door until Lorna walked in.

"Nellie?" Lorna has always called me Nellie, and she's the only one I let get away with it. "Nellie what is it?"

I couldn't even stop crying long enough to answer her.

"It's Rilian, isn't it?"

Turns out I don't have to answer her. She already knew.

"Oh Nellie," Lorna said with a sigh. Then my seventeen year old sister crawled into bed with me; I curled into her as she wrapped her arms around me and held me. Lorna offered no words of comfort; she simply held me and ran her fingers through my hair as I wept. Eventually, I stopped crying long enough to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I told you it was sad. :(<strong>

**Please help me. I added in dates (year, month, and day) to each of the chapters. Most chapters will have multiple dates. The dates either correspond with when Penelope is narrating, or when the event actually took place. (i.e. in this chapter the first date, 2350 June 8 corresponds with the narration, 2343 November 29 corresponds with their secret date, and 2344 April 12 (which is also Penelope's birthday) corresponds with their first kiss.) What I need your help with is, whether or not I should keep the dates in the chapters or scrap them. I had to work them out for my own personal need to keep the timeline straight, and I added them thinking they might help you all. If however, they are just more confusing, please let me know and I will remove them. Thanks. (By the way, the years are Narnian years and do correspond with when Rilian is actually missing in Lewis' timeline.)**

**I will try this date thing for a few more chapters before completely deciding, so please let me know either way. Thanks!  
><strong>

**On a side note that is completely irrelevant to this story...I'm so excited! I ordered my copy of the Killing Bono DVD (staring the gorgeous Ben Barnes)! And I can't wait for a little more than a week before I can pick it up! So excited! :D**


	7. Deep as the wine dark sea

**There's a special treat for all you Naiad fans. A very special appearance of a dearly loved character! Hope you enjoy!**

**For most of this chapter, the character ages are: Penelope-17 (nearly 18), Rilian-20, Ranell-15, Ivor-13, Lorna-11  
><strong>

* * *

><p>She swore to wait for his return.<p>

She vowed her heart would always be his.

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait<strong>

**Chapter 6: Deep as the wine-dark sea...  
><strong>

**Three Months before Disappearance**

**_2350 June 9_  
><strong>

Lorna wasn't always so understanding of Rilian and I. When she first found out, she reacted just as I knew she would.

She was furious!

It was late winter. Rilian and I had been secretly courting for nearly seventeen months (I counted our courtship from about mid-voyage on my return to Narnia). Only the secret wasn't quite so secret anymore. Rhea had been the first to discover; she found us alone one evening on the beach while she was swimming the river. Then I accidentally said something about Rilian and let my true feelings for him show around my mother and grandmother. I'm not certain, but I believe they told my dad and grandfather then. Next, Rhea let it slip in front of the King and Queen about a month prior to Lorna finding out; though, Rilian said his mother admitted to knowing it for "awhile."

I knew for months that I needed to tell Lorna the truth. From the moment Rhea first discovered, I knew I should tell Lorna. I knew it would have been much better for me to tell her, sister-to-sister, than for someone to accidentally let it slip. I knew it.

But I didn't know _how_ to do it. And then, just like that, my chance was gone. I no longer had to worry about telling her. I no longer had to try to find a way to tell her delicately, and with as few hurt feelings as possible. Someone else did it for me.

His Royal Majesty King Caspian, tenth of that name.

XOXOX

_**2345 February 5**_

We were all in the dining hall for dinner. The King sat at the head with Rilian to his right and the Queen to his left. Rhea sat on the other side of Rilian and my grandmother sat beside the Queen. Beside my grandmother sat my grandfather and then there was my mother, myself, and Lorna—or she would be once she arrived; she was late, as was usual. Across from us were Lord Drinian, my father, my brother Ranell, and my youngest brother Ivor. Lord Trumpkin completed our table and sat at the foot. Though I might have liked to sit closer to Rilian, I knew it was probably best that I didn't. At least not until I told Lorna.

Finally Lorna came dashing in, and with her a thick cloud of vanilla and lavender. Very recently this cloud had been appearing around Lorna whenever she was around Rilian, which was quite often; Rilian's favorite scent was lavender and Lorna's was vanilla.

"Lorna," our father began in a steady and stern voice, but Lorna didn't hear him because she began talking rapidly herself.

"Sorry I'm late I—"

"Lorna…"

"Oh! Right! Your Majesties," Lorna misinterpreted Daddy's tone and she gave a quick curtsy to the royal family. Then she took her seat next to me and continued her prattling.

"Lorna!" Daddy said again with a bit more firmness that was just enough to catch my sister's attention.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"You're late. Again."

"I know. I said I was sorry."

"We've talked about this Lorna. You came to your mother and me a few weeks back wanting more responsibility. And what did we say?"

"That I should show it by being on time for dinner," she replied. Then Lorna pinched my arm, her usual sign for me to say something.

"Daddy, she's hardly even a minute late," I said while rubbing my arm. "The food hasn't even been served yet."

"Penelope…" my dad rounded on me next, though his tone was gentler.

"Calm down, Orlich," Grandfather said. "Penelope is quite right; it's barely a minute late, and a minute is much improved from ten."

"Thank you, Grandfather!" Lorna said with a smile.

"Nevertheless," he continued. "One minute late is still late, and you did promise to be on time. Lorna, you will try harder, won't you?"

Lorna sighed. "Yes, Grandfather, I promise I will."

"Ah, the joys of raising children," the Queen said with a contended sigh. "Do you not miss those younger days, Caspian?"

"Only some aspects," the King replied.

"If you think raising children was a challenging reward wait until you have grandchildren. They are another thing entirely; I give you my word," Grandmother said.

"Well, perhaps we too shall know that joy one day in the not too distant future," the King said as he looked between Rilian and myself. My stomach took a sudden plunge at the simple insinuation; I was not used to having our courtship talked about so openly. And to make matters worse, Lorna saw the King's eye movement, but she thought he was looking at her.

She giggled childishly. "I'm afraid, Your Majesty, that _that_ may be some ways off still. I have not yet turned twelve."

"That may be, Lorna, but I do believe your sister is about to turn eighteen. Am I correct?"

"In April, Your Majesty, yes," I replied shakily. I did not like where this was going.

"Nellie? What has Nellie got to do with anything…Your Majesty?"

The King now looked very confused as he turned to look at his son.

"Father, please don't," Rilian said softly. It did no good.

"Are you and Penelope not courting anymore?" the King asked.

Whatever little stomach I had left after its plunge, now vanished altogether, and my hearing became suddenly muffled. It was over. I could hide it no more…unless…unless she didn't hear him. He _had_ said it rather softly. _"Oh, Aslan! Please, Aslan, please, please, please let her to not have heard it,"_ I thought desperately. Of course, we can only be so lucky for so long.

Lorna laughed loudly.

"Nellie! And Prince Rilian! Courting?" She said it as though it were the most ridiculous thing. And to her it was, because Rilian was _her_ crush, and he had been for years. "There must be some mistake, Your Majesty, because Nellie knows… She would never… She couldn't…"

Lorna continued laughing, but when she found that no one else was she stopped. "Tell them, Nellie. Tell them how you wouldn't court the Prince. Nellie, tell them," Lorna insisted, but I couldn't do that.

I closed my eyes as I tried to recall how to breathe, and when I opened them somehow the first pair of eyes I saw was Rilian's. They were full of apologies and shame. _"I'm so sorry about my dad,"_ I could almost hear him say. Next I saw my father's eyes, but I couldn't quite decipher his look.

"Nellie, tell them," my sister continued to insist.

Instead I turned my head to look at my mother. _"Help me," _I silently pleaded. Mother simply looked at me with sympathy and placed one of her hands on mine. _"Be strong,"_ she encouraged as she gave my hand a gentle squeeze.

"Tell them, Nellie." My sister's pleads turned desperate.

"I can't," I replied.

"What do you mean, 'cant'?"

I looked at my sister at last. "Lorna, I'm sorry, but I can't refute what the King has said."

"You don't mean that," Lorna said shaking her head as her eyes began to fill with angry tears.

"But I do. I've been meaning to tell you for some time; I swear I was going to, but I—I wasn't sure how to exactly. It wasn't supposed to happen like this."

"Well I should think not!"

"Lorna," Daddy warned.

"Did you know?" she asked angrily, suddenly rounding on him. "Did everyone know but me?"

The table was eerily silent as everyone sort of looked around at everyone else. Then, slowly, Ranell raised his hand. "I didn't know."

"I still don't know," Ivor said. "What's going on exactly?"

Lorna huffed. "You want to know what's going on, Ivor? Do you? Because I will tell you; that's what _I _do. Penelope's a traitor!"

"Lorna!" Daddy scolded, but she wasn't listening.

"She pretends to be a caring sister, but she's not! She only cares about herself!"

"That's not true," I pleaded. "I do care."

"Well that's a lie!"

"Lorna, that's enough," Daddy said sternly. "Your sister has had a terrible lapse in judgment and she has made a mistake in not telling you sooner, but she is sorry, aren't you, Penelope?"

"Yes. Yes I am terribly sorry, Lorna. I never meant for this to happen."

"There, you see. Now apologize to her, Lorna."

"No," Lorna said adamantly. "I will not apologize for what I believe to be true."

"Lorna…"

"Stop defending her, Daddy! Or have you forgot, I am your daughter too!" The whole room fell completely silent. "You're always defending her, Daddy. Defending her and forgetting me."

"Lorna, we are sisters," I said. "Daddy does not—"

"Stop it! Just stop it! I'm tired of hearing your excuses!" Lorna stood suddenly. "I'm tired and I'll hear no more!"

Lorna turned briskly and started walking out. I stood and tried going after her. "Lorna, please." I reached out for her hand but she yanked it away.

"Don't touch me! And don't bother coming after me, either! I never want to see you again! You're the worst sister ever!"

Lorna turned on her heels and stormed out of the hall; the heavy wooden doors slammed shut behind her, and left me speechless in her wake. I stood rooted to the spot. I couldn't move. I couldn't breathe. I couldn't do anything. Could that have possibly been any worse? Could anything else have gone wrong? My sister knew about Rilian and I, and she hated me for it. I wanted to cry more than ever, but I fought against the urge; I would not cry here. I would not show them my weakness.

The room was unnervingly quiet after Lorna left and the walls echoed with the slam of the door. I knew if I stood and focused on the pain of Lorna leaving I would cry. So, I focused on the quiet conversation that started behind me.

"What was that about the joys of children, Your Majesty?" Trumpkin asked in what was surly meant to be a soft voice.

"My apologies," the King nearly whispered. "I was not aware that young Lorna did not know."

"No, Your Majesty," I said softly but with resolution. I took a deep breath and turned around to find several pairs of eyes looking at me; my dad's eyes were not among them. His head was propped up in his hand as he pinched the bridge of his nose. I knew how disappointed he must be.

"The blame is mine. I should have told Lorna from the start. I never should have…" I glanced briefly at Rilian before looking away. "I'm sorry Daddy," my voice cracked slightly; my emotions were beginning to get the best of me and I had to fight harder against them. "But I don't feel very hungry anymore. May I be excused?"

My dad said nothing. He simply gave a small nod of his head and a wave of his hand. I gave a shaky curtsy towards the royal family before turning and hurrying towards the door. I didn't quite reach it before Rilian called out after me.

"Penelope, wait." I heard his heavy footsteps rushing up behind me before I felt his hand on my shoulder. "Penelope, I—"

"Please, Rilian, not now. I—I just want to be alone."

I didn't wait for him to lower his hand; I just left. I never knew how much that pained him, but I didn't stop to think about it either. If my relationship with Lorna couldn't be repaired then there was only one thing to be done. And the sooner I started distancing myself from him then the easier it would be in the long run.

I was able to withhold my tears until I reached the safety of home, but I had to settle for crying alone on the sofa. Lorna and I shared a room and she had locked herself in and locked me out. After I had shed a few of my tears and regained my strength, I knocked on our bedroom door. Lorna would not see me though, nor would she speak with me unless it was to shout, "Go away!"

After awhile Mother came and tried her hand at getting Lorna out, but still Lorna would not come. I slept in our small parlor that night on a pallet of old quilts. Lorna finally emerged the next morning, but she still refused to speak a word to me. The next few days passed in much the same way; Lorna passed by me without a glance or a word. And for each day that Lorna avoided me, I did my best to avoid Rilian. I could only succeed at that for a few days, and by the fifth day Rilian managed to corner me, with help from his mother the Queen.

I was sitting alone in one of the more secluded parlors, staring out of the bay window. I would have been sitting outside, but it was snowing again. I was moments away from giving into more tears, which is why I chose that particular parlor; no one ever went by there. Lorna had not spoken to me and she had barely looked my way since _that_ night. I had tried many, many times to talk to her and apologize, but she wouldn't hear me. So…I knew what I had to do. It would be difficult, yes, but I had no other choice. I went to that parlor to cry so that I might renew my strength for what must be done.

I was on the verge of giving in to my tears when she walked in. She moved so silently I didn't hear her approach; I just suddenly saw her standing at the edge of my vision.

"Oh! Your Majesty…" I jumped up and tried curtsying to her but she waved me off.

"That's not necessary, Penelope," she said in a gentle voice. "May I join you?"

"Yes. Yes of course." I indicated to the sofa on which I had been sitting, but remained standing myself.

"You may sit too, Penelope. I did not mean to disturb your thoughts."

"Oh, it's alright. You didn't disturb anything. I—I wasn't doing anything. Just sitting. And watching the snow, I suppose."

The Queen laughed softly and tapped the sofa next to her. "Please, Penelope, sit."

"Th—thank you, Your Majesty."

"I suppose there is no chance of you calling me Ava?"

"Oh, I—I couldn't possibly be so frank as that, Your Majesty," I said nervously. Being around Rilian was one thing, but being around the rest of the royal family was still very odd for me. Though my family may have held great prestige amongst the royal family, I spent six years of my life being no more than a lowly commoner in Narrowhaven.

The Queen tapped the sofa again, indicating once more that I should sit. So I did. We sat in silence for awhile. I don't know if it was awkward for her, but it was a bit for me. Like I said, being around the royal family was odd for me. The Queen broke the silence.

"I apologize for my husband's actions. His uncle kept him very secluded when he was young. And though he is very wise in matters of court, he is still very…unaccustomed to matters of courtship."

"It's not his fault, Your Majesty. I should have told Lorna long before. From the moment I knew her true feelings, I should have been free with mine. But to be quite honest, I wasn't sure what those feelings might be or, rather, what they could become. I never thought things would go this far, that it would come to this, or that I'd feel the way I do. Never did I think it possible."

"And, may I ask, what do you feel for my son, Penelope?"

"I—" I was about to be honest and tell her just what thought I felt, but what good would that do? How would that help? "It doesn't matter how I feel, Your Majesty. I never should have let my feelings get this carried away. I should have stopped things long before now, but because I have delayed it will be all the more difficult now. Please, Your Majesty, know that I care a great deal about your son, I truly do, but no person is worth the hate of family."

"What are you saying, Penelope?" Rilian suddenly asked from behind us. I jumped up at the sound of his voice.

"Rilian…"

"Rilian! You know eavesdropping is not polite," the Queen said in a scolding manner. She too had stood at the appearance of her son.

"Who's dropping eaves, Mother? I came to see how Penelope was doing, and this is what I hear?"

"Please, Rilian." I forgot that I was in the Queen's presence still and I spoke casually with Rilian as I stepped around the sofa towards him. "Please, try to understand. Lorna is my sister, and she hates me now. She acts as though I do not exist."

"And so you would give up on us?"

"What else am I to do? She's my sister, and I have caused her a great deal of pain. I know not how else to fix it."

Rilian was hurt. I could see the pain on his face clearly. But I knew this would hurt.

"Perhaps this is a conversation best done in private," the Queen said as she too rounded the sofa. "But before I leave…" the Queen stood between Rilian and me so that I had to look at her, and she placed a hand on my shoulder. "Keep in mind, Penelope, that Lorna is still very young and has much growing to do. Though this time is difficult, matters of the heart should not be made rashly."

The Queen gave my shoulder a gentle squeeze before walking out and leaving Rilian and I alone in the parlor. I wasn't sure what to do now. I hadn't had my chance to cry, and I was suffering for it. I could slowly feel my resolve begin to crack. I didn't know how long I could hold the tears off.

"So, you want to end things between us?" Rilian asked at last. His voice was very soft and fragile.

I shook my head. "I don't want to, no, but I believe we must."

"I don't want to either, Penelope," he said with more strength as he stepped in closer.

"I'm sorry, Rilian, but what would you have me do? Would you have me to continue to be the cause of my sister's misery? Should I continue to betray her as she believes I do?"

"You are not betraying her."

"That is how she sees it though. The bond between sisters is special, as I imagine the bond between brothers is; they are different than the bond between brother and sister. Because Lorna made clear her feelings for you long before I even knew mine she has laid a claim on you, an understanding. For me to violate that understanding, in Lorna's eyes, is, at its core, a betrayal. The only ways I can think of to offset such a betrayal would be for us to receive Lorna's grace, which she is not willing to give, or for us to be no more."

"So we deny our feelings? Pretend they never existed? All for the comfort of some girl?"

"She is not some girl; she is my sister."

"Yes. I know. I'm sorry." Rilian moved in even closer. "This all seems so unfair. Why should we have to suffer? Why should we have to deny...whatever this is…all for her? Are we not allowed to be happy?"

When he took both of my hands in his, I nearly lost it. I was actually surprised at how well I had been holding up; the urge to cry had been steadily decreasing, until that moment. Though he tried to capture my gaze, I avoided looking at him. I took in a few deep and steadying breathes before finally looking back at him.

"Rilian, I'm sorry, but I really see no other way. This must be goodbye."

I pulled my hands from his and began walking away. The hurt that I saw flash through his eyes had me crumbling on the inside. I had to get away quickly before I lost it in front of him. I hated crying; I hated feeling so weak. I had never cried in front of Rilian before, and I didn't want to start now. Rilian would not let me leave so easily though. Just as I reached the door he said something. Something I never thought I'd hear him say now, though it was something that I was dreaming of. And it was enough to halt me in my tracks.

"I love you."

It was so soft, so fragile that I wasn't sure I'd even heard it. I stopped where I was, but I didn't turn around. My breaths came in rapid pants. I thought I was surly mistaken when all that followed was silence. But then he said it again.

"I love you."

I felt the tears spring to my eyes, and I couldn't stop them from falling.

"I love you, Penelope."

I could hear his footsteps as he walked towards me.

"I've been wanting to tell you for the last several weeks, but I wasn't sure how to do it best. I know this is hardly the ideal moment, and I'm not using it as some desperate ploy, though it may seem that way. My feelings are earnest, and I thought you should know them.

"I love you," he said again. "If you tell me these feelings are not returned, then I shall let you leave and you will never have to hear from me again if that is what you wish. But if there is even the slightest chance that you might love me too…then I think you should stay and fight for us. Do not let your youngest sister, who does not even know what love is, prevent you from loving whom you choose."

I wrapped one arm around myself while I covered my mouth with my other hand in an attempt to muffle the sobs. I could feel my shoulders shaking and breaking my cover. I had made up my mind. I was set on what I must do, but I never saw this coming. This…this changed everything. I could feel Rilian standing right behind and I turned around to face him. I could not see him though for the tears running from my eyes. That didn't matter however; I knew well enough where the crook of his neck was in relation to me, and I buried my face in it. Rilian wasted no time in wrapping his arms around me and holding me. It was several minutes before I had breath enough to speak.

"I do. I do love you, Rilian. I do. I love you." Rilian's arms closed in around me a little tighter and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

XOXOX

**_2350 June 9_**

Obviously, Rilian and I didn't call off our courtship that day; we confessed our love for the first time instead. Though Lorna did eventually begin speaking with me again, our relationship was very strained. Rilian and I did our best to keep our feelings under wraps whenever she was near, out of courtesy. And mealtimes were always a bit awkward, since things had been slightly rearranged and I now sat beside Rilian.

It wasn't until after Rilian disappeared and I confessed my part in his leaving and Lorna found me sobbing in bed that she first began to come around. I don't know if she was exactly okay with us being together, but she did understand that I was in a lot of pain. That was the first night that she crawled in bed with me and held me until I fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>So, I hope you all enjoyed the short appearance of Ava, the Naiad Queen. And I hope I portrayed her well. It's a bit odd writing about her from someone else's perspective. <strong>

**This was another sad-ish chapter, I know, but you all should be used to that by now. You've been such troupers, and as thanks I give you this brief look at chapter 7.**

* * *

><p>Six years. Rilian is still missing, and I still miss him.<p>

Seven years. Rilian is still gone. The pain is still there, but I'm learning to live with it. I've learned to hide it.

Eight years. I feel like I've lost so much, but I tell none. No one knows the true pain I feel. No one. Except maybe the King. Like me, he's learned to hide his pain well, but like with Rilian, I see his mask. I know how he hurts.

Nine years.

The years go by slowly but surely. Around me things change steadily. I've grown older; my siblings have grown older. Ranell has found a young maiden from the village, fallen in love with her, married her, and now they are young parents to a six month old. Ivor too has met someone and married. Even Lorna is in a long courtship with a young man from Archenland, the son of one of Daddy's old friends; we are expecting a marriage proposal to come any day now. Things have changed all around me, and yet within I feel the same pain.

Suitors continue to come and seek my hand and I continue to fight them for it. Most of the suitors who come are young knights, or the sons of lords, or in some cases the grandsons of lords as my father had been. Fortunately, none have been as bad as Sir Blaine; he was easily the worst. Many come, fight, lose, and leave without leaving any sort of impression upon me. A few, however, I now consider friends, but none have come close to filling in the hole left by Rilian.

None, that is, except for Pierre.

* * *

><p><strong>End Preview. Hey! I did say it was brief.<strong>

**Eeep! I got my copy of Killing Bono early! Unfortunately for me, I won't have time to watch it until Saturday. :( But...! I still have it! :D ...(I know! That has absolutely nothing to do with this story, but I just thought I'd share my excitement with you all. Thanks for listening.)  
><strong>


	8. I'll keep your heart with mine

**Well...the mystery of Pierre is about to be revealed. Please, if you can, hold your judgment of him until the end of chapter 9. Those not familiar with Tianna and Cyril from chapter 7 of The Naiad Queen, the Seven Isles family has a French accent. (But of course in Narnia, they don't know it as a French accent but as a Seven Isles accent.) **

**Hope you enjoy!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait...<strong>

**Chapter 7: I'll keep your heart with mine...**

**Nine Years Missing**

**_2345 April 30_**

Six years. Rilian is still missing, and I still miss him.

Seven years. Rilian is still gone. The pain is still there, but I'm learning to live with it. I've learned to hide it.

Eight years. I feel like I've lost so much, but I tell none. No one knows the true pain I feel. No one. Except maybe the King. Like me, he's learned to hide his pain well, but like with Rilian, I see his mask. I know how he hurts.

Nine years.

The years go by slowly but surely. Around me things change steadily. I've grown older; my siblings have grown older. Ranell has found a young maiden from the village, fallen in love with her, married her, and now they are young parents to a four month old. Ivor too has met someone and married. Even Lorna is due to be married to a young man from Archenland, the son of one of Daddy's old friends; the day of their union is fast approaching. Things have changed all around me, and yet within I feel the same pain.

Suitors continue to come and seek my hand and I continue to fight them for it. Most of the suitors who come are young knights, or the sons of lords, or in some cases the grandsons of lords as my father had been. Fortunately, none have been as bad as Sir Blaine; he was easily the worst. Many come, fight, lose, and leave without making any sort of impression upon me. A few, however, I now consider friends, but none have come close to filling in the hole left by Rilian.

None, that is, except for Pierre.

It was a bitterly cold winter day when Pierre and his entire family arrived in Cair Paravel, and I had to stand outside with the Princess to greet them. Pierre arrived with his three older brothers and his parents, Queen Tianna and King Cyril of the Seven Isles. Pierre was a prince. Rilian was a Prince.

At first I looked at Pierre like I looked at any male, with indifference. Yes, he was attractive. He was tall with shoulder length, shiny, black hair, dark, rich eyes, and he had the makings of a thick beard; unlike his brothers who wore their hair short and were smooth faced. All of them were attractive, but if I had to, I'd easily say Pierre was more so. It made no difference to me though. I had looked upon many attractive men over the years; none of them fazed me. Why should Pierre be any different?

But Pierre was different. Rilian was different.

Princess Rhea was not thrilled with the Seven Isles princes' presence in Narnia. She was convinced that her father had invited the royal family in the hopes that she would marry one of the three younger princes. (The eldest prince, Henri, was the crown prince and was due to inherit the Seven Isles throne, and he was already betrothed). It was no secret that the King was beginning to grow anxious, worried that his daughter and heir to his throne might not find a suitable husband to rule alongside her. As many suitors who had called on me, more had called on Rhea and for different reasons than my own Rhea too had turned down each suitor. I knew it was not a law for a queen to have a king by her side, but I had a suspicion it was not the King's intent that his daughter find a suitable king, but that she found love. The King was a strong believer in love, that I knew.

The whole foreign family stayed in Narnia for just over a week. They arrived shortly before the Winter Ball and then King Cyril and Prince Henri left shortly after; Queen Tianna and the remaining three princes stayed for several weeks more. The interaction I had with Prince Pierre before the ball was next to none, but afterwards he sought me out nearly every day. Honestly…I didn't mind speaking to Pierre every day, and as the day of his departure drew nearer I actually looked forward to spending time with him.

People noticed our blooming friendship; I know they did. Mother smiled knowingly. Queen Tianna smiled happily. Princess Rhea asked less of me so as to offer me more time to spend with Pierre. Lorna started doting on me, asking to brush my hair and help me choose my dress each day, but I declined her help. I never put much stock in trying to look beautiful as I cared little for beauty. Even King Caspian noticed _something_. The late Queen once told me her husband was unaccustomed to matters of courtship, but in the days of Pierre, when the King looked our way, I saw something in his eyes and I knew he knew.

Did I love Pierre?

No. The feelings I had for Pierre were nothing like the feelings I had for Rilian. My heart didn't flutter and beat wildly, it tightened and slowed. My skin didn't flush at his touch, it tingled. I didn't suddenly find it difficult to breathe, it was easy. And yet…I longed to see him, to spend time with him.

Did I love Pierre?

Maybe. We were friends, truly. Our connection was natural. I didn't have to force a smile and he made me laugh easily. I enjoyed our time together. He understood me and he often knew what I was thinking without my having to say anything. I valued our friendship, our companionship. I felt happy in his presence. I forgot my sadness when he was near. I hurt no more.

Did I love Pierre?

Yes. I think I did. I found myself seeking _him_ out. I went to his quarters to meet. We strolled hand in hand through the gardens or on the beach, though it was very cold. When we were in a room with others we positioned ourselves near each other, and though we were in a room with others, it often felt as if it were just the two of us. His smile would make me smile. His laugh would warm my heart.

I did love Pierre. But I loved Rilian…more.

I guess my love affair with Pierre began at the Winter Ball when he asked me to dance. For the two balls in which Rilian and I were courting, Rilian never once asked me to dance; of course, our courtship was still a secret then.

XOXOX

**_2353 December 22_**

"I see, Princess, that your feelings toward the Seven Isles Princes have changed for the better," I said as Princes Armel and Basile, the two middle sons, left our sides to fetch some drinks for us.

"Nothing gets by you, does it, Penelope?" Rhea asked through her laughter. "Yes my feelings have changed; it was difficult for them not to. Armel and Basile are quite the comedic duo, are they not?"

"Yes, they do make one laugh easily."

"And, as it turns out they are just as annoyed with this supposed match-up as I. They say their parents have consistently been trying to find them mates, but they have thus far been unsuccessful."

"Well I suppose any woman who did agree to be a bride to one of them must also agree to be the bride of the other. I hardly doubt those two could separate long enough for separate weddings."

Rhea laughed. "Right you are, Penelope. Can you imagine having twins such as them?"

"I don't think I want to. Having one sounds painful enough, never mind the fact that you'd have to raise them both at the same time." Ranell's wife Sara had just given birth to their first child, a son, two nights ago and I had been in the room with Sara at the time.

"So, do they too desire to be only friends?" I asked concerning the foreign twins.

"Fortunately for me yes," Rhea replied.

"And what of the youngest Prince? Does he also desire to be only friends?"

"Pierre?" Rhea asked with a laugh. "Pierre has not even noticed my existence."

"I do not believe that, Your Majesty. He has not been able to stop looking this way all night."

Rhea looked at me curiously. "That is true; he has not been able to look elsewhere, but he looks not at me."

"If not you, then who?"

"You, Penelope. He's looking at you."

"Me? That cannot be right."

"It is, and it is not just tonight. From the moment he arrived in Narnia he has not been able to keep his eyes from you."

I flashed back briefly to the moment I first noticed his rich eyes. It was moments after their arrival and I was showing the four Princes to their rooms.

**__2353 December 17__**

_"All of your rooms are in this hall," I said as I walked slightly ahead of the four foreign Princes. Suddenly I was side by side (with one on either side) with the two middle sons._

_ "Did you give us—"_

_ "—one single room—"_

_ "—as requested?" they asked swapping off._

_ "Uh—" I hesitated momentarily because my head was still reeling from trying to follow their question—and decipher it because their accent was thick. "Unfortunately, no. King Caspian, as did your parents, strictly insisted on two rooms."_

_ I stopped in front of the first room and when I turned to face them I saw their downcast looks. "However…" Their ears perked up and they lifted the heads a bit. "I did manage to procure you two rather unique rooms."_

_ I opened the door and walked to the middle of the left hand wall where two sets of double doors sat locked. I unlocked and opened both sets to reveal the neighboring room._

_ "If you leave these doors open, it is like one large room, is it not?" I asked._

_ "Oui! Merci, Mademoiselle, merci!" they exclaimed excitedly in their native tongue before moving about in a manner that was more suited for five year olds instead of thirty-five year olds. All at once they both turned to me and began speaking rapidly in their native language again; I looked at them curiously, not understanding a word they said._

_ "Ze are saying many zanks for ze rooms. Zey are delighted wiz zem," Prince Henri said._

_ "Ah! Well then, you are most welcome and I do hope you enjoy your stay." Henri translated my welcome and the twins nodded in my direction before heading further into the second room. I turned to the two remaining Princes._

_ "Your rooms are across the hall," I said as I began walking out._

_ "Are zey conjoining as well?" Henri asked._

_ "No; I'm sorry. I wasn't aware that you would want joining rooms too. I might could find you one if you want."_

_ "No. Zat will not be necessary, will it Pierre?" The youngest Prince shook his head in response._

_ "Well here they are." I pointed to the two doors. "They are mirrored rooms to each other; you may choose either one. Is there anything else you might need?"_

_ "No. Zat will be all."_

_ "Very well then. King Caspian has planned a welcoming feast for evening meal. It will be ready at the toll of the bell in the grand dining hall. Your Majesties." I curtsied._

_ I turned to walk away when one of the Princes, the youngest one, Pierre, grabbed my hand. I was a bit perturbed by it because I had a suspicion he was going to kiss it, but I did my best to hide my annoyance. Pierre did not kiss my hand however, not then at least. Instead he covered it with his own so that when he raised it to his lips he actually kissed the back of his own hand, not mine. Then those rich and penetrating dark eyes met with mine and I was at a momentarily loss of thought._

_ "Merci, my gracious Lady," he said in a voice that was as deep and as rich as his eyes. Rilian's voice was a gentle tenor, while Pierre's was a bold bass._

_ At the words 'my gracious lady' I was pulled forcefully back into my right mind and I gently pulled my hand from his. "Let's make something clear right now. I'm not __**your**__ lady. I am the Princess', and she only calls me that on rare occasions. All other times I am simply Penelope. It __**will**__ be that way with you." … "Your Majesties," I added with a curtsy at Henri's stunned look. Pierre didn't seem fazed at all by my boldness; he merely smiled._

_ "Zen, merci my gracious, Penelope." His eyes locked with mine again and (again) I was faced with a temporary loss of thought. Henri gently placed a hand on Pierre's shoulder to direct him to one of the rooms causing Pierre to break eye contact and allowing me to quickly walk away._

**_2353 December 22_**

"And I hear," Rhea said pulling me out of my flashback, "that he has been asking all around the castle about you. He wants to know everything he can. Of course, he has not asked me yet; I think he is shy."

Rilian was never shy.

"If he wishes to know about me then he should have the courage to ask me himself," I said with a bit of annoyance.

"Hmm. Well, I think he just found some courage." Rhea discreetly nodded her head in the direction Pierre had last been in. I looked to find him heading our way.

"Your Majesty," he said as he bowed to Rhea.

"Prince Pierre," Rhea replied with a nod of her head.

"Mademoiselle Penelope," Pierre said as he bowed lightly to me.

I curtsied and greeted, "Your Highness."

"I was wondering, or ra'zer 'oping zat I might 'ave ze next dance?" he asked looking at me. "Zat is," he looked to Rhea, "if you can spare a few minutes of 'er?"

Rhea smiled at me as if to say, 'I told you so,' before responding to Pierre. "You may have as many minutes with Penelope as she will afford you."

"Zen may I 'ave ze 'onor, Penelope?" Pierre asked again as he held his hand out for me. At that very moment the current song ended and another was about to begin.

"It seems your timing is impeccable." I said. Pierre's smile widened. His eyes met mine again and I couldn't resist. I took his hand and allowed him to lead me to the dance floor.

XOXOX

**_2354 April 30_**

Pierre and I danced for most of the remaining night. When we weren't dancing, we were in a corner talking. It was not at all difficult to talk with him, as I was expecting it to be; he was fluent in my tongue, and it was not at all awkward. Our conversation was natural, following easily from one thing to the next. Just as any conversation with Rilian had been.

I didn't know it then, but looking back on it now it's easy to see. That's where it all began. That's when my feelings first started to emerge. Even if I did know it then, I wouldn't have admitted it then. For the first time in eight and a half years I felt that there might be the smallest chance…the tiniest possibility…the faintest hope of happiness.

I could be happy again. And that happiness could have come with Pierre...

…

…

…

But my feelings for Pierre only brought more pain.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>Just a few more notes. <strong>**

****1) You can find a picture of Pierre on my profile; those of you familiar with the BBC's Merlin may recognize him! ;)****

**2) In my mind, I totally imagined Armel and Basile as a French/Narnian version of Fred and George Weasley from Harry Potter! And that brings a huge smile to my face.  
><strong>


	9. Til you come to me

**So last week when I posted chapter 7, I didn't even realize that the site has temporarily disabled all external links. So if you tried to view the picture of Pierre, you couldn't. Sorry about that. :/ For anyone interested, I said I modeled him after a certain Merlin character; of course that character just **_had_ **to be Lancelot, right? I really didn't intend for Santiago Caberra to play Pierre, but when I saw him as Lancelot it just seemed to fit perfectly. What do you think?**

**A few of you warmed up to Pierre a little in the last chapter, for which I am thankful (he really is a good guy). And like I said earlier, please try not to judge him too harshly until the end of chapter 9 (which is the next chapter). Also, keep in mind, that Penelope is going through a very difficult time and she can easily be confused.**

**Anywho...without any further hesitation, I give you chapter 8. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait…<strong>

**Chapter 8: 'Til you come to me...**

**Five Weeks After Winter Ball**

**_2354 April 30_  
><strong>

In the days of Pierre I thought of Rilian less. Does that make me a bad person? Was it a betrayal on my part to form feelings for Pierre? If he came back, would Rilian understand and forgive my feelings for Pierre? Did Rilian ever have time to think of me? Or had I been tossed aside like an unwanted (or unneeded) piece of scrap cloth? In the days of Pierre I didn't think of Rilian as often as I had been, but when I did think of him these were the things I thought of.

In the days of Pierre I thought of Rilian less because Pierre kept me distracted from my pain. We talked and laughed a lot—he enjoyed making me laugh and he did so easily—but we also had moments of quiet serenity together. Even in these moments, where were read or played chess, Pierre's presence was enough to distract me from the pain. It helped that we never talked about Rilian.

Until one day.

XOXOX

_**2354 January 28**_

Pierre and I sat on a sofa in one of the ground floor parlors reading. It was one of our moments of quiet serenity. The night of the Winter Ball was about five weeks past, and Pierre and I had become rather close since then. We spent most of our time together; though, he had not yet made a formal request for courtship.

I was just fine with that, because the moment he requested courtship meant we would have to duel and if he didn't win, or even if he _did_ win, then things would be forever changed between us.

Suddenly Pierre laughed and I looked over at him. "What's so funny?" I asked.

"Zis cannot be true," he said as he pointed to the page he was currently reading. I looked over to see what it was; he was reading the tale of the King's Great Voyage to the edge of the world.

"Oh! That has always been one of my favorite stories. What are you having a difficult time believing?"

"Zis boy…zis O'zer-Worlder couldn't really 'ave become a dragon. Could 'e?"

"Why not? This is Narnia; stranger things have happened. Our history is full of stories based on magic and our country has long been governed by the laws set forth from our ancient Kings and Queens who were Other-Worlders themselves."

"So you believe zis story of ze boy dragon?"

"Yes. I do. I believe everything in that book. The King had it scribed as soon as the _Dawn Treader_ returned from its voyage. And my grandfather was there."

"When zis book was scribed?"

"No… Well, yes, but I meant he was there on the voyage. My grandfather was the crewman they picked up at the Lone Islands."

"Ze one who went after 'is wife?"

"That's him. My mother begged to go too, but she had to stay with my grandmother's sister. She tried going anyway, but Aunt Halona caught her trying to sneak out."

"I see. Zat is some special family you 'ave."

"My family? I do believe your family is rather special too, _Your Highness_," I emphasized his title and Pierre made a face.

"Bleh. Please, do not use such titles wi'z me. I 'ave never liked zem. I am no one special. Zere is no'zing 'igh about me. Ze only way I will be king is if my zree bro'zers all met with an unfortunate fate. And Aslan willing, may zay all live long, long, lives."

"You do not want to be king? Even if you had a choice, and nothing happened to your brothers, you wouldn't choose to be king?"

"No. Why would I want all zat pressure? 'Enri was born for ze crown; 'e will bear it well. Let 'im keep it."

"Rilian was never very fond of his title either. He would use it to his advantage when it suited him to do so, but mostly he shied from it. He feared the day he would be named king." I hadn't even realized that I'd spoken of Rilian until my ears were met with deafening silence. I grew suddenly nervous and swallowed hard as I refrained from looking at Pierre. Perhaps if I said nothing more, he would forget that I had said anything at all.

It was obviously not my day.

"You knew ze King's son well?"

I shrugged my shoulder slightly. "There weren't many children in the castle when we were growing up. It was just Rilian and Rhea, and then my siblings and I. I was the closest to Rilian's age, only two years younger than he. Ranell was four years younger and Ivor and Lorna were too young. Rhea was only four years older, but Rhea has always been…well Rhea."

"I should 'ope she wasn't anyone else."

I smiled. "I mean she has always been more Naiad than Princess. She does not belong in a grand palace with marble halls. She belongs in the river with her Naiad sisters. That is where her heart lies."

"If she desires to be in ze river, zen why does she entertain potential suitors?"

"She desires to be in the river, yes, but her people need a successor, and Rhea cares more for the needs of her people than her own desires."

"Was 'er bro'zer ze same way?"

"Rilian? Yes. He was a great prince. He always cared more for his people than himself. He always sought to right any injustice. It didn't matter if they were human, Narnian, or some Islander he had never met before. If he knew of an injustice he did everything in his power to set it right."

"So you did know 'im well?"

"Yes, I knew him well. I suppose you could say we were best friends. We told each other everything…or, at least, more than we told anyone else."

"But…you were more zan just friends, no?"

I didn't respond right away. I simply looked at Pierre and waited for him to ask what he really wanted to know.

"You used to court before 'is disappearance?"

I took in a deep breath. "Briefly."

"Two years is briefly?"

"It was a secret courtship for most of the time. Our courtship was only public for a few months before he disappeared."

"Why ze secret?"

"Lorna had made clear what her feelings were for him, and I felt as though I had no right to intrude upon them."

"Did 'e return 'er feelings?"

"No. He only ever saw Lorna as a young admirer."

"So you wouldn't 'ave really been intruding?"

"Maybe not, but it still felt that way."

There were a few moments of silence before Pierre asked his final question.

"Did you love 'im?"

Somehow I knew he was going to ask that. "I was young. I didn't really know what love was. I still don't think I know what it is."

"And yet you wait for 'is return."

"I've been waiting, but how long can a girl really wait for her prince to return? How many years must pass before she finally accepts the truth?"

"And what truz would zat be?"

"That Rilian's never coming back."

A few more moments of silence passed in which I stared off in the space directly in front of me, while Pierre's eyes bore a hole into the side of my face.

Then at last he said, "I zink if she really loved 'er prince, a girl could wait forever."

"Then perhaps I didn't love him."

XOXOX

Had I really said that out loud? To be honest, I don't know. I do know I was at least thinking it.

I was tired of waiting. I wanted to feel love again—perhaps the very fact that I said _again_, means that I _did_ love Rilian. I wanted to feel the rush of a kiss. I wanted to laugh and be happy all the time, not just when I was with Pierre. I wanted to feel the way Pierre made me feel every day. I was tired of all the aching, and all the pain I felt and the tears I cried. I was tired of waiting, and I was ready for it to be over.

At least…that's what I tried to convince myself.

XOXOX

After our talk about Rilian, Pierre and I went back to reading in silence. Or rather, I looked at the pages before me and flipped them every so often to give the illusion that I was reading. Mostly I continued to think about Rilian and ponder my feelings for him and Pierre. When the hour grew late and my eyes grew weary, Pierre escorted me back to my private rooms as he always did. And just as he always did he took my hand between the both of his and kissed the back of his own hand.

"Why do you do that?" I asked. "You kiss your own hand and not mine."

"I would never kiss a lady wiz'out obtaining 'er permission first."

"Even for a kiss on the hand? Most boys presume a hand is okay."

"A kiss is a kiss. It matters not where it is placed."

I smiled. Pierre really was different.

"Bonne nuit, Penelope."

"Goodnight, Pierre." He gave a small nod of his head and turned to walk away. I watched him walk down the hall for awhile before I called after him. "You may, you know."

Pierre turned back around. "I may what?"

"You may…" I swallowed. Why was this suddenly so difficult? This is what I wanted, wasn't it?

"Penelope?"

"You may kiss me… if you wanted to. You have my permission."

"I do?" he asked with a smile.

I nodded. "You do. If you wanted to."

He began walking back towards me. "Why wouldn't I want to?"

I shrugged one shoulder; suddenly I felt a bit self-conscious. I would not show him my fear though. This _is_ what I wanted. I did _want_ him to kiss me. I _did_. Truly.

"I only meant that you don't have to, but if you wanted to…it would be alright with me. I wouldn't fight it."

"Ah, Penelope." He stood before me once more. Directly before me. He brought a hand up to rest tenderly on my cheek. My heart beat frantically at his touch. "I do want to."

His fingers trailed lightly down my cheek to my chin. He tilted my head up slightly as he lowered his head to mine. I could feel his breath against my skin as he exhaled. My heart was really racing now, and the blood was rushing to my extremities. But I fought against it. I would not back down from this. I would not.

His lips hovered just above mine. I could reach out and touch them with mine they were so close. I nearly did. Then suddenly I felt his hand grab mine and he brought it to his lips where he placed a kiss on the back of it. His lips were soft, tender, and moist on my skin.

"I do want to kiss you, Penelope. You've no idea 'ow much I want to. But, per'aps a kiss on ze 'and will suffice for tonight?" Then he kissed my hand again before we said a second goodnight, and he walked away once more.

XOXOX

**_2354 April 30_**

Several days passed without any further change between Pierre and I. He would kiss my hand frequently and sometimes he would kiss my cheek or my forehead. Once or twice he even kissed my nose. But that was all. That was the closest to a proper kiss we ever came. The only thing that changed was that Pierre and I continued to grow closer, and my feelings for him continued to grow stronger.

There came a day nearly three weeks after Pierre first kissed my hand, that things really changed. It was a Thursday afternoon. I had not seen Pierre at all that day because I had some family matters to attend to. Lorna's Archenland Knight was visiting Narnia and he decided to ask Ranell for Lorna's hand, but before Ranell gave him an answer he wanted to obtain the opinions of the rest of the family. Of course we all said yes. That happened in the morning, and I stuck around awhile to actually witness Barend (that was his name) ask Lorna. Then I stayed around to congratulate her because she said yes. I was on my way back from Ranell's house, where we had all gathered, when I encountered King Caspian and Queen Tianna, Pierre's mother.

XOXOX

_**2354 February 15**_

"Your Majesties," I said as I curtsied.

"Good day, Penelope," the King said. "I must say I am surprised to see you alone."

"I had some family things to attend to."

"I do 'ope every'zing is well," Queen Tianna said.

"Oh yes, Your Majesty. Everything is fine. It's better than fine, actually. My sister, Lorna, she's…well, she's getting married."

"Oh! Zat is wonderful news!"

"Indeed it is. When did this happen?" the King asked.

"Just now," I replied. "Or rather, half an hour ago. Mum was still misty-eyed when I left."

"I suspect she was. So where are you off to now?"

"I was actually looking for Prince Pierre."

"And I was looking for you."

"Oh! Pierre!" I jumped a little and turned around to find him standing behind me. Then, remembering that his mother was now standing behind me, I curtsied him. Pierre smiled and bowed his head in response, and his mother laughed softly.

"Oh! I do not understand why you try to be so proper all ze time, Penelope, like I do not already know zat you 'ave been ze one monopolizing my youngest son's attention zese past several weeks."

"La mère, what you must understand is, Penelope is a very private person. She 'ardly tells 'er own sister 'er deepest secrets," Pierre said as he came to stand beside me and I turned back around to face the King and Queen Tianna.

"And what secrets 'as she told you, le fils?"

Pierre did not respond, for which I was thankful.

"Does Lorna have any plans for the wedding yet?" King Caspian asked after a somewhat awkward silence.

"No, not much of anything at the moment, Your Majesty. Just before I left though, she mentioned something about having the wedding here in Narnia for the sake of our Mother and grandparents. It would be difficult for our grandparents to travel to Archenland and a wedding here would please Mum. Especially since Lorna and Barend will probably move to Archenland."

"And your moz'er would be okay wiz 'er youngest child living so far from 'ome?" Pierre's mother asked.

"Mum understands. Lorna has been craving an adventure since she was ten. Moving to Archenland would finally fulfill that."

"Your moz'er is a very brave and strong woman to allow such a zing."

"She's the bravest and strongest woman I know."

"I believe zat all ze women in Penelope's family are brave and strong," Pierre said.

"I suppose we almost have to be." Pierre and I locked eyes for a moment before he continued.

"I actually 'ave a proposal myself zat I would like to deliver now."

My stomach plummeted at the word 'proposal.'

"Penelope, I 'ave greatly enjoyed spending time wiz you and getting to know you zese past several days."

I tried desperately hard not to let the smile completely fade from my face, but I wasn't entirely certain that I didn't just appear to be nauseous.

"I believe we 'ave formed a great friendship, 'ave we not?"

Realizing that he was asking me a question, but unable to verbally respond, I nodded my head 'yes.'

"But I would like to request more."

"More?" I asked.

"It is my wish zat you will consider zis a formal request to enter into a courtship wiz you."

"Courtship?"

"Please note, zat I 'ave not mentioned zis to eiz'er of your broz'ers. I did not zink you would approve of zat."

"You would like to court me?" I seemed incapable of saying anything more substantial.

"Yes. I desire it greatly."

"I see…"

"And I am aware of your particular…requests and I accept zem. When you are ready, I will be too."

"Requests?" Queen Tianna asked, clearly a bit confused. "What requests, Pierre? What do you feel you must do to obtain zis courtship?"

I was having a very difficult time finding my voice to answer her question and for whatever reason Pierre didn't answer her either. It was King Caspian who finally did.

"Penelope has made it clear, Tianna, that anyone who wishes to court her must first face her in a duel."

"A duel? Oh. Well, Pierre is a very skilled duelist."

"With all due respect, Your Majesty," I said at last. "I have fought many skilled fighters over the years and none have yet to defeat me." I turned to look at Pierre then, focusing all my attention on him. "You are sure about this, Pierre? This is what you want? Because there's no going back if we go through with this."

"I understand, Penelope." He paused before continuing. "When you are ready to duel, I will be too."

I took a deep breath. "I can be ready tomorrow. Noon."

"Zen I will see you at noon tomorrow in ze arena." Then he bowed his head to me and to his mother and the King before walking off.

XOXOX

I was left in a haze. Why did he have to do this? Why did things have to change? Couldn't they just stay the way they were? I mean, I wanted them to change, I did, on some level… but then again I didn't. I only vaguely remember curtsying to the King and Queen before bidding them adieu and leaving myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh, and before I forget again (and I almost did), unrelated to this story...Killing Bono was great! Ben really shined, and you could tell that everyone had a great time making the film. If you haven't seen it yet and you're a Ben Barnes fan (of if your a Robert Sheehan fan), I highly suggest you find a way to see it.<strong>


	10. There like a bird I'd fly

**It's Friday. You know what that means. New chapter time! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait…<strong>

**Chapter 9: There like a bird I'd fly...**

**The Next Day**

**_2354 April 30_**

My mind found no peace that night. There was no rest for my thoughts. My heart hammered in my chest. My blood raced through me giving me a persistent flush over my body. And my head thrummed and hummed with the dilemma that I could not deliver myself from.

Why did Pierre have to do this? Why was I _making_ Pierre do this? Dueling suitors showed me nearly everything I needed to know about the person I was to court. First, any man who wished to court me must see me as his equal, not his property. If he was not willing to duel me, then I was not his equal. Secondly, in a duel it is rather simple to tell if one is holding back. In a life and death situation you do not hold back. If he held back in the duel then I was not his equal. Furthermore, he must fight with everything he had. He must be willing to hurt me, and he must trust me enough to know that I would block his attack. Likewise, if for whatever reason I could not block his attack, then I would have to trust him to stop in time. Equality and trust, those were my stipulations. That's what I truly based the duel on. It was not a matter of simply winning.

Requiring the duel was a great way to thwart off unwanted suitors. Those who did not wish to fight simply left, and those who chose to fight were usually easily defeated for various reasons. Pierre was different. Pierre had gotten to know me before requesting the duel. He knew what he was fighting for. He knew what was at stake. But I doubted he had what it took. He was kind and gentle; I did think he could risk hurting me. And that's what worried me. Not that he might win, but that he might lose.

And that thought had me terrified.

XOXOX

**_2354 February 15_**

The King found me that night after dinner. I was wandering one of the various gardens just before nightfall. The sky was a beautiful and dark orange color in the west; the sun had already fallen behind the distant mountains. In the east night had already begun to settle in and a few stars were already peaking through. I was trying to distract my tumultuous mind by gazing at the winter flowers, but it wasn't working. And I never knew I was being watched until the King suddenly spoke. I jumped, startled, and turned around to face him.

"Pardon me, Your Majesty?"

He chuckled. "I said, 'he would want you to be happy.'"

"Oh. Whom do you speak of? My father?"

"Him too, yes, but I was thinking of Rilian."

Rilian. Of course it had to be Rilian. The one person that I really didn't want to think about right now, but the one person I couldn't really stop thinking about…ever.

"He loved you, Penelope," the King continued and I looked back up at him (my head had dropped at the sound of Rilian's name). "I may have been blind to it then, it amazes me just how blind I truly was, but when I think on it now it's clear to see. He loved you deeply."

"And how often do you think on it?"

"More than I let on." The King walked around the flowers for a moment. "I think of him daily. I think of the both of them daily. Multiple times a day. Is it not the same for you?"

"It is," I admitted with a sigh. "I try not to, but I can't help it." I sat down on a bench behind me. The King nodded in understanding and sat down beside me.

"He loved you, Penelope; he would not have kept it a secret for so long had he not loved you. But I know he would want you to be happy, more than anything that is what he would want."

"How do you know, Sir?"

"Because that is what I would want for Ava. You do not have to wait for him. If you have the chance to be happy, it is a gift from Aslan and you should accept it."

"I could be happy with Pierre," I finally admitted out loud. "I could be very happy with Pierre. And yet, I feel as though there is some heavy chain holding me prisoner to my grief and I cannot break free."

"Perhaps you cannot break free…alone. Perhaps you will need the assistance of Pierre to break from that chain."

"There is a part of me, a prideful part, that is determined to win tomorrow, but there is also a part, a part I did not know I had until recently, that hopes desperately that Pierre will be the victor."

**_2354 February 16_**

It was the moment of truth. Or nearly the moment of truth at least. The crowd had gathered. I could hear their chatter and their chants from where I stood in the tent. I was not alone in the tent though; Rhea was there with me, both as a friend and helping me prepare. I was dressed in a pair of valor pants, and calf high, lace up, flat soled, leather boots. On the upper half of my body I wore a sleeveless tunic of Dwarvin chainmail that came to about mid-thigh. The chainmail, because it was Dwarf made, was highly durable and extremely light. Over the chainmail I wore a long sleeved tunic in a light grey-blue color. I wore leather vambraces on my arms that nearly completely covered my forearms, and I had a thick leather belt fastened about my waist. My swords, I had two now—Daddy had another sword forged upon my return to Narnia which matched the first—lay on the table in wait.

Rhea finished tying the last knot of my leather belt and stepped around me. "Well, that is all…my lady." She smirked and bowed her head to me. Rhea was always the one to help me dress and prepare before a duel, and every time she would act as though she were the lady's maid waiting on her princess. She liked pretending she didn't have the responsibilities of princess.

"You are all ready to fight now. Or are you?"

"Yes, I am ready," I said as I took a deep breath.

"Very well then, I guess my time is up. I will go take my seat and I will send in Sara to walk you out."

"Thank you, Rhea."

"It's my pleasure, Penelope." Rhea walked to the tent opening then and I walked to the table where my swords lay. I slowly let my hand trail down the outside sheath. Was I really about to go through with this? Was I really going to make Pierre duel me, when I wanted to court him?

I heard the tent flap open again and I knew that Sara had joined me, though I could not see the opening. "Just a moment Sara, I wanted to…"

I turned around and found that it was not Sara who had entered. "Ranell? What are you doing here?"

"I thought that I would walk you out today," my brother replied.

"Oh. Is this Mother's or Lorna's doing?"

Ranell hesitated. "Both actually. They wanted to make sure you were alright."

"I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be? Pierre is not the first man I've dueled."

"We know that, but he is the first that you've gotten to know beforehand. You have dueled all the others first and then spoken with them."

"That was their doing, not mine."

"Perhaps." Ranell walked into the tent more until he stood before me. "How are you, Penelope? Truly?"

"I've told you already. I'm fine."

Ranell shook his head. "When will you learn, Penelope? You cannot lie to me. I am your brother; I know you too well."

"Ranell, I…" I stopped. I couldn't tell him what I was truly thinking. Ranell nodded in understanding.

"Very well then. Let's get this formality over with, shall we?"

"Formality?"

"Most of the people believe that you and Pierre have already begun courting, and that this duel is simply a formality."

"And what will they believe if Pierre does not win?"

Ranell shrugged. "Perhaps they will simply learn not to gossip."

"Right. Until next week comes and they will begin to gossip all over again."

"Exactly. Are you ready, Sister?"

I took a deep breath and sighed a little. "Yes. I am ready." Ranell grabbed my two swords from the table before he and I walked out.

The arena where I dueled my suitors was down in the town, or rather just beside the town; the tent where I prepared had been erected near the arena as usual. The walk from tent to arena was a brief one, but this time around it was filled with anxiety. I really had received very little sleep the night before; my mind would not stop playing through all the possibilities, which were very limited. Either Pierre would win and we would court, or I would win and we would not court. Or…I would court him regardless of the outcome.

The arena was a circle with a single opening in the wall where the competitors would enter. There were three sections for sitting and if the seats were full (and they often were when I dueled) then those who still wanted to watch would gather around the wall and stand. The King sat under a red canopy in the center of the middle section. Queen Tianna sat to one side of the King while Rhea sat on the other. Pierre's brothers Armel and Basile also sat under the canopy.

Pierre was already in the middle of the arena when I arrived, and the exploding cheers from the crowd alerted him to my presence as I stepped through the hole. He turned to look in my direction. Pierre too was dressed in nothing more than pants, boots, a chainmail tunic, and a cloth tunic. His outer tunic though was a golden yellow and emblazed with the Seven Isles Royal Crest. He had only one sword, but he also carried a shield. My heart ran rampant at the sight of him; I tried desperately to push it aside though, and smile for the crowd which had already begun to chant my name.

I strode forward with Ranell at my side. When I reached the center I stopped and turned to face him. He held my swords out to me and held on to the sheaths as I withdrew the blades simultaneously. He smiled, kissed my cheek, and whispered 'good luck' in my ear. Then he bowed to Pierre, who acknowledged his bow with a nod of his head, and left the arena. I turned back to Pierre then and gave him a curtsy; again he acknowledged it with a nod. The crowd was cheering and clapping loudly, but the moment King Caspian stood up, they fell silent.

"This contest is for single combat," the King said. "It will be by the Lion's Code. Three hits will declare the victor. Do both parties agree?"

Pierre bowed and I curtsied.

"If either party wishes to withdraw, they should do so now." The King paused for a moment and neither Pierre nor I said or did anything. "Very well then. May the contest…begin."

The crowd erupted with cheers once more and Pierre and I turned to face each other, our swords at the ready.

The first match started out rather slow and uneventful. We both circled each other a few times before the first strike was made. Pierre stepped into me and swung his sword at a downward angle; I easily deflected it with one of my swords and launched an attack with the other. Pierre blocked me with his shield. Simple movements like that were repeated a few times with no different results, before the pace quickened.

I did not quicken my attacks though, but my footwork, while Pierre increased his attacks. I stopped blocking his sword and merely danced out of the way. I danced on my feet until I managed to dance behind him where I struck him lightly on the back and earned my first hit. The crowd cheered loudly and Pierre and I stepped apart before resetting.

The second match lasted nearly twice as long as the first. Pierre was very careful not to let me get behind him again, though I wasn't really trying to go for the same attack. The second match had me jumping as Pierre swung at my feet, and even rolling on the ground a few times when I stumbled on a rock and had to avoid his sword still. I did manage to get back on my feet though, after playing keep away for a bit, by executing a fancy swinging roll onto the balls of my feet. The only downside to that move was that I had to toss aside one of my swords. In fairness, Pierre tossed aside his shield. The second match eventually ended with a hit for Pierre when he somehow managed to pin my back against his chest while bringing his sword to my throat. He placed a small kiss on my cheek before releasing me and the crowd screamed louder than they had all day.

The third and fourth matches were much shorter, but equally exciting. In the third match I gained my second hit by disarming Pierre and knocking him flat on his back. When I disarmed him his sword flew up into the air before falling straight down. I caught it and used it to gain my hit. The crowd laughed loudly at that; even Pierre laughed at being hit with his own sword. In the fourth match Pierre managed to disarm me of both of my swords, but I did not stop after that. I was able to dance between his swings and wrangle his shield from him. I then used that to block his attacks until I could pick up one of my swords again. In the end though, it made no difference because Pierre still got his second hit. It all came down to one final match. We both had two hits, and whoever received the next hit would be the victor.

The victor was not Pierre.

XOXOX

He threw it! He threw the match! I know he did! He could not deny it. But why did he do it? Why? I had to know the truth. And that's why I sought him out after I had bathed. I went to his rooms, hoping he would be there, and he was. He knew why I had come and he did not protest my sudden entrance.

"Why? Pierre, why did you do it?"

"I do not know what you are talking about, Penelope," he tried.

"You…you…"

"I lost ze match."

"Don't even for one second try to feed me that lie!" I spat angrily. "You and I both know what happened out there. You didn't lose. You threw it. You gave up. You had me, Pierre. You could have beaten me, as simple as that. But you didn't! And I want to know why! Did you think I wanted to win? Do you really think that was the purpose of it all?"

"No, Penelope. I do not zink zat."

"Then why? Why, Pierre? Tell me why!"

"Because…because I…" he stumbled over his words as though he couldn't find the ones he was looking for. I stared at him incredulously, waiting for my answer. Then he stopped trying to find words and he just acted on them. He took two quick strides towards me, put a hand on each of my cheeks, and he kissed me.

He kissed me.

And it wasn't a simple kiss. It was a full kiss. He kissed me as a husband kisses his new wife, with great passion. There was fire and intensity, so much intensity. What's more, I found myself returning his kiss. My arms glided around his neck and he pulled me close. Neither one of us could seem to get enough of the other's kiss. This kiss was full of every emotion and every deep desire we shared. And it was great.

But then a face and a name came to my mind. In my eyes I saw Rilian. In my ears I heard him whisper "I love you." Suddenly I couldn't stop thinking about _his_ kisses and how different they were from _this_ kiss.

This kiss was a burning fire; it withheld nothing. It concealed no secrets, but displayed everything for all to see. Rilian's kisses were gentle. They were teasing. He always gave me just enough to satisfy me, but somehow always kept me yearning for more. His kisses always held the hint of what was to come. He always had me imagining what it would be like to have a full, fiery kiss, to have a kiss like _this_…with him.

I couldn't stop thinking about Rilian's kisses and I couldn't stop comparing them to _this_ kiss. Suddenly this kiss felt different. It didn't feel right. It didn't fill me the way it should. _This_ kiss felt…it felt wrong. Just wrong. All wrong. In that moment I realized something worth realizing. No matter how hard I tried, no matter how I imagined it to be, no matter how many times I told myself otherwise I knew the truth then. A truth that was without fail.

Pierre was not Rilian.

After several long moments of sharing in that kiss, the kiss that changed everything, we broke apart. Pierre's arms remained wrapped around me as he breathed heavily and looked down at me. Meanwhile one of my arms promptly dropped to my side and the other came to rest on my lips. My lips moved before I could even think to stop them, and I said his name.

I whispered, "Rilian."

My eyes slowly lifted to search out Pierre's and I saw him hesitate in breathing as the pain washed over him. I could clearly see the hurt in his eyes. He tried to hide it, but I saw it. As quickly as it came, though, it was gone as he accepted it. It was as though he were expecting it. Waiting for it. I, however, was not expecting it and my eyes clouded with tears. I didn't even try to fight them.

"Zat is why I did not win," he said softly. "Because I knew. I 'ave known."

Suddenly his actions, and his words, of our last match all made sense.

_Pierre's sword clashed against mine as I blocked his attack. We both paused briefly, our breaths heaving. "I see it," he said softly._

_ "See what?" I asked. _

_ I did not get my answer at that moment though for Pierre pulled his sword back. We danced around a little more. He lost his shield and I lost a sword in the dance. My body was tired, and near the verge of collapse. When our swords came together once more and we stood but a few inches apart, Pierre continued._

_ "I see ze passion in your eyes, Penelope."_

_ I was still confused as to what he was talking about, but I didn't get a chance to ask him because he pulled back again. I didn't have to wait as long for the next exchange because just a few short moves later our swords collided for the last time. We stood nearly shoulder to shoulder, my right to his right, our swords meeting in the air, our arms brushing against each other. His eyes locked with mine and I saw his conviction._

_ "'Zere is great passion in your fight, and a fire in your eyes, but nei'zer are for me."_

_ Then I saw that conviction leave him. His eyes closed in a slow blink. His arms dropped back onto his shoulder, as though giving out. My sword slid across his as his fell to the ground. And then my sword fell into his back. I gained the final hit._

_ But I hadn't really gained it. He'd given it to me._

I stared deep into his dark eyes. "I'm sorry," I said as I felt a tear run down my cheek.

"Do not be sorry, Penelope."

"I do love you, Pierre."

He tucked some hair behind my ear and gently stoked my cheek. "I do not doubt it. But you do not love me as you love 'im. You will never love me as you love 'im. Wait for 'im, Penelope. You will be glad zat you did."

I started shaking my head. "I don't want to. I don't want to wait for him anymore. It hurts to wait, and I don't want to hurt anymore."

With his thumbs he wiped the tears from both of my eyes. "Zen I pray Aslan will not make you wait much longer."

Then he kissed me again. It was a kiss very different from the one before. It was softer, gentler. It was a parting kiss. He was saying goodbye. And though I tried to make it more, he wouldn't allow it. He pulled back and walked away leaving me to succumb to my tears alone. I slowly crumpled into a heap as the sobs overtook me.

XOXOX

_**2354 February 20**_

Pierre and his family left a few days later. It was a warmer day than the day they arrived and so we all gathered on the quay to say goodbye. Pierre had already given me his goodbye, but I had not given him mine. No words were exchanged however.

I boldly and resolutely stepped forward. I placed a hand to his cheek and even curled a few fingers behind his ear. And then, because he would not give, I slowly rose up on my toes and placed a soft kiss at the corner of his mouth. My eyes locked with his as I sunk back down and I did not look away, Pierre looked for a moment as though he were contemplating his decision, but then he gave a small bow to me and I curtsied to him. Then Pierre turned and began walking up the gangplank with the rest of his family.

I did not cry as his ship sailed away, though I wanted to. I'm actually surprised at how well I held it together. When the King found me standing on a balcony that over looked the sea and faced the direction of the Seven Isles later that night though, that was different matter. My eyes were sore and dry from all the crying I had done, and I'm certain that if the light had been better then the King would have seen how red they were.

The King came and stood beside me and leaned against the rail as I was doing.

"Why does it feel like he's disappeared all over again?"

The King said nothing. There was nothing to be said. He merely bowed his head and clasped his hands together.

"I feel as though I have made some grave mistake. A mistake that can never be undone or made right. I have let him go."

"Do you really think you could have stopped him?"

"I couldn't stop Rilian from leaving either."

The King gave an audible sigh. "Rilian's leaving was not your doing. It was the work of black magic."

"I could have told."

"There is nothing that anyone in this castle could have done to make Rilian stay, not even I. Only Aslan could have stopped him."

"Then why didn't He?" I exclaimed angrily. "Why does He allow us to go through such pain? Why does He make us hurt so?"

"I cannot answer that, Penelope, not in a way that will bring you comfort. All I know is that Aslan has some plan in work. He does nothing without a greater purpose then what we may see."

"What possible purpose could the Queen's death, Rilian's disappearance, and all this hurt serve?"

"I do not know, but that does not mean I do not believe."

And then I started to cry, not teary eyed but crying. I choked on my sobs. I cried for Pierre. And I cried for Rilian. The King said nothing, but he placed a hand on my shoulder and rubbed it in comfort. When my sobs increased he slid his hand to my other shoulder and tugged, pulling me into his chest where he wrapped his arms around me. I returned his embrace.

This was not the first time the King comforted me like this. It had happened a few other times over the years. The moment would come, then it would pass, and we never spoke of it again. It was nice while it lasted. It told me I was not alone. The King missed Rilian as I missed him, and he still struggled with that loss as I struggled with it. Every day.

XOXOX

**_2354 April 30_**

Pierre left a little over two months ago, and I still feel the sting of losing him.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok. That's the last of Pierre; feel free to judge him now. It's my hope, however, that you feel for him a little. I actually feel sorry for him a bit. :( What about you?<strong>

**This chapter really makes me want to cry for Penelope. Don't take this the wrong way, but I kind of hope it makes you want to cry too.  
><strong>


	11. High through the air

**It's Friday again! And not to cause you any alarm, but I started writing the last chapter this week. There may be an epilogue, depending, or it may just be one final chapter. Not entirely sure yet. Either way, this story will be fourteen chapters in length, fifteen with the prologue (and possibly sixteen with the epilogue). **

**So...we are nearing the end. So sad. :( What will I do when there's no more Naiad Trilogy to write? I really don't know...**

**Any who...on to happier things, like A New Chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait…<strong>

**Chapter 10: High through the air...  
><strong>

_**2356 April 2**_

Ten years. Ten months. That's how long Rilian has been gone.

Nine years. Eleven months. That's how long my father has been gone.

Two years. Two months. That's how long Pierre has been gone.

Now I have to say goodbye to someone else: my grandfather. He died just four days ago, and his body was burned today outside the town. The flames seemed to stretch for miles upon miles into the sky. And in the crowd that came to see, nearly every eye had tears; I didn't know my grandfather meant so much to so many people. Everyone only had nice things to say about him.

Grandmother seems to be doing well, as does mother. My grandfather's passing is not a difficult thing to accept though. He did not die in battle. He did not fall prey to some insufferable illness that weakened him. It was simply age which claimed his life. That certainly makes things a little easier to bear, does it not?

My grandfather was not the only thing I lost this week; there was another thing which, like death, could not be repaired. This was a thing which was very near, and very dear to my heart. I was never without it. For nearly eleven years I have not been without it. But now…now it too is gone. I cannot help but think of what a terrible omen it must be.

It was my necklace. A simple heart pendent hanging on a simple chain, both were crafted by a Faun. For eleven years it hung around my neck; night and day it hung in the spot where he had put it. Until now…

_**XOXOX**_

_**2345 April 12**_

I turned the key in the door and unlocked it as quietly as I could. It didn't matter how many times I did this, I still couldn't keep from looking over my shoulders before turning the handle and stepping through. Rilian stood waiting for me just inside; his smile could not be surpassed, and it instantly brought a smile to my face. I quickly closed the door behind me.

"There she is," Rilian said as he began walking towards me.

"Here I am," I replied. It took no time at all for him to reach me. He placed his hands gently on my hips and pulled me the last few inches to him, where he welcomed me with a simple, yet breath-stealing, kiss.

"I've been wanting to do that all day."

"And I've been wanting you to do that all day," I replied as I wrapped my arms around his neck and beckoned another breath-stealing kiss from him. It was just one though. It was always just one.

"Close your eyes," he said as he stepped back and grabbed both of my hands.

"Why?"

"Because I have a gift for you."

"Rilian, you didn't have to get me anything. You know that."

"And what sort of lover would I be if I did not get you a present on your birthday?"

"The kind that respects my wishes."

"Close your eyes, Penelope."

I heaved a great sigh and closed my eyes as requested.

"And no peaking!"

"Oh fine!" I closed my eyes completely. Rilian pulled on my hands lightly and walked me deeper into the room, and slightly to the right before stopping and dropping my hands. If I had to guess, I would have said we were near his mirror (and we were).

"Rilian?" I questioned when I felt him move away from me.

"Keep your eyes closed, Penelope."

I heard a soft click like a box lid being opened. And then I felt his fingers in my hair as he moved it all to one side; his fingers brushed over the sensitive skin of my neck sending pleasurable chills down my back. Next I felt the cold touch of a metal pendant as he placed what was surely a necklace around my neck. After a few more seconds he had the necklace clasped and he moved my hair back to the way it was. I could feel the weight of the necklace as it hung; it was without question of high quality, and yet it was not so heavy that it was overbearing.

"Now, you may open your eyes," he said softly, and I knew he was a bit anxious to see my reaction.

I opened my eyes to find this beautiful heart hanging around my neck. My hand went instantly to the pendant to feel it and I stepped in closer to the mirror, so that I may see it better. It was solid silver, but inside the heart there were small cutouts and engravings which weaved delicately together. The chain on which it hung was made of onyx stone links, and I knew just by looking that each link was made with precise care and attention. Spaced sporadically throughout the chain were other silver hearts with matching weaves as the large heart.

"It's beautiful," I whispered.

"You're beautiful." I glared at him through the mirror; or at least I tried to, my happiness was overshadowing my aversion to that intolerable word. "You are, Penelope. I cannot help that, and neither can you."

I turned around to face him. "Thank you, Rilian, for the necklace. It's truly remarkable."

"You're welcome, Penelope, and happy birthday. I wasn't quite sure what to get you, so I had the Faun Orruns craft this for you. I thought it to be rather fitting, considering."

"Considering what?"

"That you already hold my heart; now this will simply serve as a symbol of that possession. So long as you wear this, Penelope, you will know that I am thinking of you, and loving you. And nothing could ever change that."

"Rilian…I don't know what to say."

"You don't have to say anything."

"Yes I do. I love you, Rilian."

He smiled. "I love you too, Penelope."

XOXOX

Now that the necklace was broken, what did that say about our love?

XOXOX

_**2356 September 26**_

"Penelope! Are you alright?" Rhea asked from the other side of the river that she, her father, and the royal visitor Lord Barren had just crossed. The four of us, as well as a decent sized guard, were enjoying a pleasant afternoon ride. Well, they were enjoying it at least; I was never fond of riding.

"I'm fine, Your Majesty," I called back as my horse Sable and I began to cross the river too. It was a bit of a struggle, and she threatened to throw me into the water, but we made it across eventually.

"Riding has never been one of my strong suits, particularly because the majestic beast has always had a sort of aversion toward me," I explained once I was back on solid ground and our ride had recommenced.

"Or is that the other way around, I wonder?" Rhea whispered softly to me. I had no time to respond, however, because Lord Barren had also decided to speak.

"What a pity," he said. "I believe every proper lady should know how to ride well. It is a shame your father did not teach you better."

"It wasn't for a lack of trying, I assure you, my Lord. Daddy did try on several occasions when I was younger, but then I moved to the islands for a while, and we had no need for horses there."

"Islands?"

"Oh! That's correct!" the King exclaimed. "Penelope lived on the Lone Islands for a stint of time with her Aunt. I'd almost forgotten." Lord Barren was from the Lone Islands.

"Truly?" Barren asked. "And why might you have lived on the islands alone with only your aunt?"

"She was my grandmother's sister, and her health was poor. She would not move to Narnia, and I did not see it fit to leave her alone. So I stayed with her and cared for her through her last days."

"And on which island did you stay?"

"Doorn, Sir, just outside of Narrowhaven."

"Ah! Narrowhaven. A lovely port but a bit busy for my liking. I'd much prefer the solace of my quiet estates on Felimath."

"I love Felimath! There was this one spot underneath this large oak tree on a hill that overlooked the cove and the south beach. My aunt loved that spot. We used to visit there often; until the last summer. By then she was too weak to get out much."

"I know the spot you speak of; it is beautiful. I can understand why your aunt was so fond of it. And you speak very dearly of her. It's clear to see how important she was to you. But I must wonder, wouldn't you have rather been at home with girls your own age than caring for an ailing woman?"

"She was a dear woman and my life for near six years. Being at home might have been nice in its own accord, but I cannot regret the decisions of my past for they have made me who I am today."

"That is very wisely said, Penelope. It takes most a lifetime to realize that," the King said.

"Well, as you know Your Majesty, I am not like most."

"That you are not, Penelope," Rhea said with a laugh. "You most certainly are not like most."

"I do hope that was meant as a compliment, Princess," Barren said.

"Most surely, my Lord," Rhea replied.

XOXOX

An hour later we were settled at our destination and Lord Barren and Rhea were enjoying a small walk together under the watchful eye of the guards. I would have been walking with them, but the King had personally requested that I stay back a moment. I was confused as to why, until he asked me to join him under his tent and sit with him and his trusted advisor the Lord Drinian.

"What is your opinion of the Lord Barren? Your honest opinion, Penelope?" the King asked.

"Lord Barren?" I briefly glanced down the beach where I could see Barren and Rhea walking; her head was thrown back a little as she laughed, and I could almost make out his faint laughter too. "He is very kind and gentle." I turned back to look at the King. "He's an honest man, and very noble, not because he has to appear that way or because he was born into nobility, but because he chooses to be noble. He's a good man, all around, and I can find no fault with him."

The King nodded his head and sat back in his chair a bit more.

"But you weren't asking about his character, were you, Your Majesty? You wanted to know about your daughter. You want to know if the Princess could ever love him."

"You are very perceptive, Penelope. I believe that is your mother's trait. A trait she inherited from her father, without question."

I paused momentarily. It had not yet been six months since my grandfather's passing.

"No, Your Majesty," I said.

"I beg your pardon," the King said.

"No. Your daughter could not love Lord Barren; not in the way that you would wish. She could not love any the way you or I do. The Princess is different from both of us. She is Naiad."

"Her mother was Naiad, and yet she loved the King very strongly," Lord Drinian said.

"The Queen was different, my Lord," I replied. "She did not know she was a Naiad until the end of the Telmarine reign, and by then she was already fourteen…fifteen…"

"Sixteen. Ava was sixteen at the end of the war," the King said.

"Sixteen, then. She was sixteen when she found out, and then she only spent four years as the Princess before finally succumbing to the powers of love. Rhea on the other hand has known since she was ten, and she has spent every moment of every day for the last twenty-five years longing for the river. It is because of that longing that I do not think she is capable of a mortal love like we."

"A mortal love? You believe love to be a mortal thing? A thing which ends?" the King asked.

"I do, Your Majesty. I not only believe it, I know it to be truth. Love cannot last indefinitely. It always ends, whether by our choosing or someone else's. Love, like us, has a day in which it must be no more."

"Why do you believe such a thing?"

"I have seen it. I have lived it. As have you. You cannot deny it."

"Oh, but I do deny it, Penelope. Love is not mortal; it is immortal. It does not end simply because the one you love is not beside you. It carries on."

"Then you are a stronger lover than I, Your Majesty. For I do not have such strength."

XOXOX

_**2356 October 4**_

"How did it go?" I asked as Rhea walked in. I knew the answer with one look at her teary face. "Is it really _that_ bad?"

"Father is leaving tomorrow," she said with great despair as she sat on her sofa.

"What? Tomorrow? Did you tell him would marry Lord Barren?" I sat down beside her.

"I did, but he would not accept it. He said I did not love Barren, and that he could not allow me to marry a man I did not love."

"Well, do you Lord Barren?"

"Yes. No. Not the way he wants me to. But I love Narnia with everything there is to love, and my love for her should be enough."

"But it's not?"

"No. Not in my father's eyes, at least. He has already sent Barren away, and he sails himself tomorrow."

"Where is he going? And why?"

"He sails for Muil. There is a rumor that Aslan has been spotted there; father intends to find Him and seek His guidance on whom to name as heir in my stead."

"Muil? That's part of the Seven Isles, is it not?"

Rhea nodded her head and my thoughts turned instantly to Pierre. When she started sobbing though, my attention was drawn back to Rhea. "He does not even want me as queen anymore. I have failed him. I have failed Narnia. I've failed mother!"

"No. No, Rhea that is not it! Your father has not based this decision on a sense of failure; he only sees now where your heart really lies: with the river. He knows you will never be truly happy as Queen, and so he wants to do all he can to make sure you are happy, and that you may remain the Princess."

"If that is so, then why does he sail to find a new successor for the throne? The crown belongs to Rilian; it should be his!"

I had nothing to say to this, and when I remained silent Rhea looked at me in disbelief.

"You are with him on this? You think he should give the crown to another?"

"Rhea…it's been eleven years. How long do expect us to wait? Your father and I have accepted the truth; perhaps it is time you do as well."

"No! No. I will never accept that. My brother _will_ return."

XOXOX

The following evening saw the sailing of the King for Muil, and the arrival of two children at Cair Paravel. These children were not ordinary children though. They were sent by Aslan from that other world, the world of the ancient Kings and Queens of Narnia. One of them, the Son of Adam, was one of the prominent characters from my favorite old tale: Eustace Scrubb, the boy dragon. For years I'd read his story, and now at last I was honored with the opportunity to meet him and speak with him. It was nearly all I could do to maintain my composure at the dinner table.

Eustace and his friend Jill were sent by Aslan simply to visit the court of Narnia; at least, that is what I thought. That is what they and their guide Glimfeather had claimed. However, the morning following their arrival I awoke to their mysterious disappearance. They were not in the rooms which I had given them. They were not in the dining hall, nor where they in any of the courtyards or gardens. They could be found nowhere inside or outside the castle, and they were not found in the town. I knew Rhea was distraught over her father leaving, and so I let her sleep in. But by about ten that morning, I realized I could not allow another minute to pass without bringing the disturbing news of the children's disappearance to her attention.

I knocked insistently on her door before she opened it at last.

"I'm awake now, Penelope. Are you happy?" Rhea asked groggily as she walked back towards the bed.

"The children are gone," I said hastily.

"What children?"

"The other-worlders, Eustace and Jill. They're not in their rooms and they're nowhere to be found in the castle. What do we do?"

Rhea halted in her tracks.

"I've looked everywhere for them, and I've had knights search the town for well over an hour now. They've found nothing. There's been sight or sound from them since dinner last night. It's like… it's like they've just disappeared."

"They're gone," Rhea said suddenly, and as though she hadn't been listening to me.

"Yes I know they're gone. That's the problem. Where have they gone too?"

"Home." She turned around and faced me. "Aslan visited me in my dreams last night, and He told me that He had sent the children home."

"Home? But they only just arrived here yesterday."

"No they didn't. As it turns out they've been in Narnia for awhile now; they were exploring with Glimfeather. Their visit here yesterday was the last of their tour. Now they've gone home."

I had a very strong feeling that something was not right. "But they didn't do anything. They hardly even visited. There's always more in the stories. I hardly believe Aslan has sent them home already."

"Well what would you have me do about it? That's what it is. I may know more about what Aslan does than most, but that doesn't mean I understand everything He does! After all, it's not as though He's a tame lion," Rhea shot back in a manner that was unlike her. She never yelled. I was stunned into silence and could not respond.

"I'm sorry, Penelope," Rhea said softly after a few silent seconds. "That was a lie. The children haven't gone home, but it is what we must make everyone else believe."

"Why? Where are they then?"

"I—I can't tell you. Please, you must trust me on this."

"But you know where they are?"

"Yes."

"Are they safe?"

"They will be well looked after. I wholly trust the…Narnian they are with. Please, Penelope. Trust me."

Rhea wasn't simply requesting that I trust her, she was pleading with me both in tone and in look. It was clear to see that it was of vital importance that I merely take her word for it, and I wondered as to why that could be. The children were just children after all; what could they be up to?

And then it dawned on me. They weren't _just_ children. They were children of the other world, sent by Aslan. They didn't come to Narnia simply to visit; they never did. The two children were sent on a quest by Aslan, and Rhea was helping them. There was only one thing I could think of that would require secrecy.

I took a deep breath. "I do, Your Majesty. I do trust you."

"Thank you." Rhea gave a relieved smile.

"Though, I think we should come up with a different story; perhaps one that is more believable then 'they've gone home already.'"

"What did you have in mind?"

"Why don't we tell people that Aslan has sent them on board with your father, to help him? It gives them a purpose for being in Narnia, as opposed to just visiting."

"Sounds good to me."

"And…perhaps you should let me be the one to tell the story? You're really terrible at lying."

"Thanks. I think?"

I smiled. "Why don't you get ready for the day, my Lady, and I'll go ahead and start spreading the word about the children being on board with the King."

Rhea gave her nod of consent before I left. As I began to spread the word that the children were safe and that the Princess had received a dream that they'd been sent on board with His Majesty, I thought more on their secret quest. I could come to no other possible reason than the one I'd already come to. The children were going in search of Rilian. I knew Rhea did not want to tell me this, because she knew I believed that he would never return. That is because for the last eleven years I had no reason to believe he would return, and yet I had waited. But I had long since grown tired of waiting.

Now, however, there was a chance of his return. Aslan had sent someone after him. For a very, very brief moment I felt hope and joy swell within me. Then reality hit. If two other world children sent by Aslan himself could not bring Rilian home, then nothing could. And at the present moment, their success was not a guarantee; Rilian might yet be lost forever.

* * *

><p><strong>Can anyone guess what happens in the next chapter? Anyone at all? Anyone?<strong>

**...**

**...**

**...**

**Oh! I'll just give it to you!**

**RILIAN RETURNS!** **Are you excited? I am!  
><strong>

**...**

**...**

**(Though, if you know anything about the way I write, then you should know not to get too excited.)  
><strong>


	12. Reaching for the sun's full rays

**I hope you all took my warning in the end author's note last chapter seriously...**

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait…<strong>

**Chapter 11: Reaching for the sun's full rays...  
><strong>

_**2356 November 19**_

Stay awake. I had to stay awake. Or did I? I'd promised Rhea that I would sit by her door all night; I didn't promise that I'd stay awake. But then again, if I slept what would keep someone from going into Rhea's room behind me and finding it empty?

"_What are you doing, my Lady?" I asked as I entered Rhea's room to find her still in the castle; though I suppose technically she was outside the castle. She was standing on her balcony in the falling snow._

_ "I'm watching the snow fall, Penelope," the Princess replied solemnly. _

_ "Yes, I see that. What I meant was, what are you still doing here? Is tonight not the night of the Great Snow Dance?"_

_ "It will probably be tonight, yes." She sighed sadly._

"_Then shouldn't you be on your way to the Dancing Lawn for the festivities?"_

_ Rhea turned away from the balcony to face me at last. "I cannot go. I wish I could, but I cannot."_

_ "I don't understand. Why can't you go?"_

_ "Because my father is still away, and my duty is to the castle. I cannot leave."_

_ Ah. I know what's bothering her now. I moved further into the room and placed the small try I was carrying on her mirrored vanity._

_ "Your duty, my Lady," I began once my hands were free, "is to your people, and tonight the Narnians need you on the Dancing Lawn, for what is the Great Snow Dance without the Naiad Princess?"_

_ Rhea shook her head. "I should stay."_

_ "No. You should go."_

_ "What if someone comes looking for me?"_

_ "Then I shall sit by your door all night and tell any who come seeking you that you are greatly distressed over the absence of your father and that you wish to see no one. Go, Rhea. Be the Princess you desire to be, and not the Princess others tell you to be."_

_ "Will you really sit by my door all night?"_

_ "I will, if that is what it takes to make you happy."_

"_You do not have to make me happy, Penelope."_

_ "On the contrary. I am your Lady's Maid; it is my responsibility to see to it that all your needs are satisfied, and that includes your happiness. Now, do not make me tell you again to go to the dance."_

_ "Thank you, Penelope. You are truly a blessing." Rhea smiled earnestly and warmly before wrapping her arms around me and hugging me. "And a great friend," she added as she pulled back to arms length._

_ "Yes, yes," I patted Rhea's back lightly. I've never really liked receiving a compliment of any sort. "Now you better hurry, and you should probably go out through the hidden passage." Rhea hugged me again before heading out through the secret passage in her bathroom._

No. I had to stay awake. No one could know that Rhea had gone to the Dancing Lawn. I had to stay awake. But it only seemed that the stronger I fought off sleep, the stronger sleep fought to take me. My eyelids were growing very heavy, and I felt myself nodding off. Thankfully my salvation came in the nick of time. Lord Trumpkin and two guards came noisily down the hall, arousing my falling eyes and causing me to sit up straight.

"Step aside, Penelope. I must see the Princess," Trumpkin said loudly.

"I'm sorry, my Lord, but you cannot," I said loudly back. Trumpkin didn't have his ear horn in. "The Princess is seeing no one tonight."

"I said step aside. I have urgent business with her."

"And I said I cannot let you in. The Princess is greatly distressed—"

"—Let me by—"

"—She is greatly distressed over her father's absence, and she wishes to see none."

"Her father's absence? Look here you petulant little girl…" It was all I could do not to scowl at him. "I have with me an urgent, sealed letter from the King, and I must see the Princess at once."

"A letter from the King?" I held my hand out for the letter, not at all expecting the old Dwarf to hand it over, but for whatever reason he did. I studied the handwriting on the front; it was definitely the King's writing, and the back was sealed with his ring.

"Open the door." I heard Lord Trumpkin's demand too late and I could not stop the guard from opening the door.

"I said you couldn't see her," I said as they walked into the room.

"Listen to me…" Trumpkin began but I cut him off.

"She's not here, my Lord."

"What?"

"The Princess is gone."

"And where might she be gone to?" the Dwarf asked.

I sighed. I had to tell him now. "She went to the Dancing Lawn, for the Great Snow Dance. Perhaps you remember your dancing days, my Lord?" I highly doubted the old Dwarf ever danced.

"Well," one of the guards began hesitantly. "If the Princess is not here, then what do we do about the letter?"

I thought about his statement only for a moment before walking over to the mirrored vanity and picking up a piece which would break the seal easily. Trumpkin of course tried to protest but I was too quick for him to actually do anything to stop me. My eyes quickly scanned over the letter; I decided not to read it aloud since it was a personal letter, so I searched only for the important stuff. I had no qualms about reading it myself because I figured Rhea would probably hand me the letter to read later anyways. It's what she usually did.

"He's coming home," I whispered.

"What? Speak up child," Trumpkin barked.

"His Majesty the King is coming home," I said louder. "They have turned the ship around and are heading for Narnia. The letter says they should arrive about mid-sun on the twentieth of this month.

"The twentieth? That's tomorrow," the guard said. "There's…there's more to the letter isn't there, Lady Penelope? What's wrong? Why is the King coming home?"

He must have seen it in my face. I could not hide it.

"Lady Penelope?"

"He…the King was visited by Aslan. He…He told him to turn around, and that his…his son would be waiting for him when he returned."

"His son? Prince Rilian has returned to Narnia?"

"Prince Rilian? Impossible!" Trumpkin exclaimed. "Rilian is dead."

"Not according to Aslan, my good Lord," the guard defended. "Many of us knights never gave up hope, though we knew we probably should. We always knew the Prince would find a way to break the Witch's spell. And now it seems he has at last, and is returning."

Trumpkin once more tried to pass off Rilian's return as impossible, but no sooner had he opened his mouth to speak and there came a joyous shouting from the hall.

"He's back! He's back! Prince Rilian has returned! Prince Rilian is in Narnia!"

A flock of birds flew by the door shouting the news before Glimfeather flew into the room.

"Glimfeather! Is it true? Has Prince Rilian really returned?" the guard asked, barely able to contain his excitement.

"Tu-whoo. Tu-whoo. It is true, good Sir. Prince Rilian has returned."

"Where is he? Is he in the castle?"

"No. He's at the Dancing Lawn with his sister, where he arrived with Puddleglum and the children. Tu-whoo."

Suddenly it felt as though my legs could no longer hold me, and they gave way beneath me. Thankfully, one of the guards noticed and he managed to catch me before an ungraceful fall. He supported me and though I tried to push him off, he would not let go.

"Lady Penelope?" he asked.

"I'm fine. It's alright. I—I just need to retire. It's been a long night."

"I will escort you to your rooms."

"That won't be necessary."

"Prince Rilian would never forgive me if I allowed you to go alone in this state. I will escort you," the guard insisted and I was too befuddled to fight him off.

_**2356 November 20**_

I don't recall what I felt that night. Wait. Yes I do. Nothing. I felt nothing. I thought nothing. A thousand different emotions and an infinite amount of thoughts continuously bombarded my mind, leaving me completely and absolutely numb to everything. I couldn't feel. I couldn't think. Even when Rilian stood before me the following morning and I saw him with my own eyes, I could feel nothing; I simply curtsied politely and dutifully, and then went about my business as usual, preparing myself and Rhea for the King's return.

I didn't truly feel anything until the King lay dying on the quay, and I knelt by his litter.

"_I want you to know, Your Majesty—" my voice wavered slightly, betraying me and showing my lack of strength "—that I have come to think of you as another father."_

_ "And I have come to see you as another daughter," the dying King replied._

_ A solitary tear fell from my eye at that moment, but I did not wipe it away. "Go in peace and with much love, my Lord." Then I bent over and kissed his wrinkled forehead tenderly._

I was reliving the memory of the King's departure from this world, when _he_ found me.

"I thought I might find you here," Rilian's voice shattered the silent air around me. I slowly turned my eyes from the ocean before me and looked to him, before looking away once more. Of course he would find me here. It was _our_ spot after all.

"I needed some space, and some air to sort through…everything," I said.

"And the castle had no air?"

"No." My reply was short and harsh. I sighed. "Not for me," I replied in a softer tone.

From the corner of my eye I saw Rilian move in a little closer. "Rhea tells me that you and my father had become close, as was evident by your final words with him."

I struggled to hold back my tears. "The King was a good man. A strong man. Much stronger than I."

"Penelope, you are the strongest person I know. How could any, even my father, be stronger than you?"

"He never gave up hope. He never stopped loving."

"And you did?"

I did not respond. How could I respond? How could I tell the man I once loved, that I had waited for his return for nine years, ten years even, but the eleventh year was too much?

Rilian moved in a little closer. "If my father did not give up, then explain to me why he went looking for a new heir to take my place."

"Not your place, Rilian. Rhea's." He looked a bit confused so I continued. "A year after you left, Rhea was named Crown Princess and heir to the throne. Many potential suitors came to Cair Paravel in hopes that she would choose one of them to be her King."

"My father would have made her marry? But she would have to give up her magic to do so. How could a father force his daughter into a marriage simply to procure an heir? It is despicable!"

"He couldn't!" I quickly defended the late King. "Last month, before your father sailed, Rhea agreed to marry Lord Barren, but your father would not let her. He sent the lord away, and set sail himself the next day."

"If he was so set on her marrying, then why didn't he accept her betrothal?"

"Because he knew she did not love the Lord Barren, and he could not allow his daughter to marry if it were not for love."

"How did he know she didn't love him?"

"Because I told him so. I told him…I merely pointed out what he already knew… that Rhea was incapable of loving like we could. She was the Naiad Princess. She was always meant for the river, not for the throne. So your father set sail to find Aslan, and to seek His council on whom to name as heir in Rhea's place, so that she may return to the river."

"That explains this then." He held up a piece of parchment. "It contains the official seal of the King and his signature. My father named you as heir in Rhea's stead. Had I not returned and voided this letter, you would have been crowned Queen upon his death."

I shook my head. That was just like the King to do something like that without my knowledge. Of course he would not have asked me, because he knew I would have declined it.

"I am no queen."

"My father and his lords thought otherwise, once more as evident by his final words to you."

I found myself incapable of a response again. It was an honor that the King thought so highly of me, but it was not an honor I would have asked for.

"Rhea also told me of your father, and what happened to him."

I looked to Rilian and saw the guilt on his face. "Don't be so arrogant, Rilian. My father's death was not your fault."

"Arrogant?"

"Don't try to deny it; I know you, Rilian."

He was silent for a moment before consenting with a nod. "Well, it still seems. "

He was right. Even after eleven years I still knew him better than anyone else. What did that mean?

"Though, I don't know that I'd call it arrogance so much; it is more like guilt," he said.

"Daddy's death was not your doing. If anything...it was mine."

"Penelope you cannot…"

"He went after you, because of me," I cut Rilian off. "He went because…because I was weak, and I missed you. He went because he wanted to see me happy again. He went for me, and I did nothing to stop him."

"That makes it no more your fault than it does mine. If I had been stronger and fought off the Witch's spell, I never would have left and your father never would have come after me."

"We could stand here all day arguing over who's to blame for my father's death, but that will not change the fact that he is, in fact, dead." I really didn't want to discuss my father's death; I still hadn't forgiven myself for showing such weakness after Rilian disappeared.

"No. It will not." Rilian moved in even closer.

"What else did Rhea tell you about me?"

"Nothing more actually. My sister has remained rather mute on the subject."

"Well there's a first." Rilian looked at me curiously. "For as much as your sister is a Naiad, she is just as much like any other girl and she likes to talk."

"I do recall that." Rilian chuckled lightly. "She would speak no more though. She told me that if I wanted to know about you, then I should ask you myself."

"Your sister never was a fool."

"I recall that as well."

"So, what would you like to know?" I asked after a moment.

"There is much I wish to know. But mostly I just want to know…his name."

It was my turn to be confused.

"Who is he?"

"Who is who?"

"The man you married. What is his name? Is he from Narnia? Or one of our sisters? Does he treat you well? Of course he treats you well; you would not stand for him otherwise."

"Rilian," I held my left hand out to him, stopping him before he could say anymore. He mistook my meaning and grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet, for I had been sitting on a large rock.

At the touch of his hand I was flooded with an overwhelming sensation. Rilian's touch stirred something which had been lying dormant within me. I suddenly remembered every moment we had together in the two years that we had been courting. I remembered every look. I remembered every touch. I remembered every kiss. My senses were flooded with the love we once shared, and my body ached to feel that love again. I looked into his eyes, and I knew that he felt the same; he had the same rush of emotion overcome him.

But I was not ready for such a thing, and I pulled my hand gently from his.

"I only meant for you to look at my hand," I said as I held it up for him to see. His eyes dropped to my hand to study it carefully.

"There is no ring. You are not married?"

I shook my head no.

"Betrothed then? Soon to be married?"

"There is none," I said.

The corners of Rilian's mouth began to lift in a smile but he stopped himself. "What does this mean? About us? What does it mean?"

I shook my head slightly. "I don't know. I have dreamed of this day a thousand nights. I have thought of all I wanted to say to you, of all I would feel at your return. But now that I stand before you, I find I have nothing. I know not what to feel, nor what to think. I know not what this means."

"Well you should know, Penelope, that I have thought of you these last eleven years."

"I thought you were enchanted and knew nothing of your life here."

"I was. For all hours of the day I knew nothing of my true self; I knew not who I was, nor where I was from. I knew only what the Witch told me. All hours of the day I was enchanted, save for one. In the last hour of each, I would remember. And when I remembered I thought of Narnia. I thought of Mother, and Father, and Rhea. But mostly I thought of you. I thought of you Penelope, in my sane hours, and it is what kept me going all these years. You are the reason I struggled so hard for my freedom. I never stopped loving you, Penelope, and I won't stop now. And that is something you need to know."

"Rilian, I…" I really didn't know how to put into words my exact thoughts; to be honest, I wasn't sure of what my exact thoughts were at the moment. So I turned from him and took a few steps away, trying to get a little bit of distance. It didn't work. I felt him coming after me

"Penelope, I just wanted to…"

"No! Rilian, you can't!" I turned around suddenly and he stopped in his tracks. "You cannot just waltz back into my life after eleven years and just expect everything to be alright! You cannot expect me to still feel everything I did before! You cannot expect me to drop all I have to be with you again, to pick up where we left off. Because think about it Rilian, where did we leave off? You chose something else, _someone_ else. You chose _her_!"

"I didn't choose her. Penelope, I was…"

"You were enchanted, yes, I know. And I believe that Rilian, I do. I saw the look you had and I remember it well; it has haunted my sleeping hours. But at some point, when you first met her, you had to have chosen her. She could not have enchanted you otherwise. Even if it is only once, you did choose."

Rilian had nothing to say, and I had to pause and turn away to wipe the tears from my eyes. I didn't know I held so much resentment towards Rilian until that very moment when it all came out.

"I'm sorry, Rilian," I said with a soft sigh. "I didn't know what I was going to say, but it was not that. I didn't even know…I didn't even know I felt that way."

I wiped the rest of the tears away and turned back around to look at Rilian. "I am glad you are back, Rilian, for the sake of Narnia and for Rhea's sake, I am glad. And for your Father's, I am glad he at least got to see you before he died; I have not seen such happiness in his eyes in a long while. But as for me, I…" I sighed. "I did not think I would ever say this either. I need time, Rilian. I need a moment to figure this out, and today is not the day to be sorting through this turmoil of emotions."

Rilian nodded his head slowly. It was hard for him to do. I could easily see just how hard it was for him, but he nodded anyways.

"I understand, Penelope. This does not change how I feel for you though; I will never stop loving you. But, just as you waited for my return, I will show you the same courtesy and I will wait for you."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh! I do hope you aren't too angry with me. I did warn you! You can't say I didn't warn you! <strong>

**Have no fear though! However bittersweet, we are approaching the end of this story. In fact, I finished the epilogue on Wednesday. So that means we have three more chapters and an epilogue to go, so four weeks left. **

**Then...I have absolutely no idea what I'm going to do! **

**...WOW...**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, however angry it made you.**


	13. Only to find you there

**So there was a bit of confusion in the last chapter concerning the King's letter where he declared Penelope heir to the throne. I want to make it clear that there was a clause in the letter in which Rilian's return voided the decree. So, since Rilian did return, Penelope is not the heir. Rilian is. **

**Any who... On with the chapter!  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait…<strong>

**Chapter 12:Only to find you there…**

I came to my decision before the week was out. I did not love Rilian. I couldn't! I had loved him once before, but those days were over now. It was like I told the King in September, love was a mortal thing. It was here one day and gone another. It decayed and died with time like we all did. I loved Rilian once, but I didn't love him anymore. I stopped loving him over a year ago. My head was wise. My head knew I didn't love Rilian. My heart, however, was weak, and it seemed to think my feelings for Rilian still lingered. I just had to push on until my heart finally agreed with my head.

I did not love Rilian anymore.

But Rilian still loved me. That much was very clear. It was clear in the way he spoke to me, and it was clear in the way his eyes lingered on me. And his pining looks did nothing to convince my heart that it didn't love him anymore. Any time I was around or near Rilian I felt jittery and on-edge, like at any moment my stomach would sprout wings and take flight. That…that feeling…that wasn't love. It couldn't be, because I didn't love Rilian.

Not anymore.

_**2356 December 13**_

The plans for Rilian's coronation were well underway. The week long celebrations would begin in just a few days with the actual coronation and would cumulate with the Winter Ball at the end of the week. Narnians from across the land were already making journeys and filling the local inns, and royal visitors and dignitaries from the islands would be arriving in a day or two for the festivities. These visitors included the Duke from the Lone Islands, the Duke of Glama, the Archenland King, and the Seven Isles Princess. There were even a few dignitaries from the land south of Narnia, the land of Calormen; we were all a bit surprised to hear that they had accepted the invitation to join the festivities, and a bit wary as to their reasons for accepting.

Everyone was coming for the celebrations. Everyone was excited about the approaching coronation. The atmosphere around Cair Paravel was thick with anticipation, and it was enough to keep the coldest people warm through the night. But for me, all the excitement and anticipation did nothing to help me. Rilian had been back in Narnia for three weeks and still my heart refused to believe the logic of my head.

Rilian's feelings had not changed either; it's as though he refused to believe that I didn't love him anymore, even after I had told him it could never be the way it was before. I tried to convince him, but he was just as stubborn as my heart was. I tried to keep my distance from him. There were only so many rooms in the castle to hide in though, and eventually he found me. He always found me.

One such time occurred in the library three days before his coronation. I was down one of the aisles retrieving another book to add the pile I had created. I was around the corner and already skimming through the book on my return trip, so I didn't know he was standing next to the table until he spoke.

"Suddenly taking an interest in royal coronations?" he asked with a smile in his voice.

"Yes, I suppose you could say that." I laughed lightly as I looked at the massive pile I had created. As I looked at him though, I saw the light and hope his eyes held and I knew what he was hoping.

"Not for that, though," I said apologetically. The hope in his eyes fled instantly. "I'm sorry."

Rilian gave a single shake of his head. "You have nothing to apologize for, Penelope. I know the feelings I have for you, and I know they will not fade. So…" he sighed, "Why the interest in coronations?"

"It's for the children."

"What children?"

"The children of the village. I've been meeting with them weekly for the past few years now."

"Ah yes. I remember hearing about that now. I have heard of many of your deeds. You meet with the children once a week to tell them of Aslan. You deliver food to the elderly in the cold months when there is snow on the ground and they cannot venture outside. And you have given a voice to the women, encouraged them to speak up for their right to choose whom they marry. You are Penelope of the People, they call you."

I cringed slightly. "That's not a very flattering name."

"On the contrary; I find it rather fitting. There are very many who admire and adore you."

"They should do neither. I am no one special."

"Regardless of your wishes, you cannot change how the people feel about you."

"How unfortunate."

Rilian smiled. "Now, why all the interest again?"

"It's for the children; they are very curious about the coronation. They want to know exactly what happens, how it's done, and why it's done the way it is. And they wanted to know about other coronations too. So, I figured I would try to do as much research as I could to answer their questions."

"Aren't you supposed to meet with them today?"

"I am." I cringed. "I meant to get around to this a lot sooner, but Lorna had to go and give birth so Mother has been busy helping her with the baby and she hasn't been able to attend to the plans of the festivities."

"And so that responsibility has fallen to you?"

"You know my family well."

"I know you well. How selfish of Lorna to interfere with your research," Rilian said teasingly.

"Rilian! That…is… not at all what I was trying to say. I am very excited to be an aunt yet again."

"I have no doubt that you are. So, are you finding anything useful in all these books?"

"Lots, actually. Your father had a great memory. After the war ended he was obviously very busy trying to establish a new and united Narnia so it was several weeks before he got around to it, but he had his coronation scribed, word for word. Every question he was asked, every answer he gave, and every detail of the ceremony, he had written down, here, in this book." I held the particular book out for him; it was already open to the page.

"Did you know," I continued, "that the questions he was asked were the exact same questions asked of every king in Narnian history. Apart from the Telmarine Kings obviously, who had their own way of doing things. And King Frank's were just a bit different too; the actual word for word questions didn't come around until his oldest son was crowned king of Narnia, but those questions were modeled after the ones King Frank was asked."

"I did know that actually."

"Right. Well did you know that they are the very same questions asked of the King of Archenland?"

Rilian smiled. "I did. It was one of King Frank's sons who first moved to Archenland and established it as a country. It would only make sense that he borrowed from Narnia's coronation."

"Fair point. Did you know that the questions, though not quite word for word, are more or less the same ones asked of the King of The Seven Isles? It is done of course in their own language, and that's where the variations come into play."

Rilian nodded. "I knew that too. Aslan established the Isles government just as He established Narnia's. Again, it only makes sense that they would be very similar. Are there any other coronations you would care to try and stump me with?" He smirked.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest, but I was not ready to concede defeat. "Well, Terebinthia's is a little different, and Carlormen's is…well, it's Calormen."

"And they are both very different from Narnia. It makes sense."

"Yes well…I am sure there is something…Ah yes!" I smiled triumphantly as the perfect thought came to mind. "The Queen's coronation is different in each of the three countries: Narnia, Archenland, and The Seven Isles."

"I…I…" Rilian hesitated and my triumphant smile grew larger and turned into a smirk of my own. "I actually didn't know that. How are they different?"

"A few bits here and there, really. Archenland's Queen is to submit wholly to the King's will, whereas The Seven Isles Queen actually holds rank above the King. Narnia's King and Queen are viewed as equals; however, where the King is expected to be the first in the charge and the last to retreat, the Queen isn't expected to go to war at all. In fact, war and battle aren't even mentioned in the Queen's coronation. Obviously and outdated notion."

Rilian laughed vibrantly. As I waited for him to calm down—I wasn't quite sure what he found so amusing—I took a seat at the table and continued to look through the most recent book I had acquired. At long last he stopped, and took a seat too.

"So, how will you share all of this with the children?" Rilian asked.

I huffed and looked up from the book. "That's the problem. I have no idea. I can't just tell them; I can't feed them bland information. They would never focus. It has to be fun. And exciting. I've been trying to figure out something, but I've come up with nothing so far."

"What about holding a coronation?" he said easily.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"Let them put on their own coronation. You can walk them through it, explaining each step as you go, but let them ask the questions and crown the King."

I sat back in my chair as I thought over his idea. "Rilian, that's…that's kind of brilliant actually."

"You sound surprised."

"Well, considering who's idea it was," I teased. Rilian merely took it in stride. "Really, it is a great idea, but I'm not too sure of how well it would go. I can go over the actual questions with them, but most of those concepts are a bit beyond their grasp. The oldest in the group is not quite eight yet, and the youngest is five."

"So…put the questions in a way that they would understand. You can explain the general concepts behind the questions without going too in depth. Perhaps they could even make up their own questions in the manner of a coronation?"

"Again that's rather brilliant."

"And you still sound surprised."

"Well…" I shrugged and smiled in a teasing manner. "Thanks Rilian. You really did help."

"I do what I can." Rilian stood up as though about to leave. "Will I see you tonight at dinner?" he asked hopefully. "You weren't there the past few nights."

"Umm, maybe," I replied. "I was with Lorna and the baby, but I believe your sister is coming to dry land for dinner tonight." Ever since Rilian returned, Rhea had spent most of her time in the Narnian waters. I actually hadn't seen her in nearly five days when she last came to dinner.

"She is, but I was hoping you would join me too."

"We'll see, I guess. It depends on how long I meet with the children today, and I do want to see Lorna and the baby."

"You could always see her after dinner."

"I could," I said with a nod. "Or I could have dinner with her."

"Well, you know where I will be. It was nice seeing you, Penelope, and I'm glad I could be of service." He bowed his head to me before turning and walking towards the library entrance.

"Rilian wait…" I called out suddenly as I thought of something else. Rilian partially turned around. "Would you be willing to help with the children's coronation?"

"More than I already have?" he replied cheekily.

"Yes, more than you already have. They will need a King to coronate after all. I could allow one of them to act as King, but I foresee an argument breaking out over whom gets to be said King. And besides, I think they would really enjoy coronating the actual King of Narnia."

"If it means spending more time with you, then I would be glad of it. When did you have in mind? At the next meeting?"

"No. We won't be meeting as usual next week because of the evening banquet. What about next Saturday though."

"That's the day of the Winter Ball?"

"Yes, but it's also the day with the largest break. There are four hours between the end of the tournament and the ball, so that everyone may prepare for the ball. We could have a quick ceremony then. If that time works for you."

"It sounds great. I look forward to it."

"As do I. Goodbye, Rilian."

He bowed his head to me once more before turning to leave again. And when he left, he left me once more with wild, fluttering emotions.

XOXOX

I did not dine with Rilian and Rhea that night. I could say it was because I became engrossed with the children and my new nephew, who was named Orlich for my dad, but that would be a lie. The truth is, I didn't go because I didn't want to see Rilian. Our interaction that morning had me more annoyed than ever about my feelings, and I didn't want to muddle things anymore. I could not think clearly when I was around him; I could only think of him and I together. I could only think of our future, and it was a future that didn't exist anymore.

It couldn't, because I didn't love him anymore.

I was hoping that the arriving guests might provide a better distraction than the planning had. Well, one guest in particular. Pierre. I'm not sure why, but I was certain he would show. He didn't; only his brothers Armel and Basile and a small guard came. At first I was rather disappointed when I discovered that Pierre had decided not to come, but looking back, perhaps it was for the best the Pierre did not come. I believe now that his presence only would have complicated matters with Rilian even more. Either way, Armel and Basile arrived only a day before the coronation and so I was quickly swept away into that.

The coronation itself was grand and majestic. It was held in the grand hall, and the room was full of spectators. Those that could not make it inside stood outside in the courtyard. After he was crowned Rilian stepped out onto the balcony and the applause that greeted my ears was deafening. The ceremony was enough to make my breath hitch in my throat and bring the moistness of tears to my eyes. I'm not entirely certain, but I think a few may have even fallen.

Rilian did great. He was bold and confident. He spoke with firmness, but he was gentle enough for the children. He instilled a sense of pride, well being, and safekeeping amongst everyone present. He was everything a King should be, and all were proud to call him such. And I—I could not have been more proud of him, or happier for him. Of course, those feelings only muddled things even more for my heart.

After the coronation, the week was a blur of feasting and entertaining. In the mid-sun hours everyone gathered around the arena for a five day tournament of jousting and dueling. In the evenings we gathered in the large banquet hall where we were entertained by singers, story tellers, minor magicians, and fire jugglers. All around spirits were high and faces were merry.

Before anyone knew it, the end of the week was upon us and the ball was a few hours away. As planned though, Rilian was about to be coronated…again. The small makeshift ceremony was being held in one of the parlors that was not being used for the ball and currently unoccupied by visiting guests. It was just Rilian, myself, the group of children, and their parents. The children and their parents, who were serving as the witnesses, were already in the parlor. I stood in the hall just outside the door with Rilian going over a few things before we began.

_**2356 December 21**_

"Thank you again for doing this, Rilian. The children have had so much fun putting it together, and they are very excited about it."

"The joy in your eyes and the smile on your face are reward enough for me," Rilian replied.

I pressed my lips together while trying to keep my smile. I didn't really know how to respond to his remark.

"I'm sorry," Rilian said with a sigh. "No. Actually I'm not sorry, Penelope, and I won't apologize anymore for how I feel."

"It's okay, Rilian. I understand, and I won't ask you to stop." Truth be told, for whatever reason, knowing that Rilian still felt so strongly about us was comforting. I think it was possible that my feelings for him were beginning to soften a little more. I'd seen already how royally he had handled himself this week, and it reminded me of how I'd fallen in love him so many years ago.

"Now," I said pressing forward with the upcoming coronation. "Each child has come up with a question to ask. The question may seem silly or a bit child-like, but they are matters that are important to them. That is how I described the questions of the Royal Coronation: matters of importance to the country and people. You need to simply answer as you did before, with your promise to do so."

"Sounds simple enough."

"It will be."

"And what will you be doing?"

"I will be standing behind the children, prompting them on when to speak and watching and waiting, until one of them needs me to jump in and help with a word. Some will have scraps of paper to read the question from, and some have memorized their question. But every question has been rehearsed and approved by me, so you will not have some wildly inappropriate question. Now apart from the children asking questions there will be one officiant, and one crowner."

"There's a crown?"

"I told you, the kids are very excited about this and Perinus, the young Faunling, taught the others how to make a crown from leaves and flowers. They all worked together to make one."

"Wow. They really are your children then." I looked at him curiously, not sure of his meaning. "They hold nothing back."

"Well, I try."

"You try to hold back?"

"No. I try to set an example." Rilian and I both laughed softly, before I asked, "Are you ready?"

"I believe so, yes."

I looked him over briefly. He was wearing his simple royal garb complete with his long red cloak and his gold circlet containing the Lion's head. I reached out a hand and gently brushed off a bit of dirt on his shoulder and smoothed out some of the wrinkles on his chest; I was flooded with a strange warmth before realizing my mistake. I had touched him. Whenever I touched him, even if it was just a faint brushing, I was bombarded with thoughts of us together, both past and future. I quickly dropped my hand from his chest, but it was too late; I had already received the images.

"I'll be needing that," I said hastily as I tried to rid myself of the images.

"You'll be needing what?"

"Your crown, Rilian. I'll need your crown."

"Why?"

"You can't very well be crowned if you're already wearing a crown."

"Oh. I suppose you're right. Well, here you go then." He gently lifted the gold band from his head and held it out for me to take; I did so hesitantly.

"It's remarkably light, isn't it?" he asked as I spent a moment looking it over.

"I imagine its weight is felt elsewhere."

Rilian simply nodded his head. "Shall we begin then?"

"Yes, we shall. Wait here for just a moment while I check to make sure they are ready in there." Rilian nodded his head again and I opened the parlor doors just enough to pass through.

XOXOX

The Kid's Coronation went very smoothly. Once again Rilian was great; he answered regally and with great ease. He responded well to the children's questions and reacted to their enthusiasm. Even from behind them, I could clearly see the joy he placed in their eyes and I could feel their happiness radiating off of their small bodies. They were simply thrilled, and as such I was thrilled.

Everything went as well as I hoped it would…that is, except for one question. Little Sophia was the last to ask a question before Girahall was to crown Rilian. Sophia was supposed to ask Rilian if he would remember to always tell his children a bedtime story. That was the question that I had approved and that we had all agreed on, but apparently Sophia had a different idea.

_"Do you so promise to dance with Lady Penelope at the ball tonight?" Sophia asked._

_ "What?" I said suddenly, before Rilian could respond. I took a small step forward. "No, that's not the question we agreed…"_

_ The children all turned their heads and shushed me at once before I could finish my protest. "Lady Penelope, we're in the middle of ceremony. You shouldn't be speaking now," Sophia said._

_ "But I…"_

_ The children shushed me again and I forcefully closed my mouth. I was almost certain I heard Rilian chuckle._

_ "Now, Sir Rilian, once more, do you so promise to dance with Lady Penelope at the ball tonight?" Sophia asked again. _

_ Rilian locked his eyes squarely with mine, promising me as much as he promised Sophia. "I do so promise to dance with Lady Penelope at every ball henceforth…if she be willing."_

And _that_ is what led me to this moment. To this place. To this rush of emotion I now felt. That was the very reason why I now found myself dancing with Rilian. I had been trying to avoid it all night, but thanks to my mother, who stopped to congratulate me on such a great ball, Rilian managed to come up behind me unaware and ask me to dance. From the corner of my eye, I saw Sophia watching, and I couldn't deny her my dance with Rilian.

It's not so much that I didn't _want_ to dance with him, because, to be honest with myself, I did want to. I just knew what would happen the moment I took his hand. I knew I would be bombarded with overwhelming emotions. There was no denying them. There was never any way to deny them, and believe me I had tried. They were just too strong.

But maybe there was a reason for that?

Maybe there was a reason why I was bombarded with thoughts and images of us together every time I took his hand.

Could it be? … … I had thought that I had rid myself of such weakness. I thought—after Pierre—that I was in control of my feelings, and that I would never succumb to love again. I was certain it was over. I was certain that my feelings for Rilian were no more.

But could it be?

Could the late King have been right? Was it possible that such love, as the love he shared with his queen and as the love I once shared with Rilian, could never die? Could it be that instead of my head convincing my heart like it had tried, that my heart had actually convinced my head?

Could it be that I still loved Rilian?

* * *

><p><strong>This chapter probably took me two, maybe three weeks to finish because I kept getting held up by the Kid's Coronation. I wanted to have it in here, particularly for Sophia's question, but I couldn't make the whole thing work. Once I realized that all I really wanted was Sophia's question and I could do without the others...everything fell into place and the rest of the story was done in a week and a half. Amazing how sometimes the simplest things hold us up.<strong>

**Speaking of the rest of the story...not to put up a countdown or anything...but there are two chapters and the epilogue (which is just as long as a chapter) left, and that's it! Yikes!**

**Hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and that you'll enjoy the next three updates.**


	14. In the night when our dreams are still

**I Will Wait…**

**Chapter 13: And in the night when our dreams are still…**

The days following the Winter Ball and leading into the New Year strengthened my hypothesis, until at last there came a day where it was confirmed. And once I gathered up enough strength and courage to finally admit it, to myself at least, I was rewarded with a most sensational sense of freedom. I was no longer bound by the paralyzing chains which once held me captive, restricting my thoughts, and keeping me a prisoner to my own pain. I was free to dream, free to hope, and free to believe in a future radiating with happiness. The facts were simple and plain, and lying directly before me.

I love Rilian!

It was undeniable. I loved him. Not only did I love him, but I _still_ loved him. I had never stopped loving him. "What about Pierre?" one may ask. "How could you love both Pierre and Rilian?" I did love Pierre, do not doubt that, and I loved the happiness I could have had with him. But the foreign Prince was right; I could never love him the way I loved Rilian. Some things couldn't be helped, and my love for Rilian was one of them.

When I came to terms with this revelation I know there came change within me. I could feel it, and I couldn't help but show it. I smiled more, and I laughed more. I couldn't seem to stop smiling even if I tried, but honestly I didn't really try too much; I was too joyous.

I didn't reveal my feelings to anyone though. They were my feelings for one, and for another I believed Rilian should be the first to know. I was unable to tell Rilian, though, for several weeks. I knew a written letter wouldn't do my feelings justice; it had to be face to face. And it wasn't going to be some public announcement at meal times, but for several weeks after the ball meal times were the only times I saw Rilian. He was kept busy tied up in court listening to his people and overseeing official Kingly business with the Lords.

It was over a month before I got a chance to tell Rilian how I felt, and when I did…it didn't quite go how I thought it would.

_**2357 February 8**_

I swung the sword in my right hand down at an angle with great force while blocking an attack with the sword in my left hand. Then I did a quick spin over my left shoulder before issuing another attack. It, like the first, was blocked. A minor setback; I would gain my victory soon enough. For several minutes the only sounds heard were the ringing of swords and the huffing, puffing, and grunting of my opponent and I. Then, at last, one of my swords contacted with chainmail and my opponent let out a very un-knightly swear.

"I am glad your son is not around to hear you use such language," I said. "A mind so young absorbs everything."

My opponent merely glared at me in response.

"You look upset. Please, what bothers you?"

"You win again, Sister!" he said a little bitterly.

I laughed breathlessly as I walked over to my youngest brother. "It was no easy feat this time, Ivor. Your skill has improved greatly since we last dueled."

"Be that as it may, it is still not enough to defeat you."

"I wouldn't take your loss so hard, Ivor," Rilian said suddenly joining the conversation; he had not been around for the duel—at least, I don't think he was. Ivor and I both turned our attention to Rilian, and I couldn't stop my smile from spreading when I saw him. He was once more dressed in his standard royal garb with his Lion's head crown, for he had just come from court.

"There are very few who can go head to head with your sister and come out victorious," Rilian continued as he walked down the stairs into the training room.

Ivor quickly bowed and greeted Rilian with a very proper, 'Your Majesty.' I laughed with a little more force since my breath was finally returning to me.

"It's just Rilian, Ivor. We've known him our whole lives; there's hardly any need for such propriety."

Ivor looked at me with shock before responding. "Well, even if it is _just_ Rilian, he is the King of Narnia now, and as a Knight of Narnia it is my duty to show my respect."

"Perhaps you could teach your lovely sister here to show me some respect," Rilian said. "For she never shows me any."

"That is because I am no Knight," I said.

"Clearly. Nor, as I recall, do you prefer to act like much of a lady. And yet, you could beat the best of my Knights in a duel."

"Do not under estimate me, Rilian. I can beat the worst of them too."

Rilian laughed fully. Oh! how I loved to hear him laugh. I loved his bright smile, and the joyous sound coming from his lips. Most of all though, I loved the way his full laughter made his eyes shine. I could hardly pull my eyes from his as I became absorbed in his laughter. I felt myself sinking deeper and deeper into his laugh, and with a great effort I closed my eyes to let it consume me. It was Ivor clearing his throat that suddenly pulled me back to the surface.

"I should be going," Ivor said. "It is near dinner time."

"Yes, of course," I said somewhat weakly. "Thank you for the challenge—" Ivor huffed, "—and give my love to Kareen and my niece and nephew." I kissed his cheek sweetly.

"Surely, Sister."

Ivor bowed to Rilian once more before leaving and then it was just the two of us. Rilian and I were alone. We had not been alone since before the Winter Ball. I could still hear his laughter echoing off the walls and I felt my happiness and my love begin to consume me once more. We were alone.

"So, I see you are free," I said at last.

"Just until tomorrow morning and then it is back to court."

"Ah. Well, what news do you bring from court today?" I asked as I walked over to a nearby table where the sheaths for my swords lay. "Has Master Perkquin come to complain about the smell from Ms Tobi's garden yet? Or has Old-Man Yarwin come to demand that the local children be imprisoned for playing on his land again?"

Rilian laughed again; how delightful! "I have heard the story from both Perkquin and Tobi, and I have nothing more to offer them then what has already been offered. As for Yarwin, I suggested he had a fence made, but seeing as how the man would trust no one to build it, I doubt it will happen."

"And I do not see him building the fence himself," I said after I had returned my swords to their covers and turned back around to face Rilian.

"Nor do I," Rilian agreed. "What else do you know of court matters?" he asked curiously.

I shrugged. "Not much really. Rhea forced me to attend the sessions with her. She said if she had to suffer through them, then I did too. I only rarely paid attention to what was being said."

"Pity, I believe some of your opinions would be well welcomed."

"Or, I'd speak from my mind and say something completely inappropriate and make someone very angry and perhaps spur the next civil war."

"Also a viable possibility," Rilian agreed with a chuckle. I couldn't help but laugh a little with him.

"So, any other news from court. Is there a threat of war, for instance?"

"No. There is none."

"Not even with Calormen?"

"There is none," Rilian said again. "The treaty my father signed with the Tisroc held very strongly, and the one I just signed with him holds the same promise."

"Well that is excellent news. There were many secret worries that the Calormenes had some scheme in mind since they agreed to join our festivities."

"I had the same secret worries. But no, Narnia is at peace with the world and it appears the world is at peace with Narnia."

"Well let us hope that such peace does not cause your Knights to grow weak in skill."

"That is why I have you too keep them in line. Perhaps the mere threat of facing you in combat will encourage them to stay strong."

"And if the threat will not do it, then I will gladly duel them if my King asks it of me. No Knight likes to be defeated by a girl."

"Not even the girl's own brother it appears."

"Oh, especially not her brothers. Her brothers loathe it most assuredly. But…they love me and know I need to train regularly, so they duel me anyways."

"Would it be so terrible, if you allowed them to win every once in awhile?"

"What? You can't be serious? What would letting them win accomplish? I'd never just let anyone win."

"Oh? Never?" he asked curiously.

"No," I replied. He smiled sheepishly. "What are you thinking?"

He chuckled. "You used to let my mother win all the time."

I thought back to the first time Rilian had accused me of letting his mother win. It was during one of their weekly rides. Rilian had convinced me to come along, and after a small lunch the Queen had asked me to duel her.

_**2344 October 5**_

"You win again, Your Majesty," I said as I gave a small bow after our third duel. "It is like I warned; I am not very good."

"Ah, but you do have some small skill," the Queen replied. "Which is not surprising in the least, given who your parents are." She glanced over to my mother who stood watching. I looked in the same direction. My eyes did not fall on my mother, however, but on Rilian who stood just behind her; he smiled as though he knew my secret, and I quickly looked away. The Queen mistook my sudden downcast eyes.

"Do not feel shame, Penelope," she said with concern. "With a little practice your skill will be great some day. I fully believe that."

"Thank you, Your Majesty. You are too kind," I said earnestly with a smile. "Now, if you will excuse me, I feel the need for a quick washing in the river."

"Certainly Penelope, and thank you for the duels."

"You are most welcome, Your Majesty." I bowed again before sheathing my sword and heading down to the river bank. My mother of course called out a warning to be safe as I walked away.

The river bank was down a small slope, and when I reached the bottom I could not see the rest of the party. I was hardly frightened though; I was more than capable of defending myself. It takes some skill with a blade to win a duel, but takes even more skill to lose and let your opponent think she won fairly. I set my sword down on the river bank and ventured out onto a broad stone. I knelt on both knees to scoop the water up in my hands and splash it on my face. It was cool and refreshing; just what I was hoping for.

"Have I not told you before, that it is against the law to lie to the King or Queen?"

I stood up and turned around quickly. "Rilian!" I whispered severely. "What are you doing here?"

"I am calling your bluff." He walked over to the rock and held out his hand towards me.

"I do not know what you're talking about," I lied as I took his hand and he helped me back onto the bank. He did not drop my hand when I stood before him though.

"Oh? I believe you know exactly what I'm talking about. You didn't lose your duels, Penelope. You let my mother win them."

"Don't be ridiculous, Rilian. Your mother is simply a better fighter than I." I tried turning away to walk back up the slope, but Rilian still would not let go of my hand.

"And don't lie to me, Penelope." He pulled me back to him; my free hand flew up to his chest to brace myself. "I know you too well," he whispered as he stared down at me. "You let her win."

"You have no proof, and even if you did, I would never admit to it."

His hand brushed my cheek, and I closed my eyes and leaned into it. When I opened my eyes again it was to find Rilian leaning in for kiss. I pulled back.

"What if someone sees?"

"You can't see any part of the bank from where the party is. I already checked for that."

He leaned in for a kiss again, and this time I didn't refuse him.

_**2357 February 8**_

"You let her win," Rilian said again, sounding just like he had twelve years ago.

I smiled. "Of course I let her win, Rilian. She was the Queen, and I was much younger then, than I am now."

Rilian shook his head. "My mother would be very disappointed if she ever found out you let her win your duels. And she would have insisted on another in which you vowed not to hold back."

"And she would have lost, which is exactly why I never told her I let her win."

"You sound certain that you would have won."

"Your mother didn't have the same training I had."

"My father trained my mother."

"And mine trained me."

"Are you suggesting that your father could have defeated mine in a duel?"

"No. Your father," I paused slightly as I thought of King Caspian, "was an excellent fighter."

"You dueled him as well, didn't you? Did you also let him win because he was King?"

I almost didn't want to answer him. "No. I didn't have to. Your father won all on his own."

"So he defeated you?"

"A task even you couldn't achieve."

"You think I couldn't defeat you today if I tried?"

"I base my assumptions on past experiences, Rilian. In all the times we dueled when we were younger, you never once defeated me."

"Would you care to see if that too has changed?"

"Are you asking me for a duel, Rilian?"

Suddenly Rilian's expression changed drastically. His smile and teasing manner vanished entirely. And his tone became quite serious.

"I am," was all he said.

XOXOX

My heart skipped a beat or two…perhaps even three. He was serious. Rilian wanted to duel me, and he knew what it meant to do so. I had never told him about how I dueled away my suitors, but just by looking at him I knew _he knew_. And now he stood before me asking for a duel. I was so overwhelmed with joy and love I could hardly breathe. Of course I would grant him the duel, but it didn't matter what the outcome was; I knew what I wanted.

"Then duel we shall." My answer was soft and quiet, but Rilian still heard it.

"Good." He sounded relieved, giving me the impression that he thought I would not accept his challenge. "Shall we set aside a time for the duel tomorrow?"

"No!" I said hastily. I had waited nearly twelve years; I didn't want to another day.

"Let's duel now," I said in a softer tone. "Let's do it now. I do not need a large crowd or fanfare. I only need you…and I." I took a step towards him as my love for him filled me and poured out of my heart. "I need us. Rilian…. I need us. Duel me now."

Rilian didn't smile; his lips didn't even twitch. He simply nodded curtly. "Very well then."

And then he turned his back to me abruptly as he went to the wall behind him to grab his weapon. I was momentarily stunned, and stood rooted to the spot. What had happened? He sounded relieved when I accepted the challenge, but then he showed no sign of joy when I confessed my desire. Was I too late?

"I do believe one usually needs at least one sword to compete in a sword duel."

I turned my head quickly to look at Rilian, and found—to my great relief—that he was smirking. It was a small smirk, but a smirk none-the-less. Perhaps it was not too late for me after all.

"Generally that is how it works, but I am certain…well, _nearly_ certain that I could defeat you without a sword."

"I believe it would be best to not leave that to chance this time around. Do you agree?"

"I do."

I fully agreed that such a risk should not be taken yet; though' it mattered very little if Rilian lost or if he won. I would love him either way. Regardless, I quickly went back to the table and grabbed my swords. As I pulled them from their sheaths though, I noticed my hands had a small shake in them. So before turning back around I took a deep breath to find my focus. There may have been more riding on this duel than any other, but I still had to treat it like any other.

"Are you ready?" I asked once my hands steadied.

Rilian replied, "I am."

Without any further warning or hesitation I spun around, raising both swords for an attack, and brought them down with great speed. Rilian gave a cry of surprise, but easily deflected both of my swords. Unlike any other opponent I had faced, Rilian chose to fight with two swords of his own.

"What was that?" he asked.

"I thought you said you were ready?" I said with a smirk. Rilian paused briefly before returning my smirk, and our duel began.

Our swords clinged and dinged as our feet danced and our bodies twisted. This duel was truly unlike any other. Our swords were constantly connecting with a ring. One was always attacking while the other was always defending. There was no pause between attacks. We moved around the training room as one entity; it was as though he knew every move I was going to make the moment I had decided to make it. It was at least fifteen minutes before anyone scored the first hit.

It was me.

Then it took another twenty before Rilian got his first hit. After that we took a few moments to catch our breath, drink some water, and see to our nicks and bruises. Rilian tenderly fingered my right jaw; his finger gently grazed along the bone line. I winced slightly as he touched a particularly tender spot.

"That is going to leave a visible mark. I am sorry; truly, I feel terrible about that."

"Do not apologize, Rilian. We're dueling with sharp swords. A few minor wounds are to be expected," I said after I finished tying a bandage around a small cut to his upper arm.

With a small smile I picked up my swords again, and our duel resumed. There was very little difference between the two sets of matches. All that really changed was our speed. It was as though we both decided, without verbal discussion, that speed would not ensure our victory. So we each tried to out maneuver the other. As it was though, Rilian knew all of my secret moves and I knew all of his.

Or so I thought. After another twenty minutes, Rilian did something quite unexpected and gained his second hit. He needed only one more to win, and he knew it.

"Come on, Penelope, don't start going easy on me. Where's the challenge?" he taunted.

Oh how a part of me wished I could honestly say that he had only gotten the hit because I had gone easy on him. It appeared that my jaw was not the only thing be a little wounded. I had no witty comeback for him though, so I kept my mouth shut and focused only on the duel.

The next match went much like the others. Rilian kept my swords well at bay and prevented me from getting another hit, but I did the same with his swords. At some point during the match, at least I think it was during that match—it could have been sooner—the castle bell tolled signaling the start of evening meal. Though both of our stomachs were moaning and groaning, pleading to be fed, neither Rilian nor I were ready to quit. We would not pause for food. We would only stop when this was over. We didn't want to wait any longer.

At last a hit was made, and it was mine. We now each had two hits. Once more though, we were both breathless and thirsty, so we took a brief respite. And then we began again.

The final match, I can easily say, was the greatest match I have ever been in, and when we found ourselves down a weapon we used whatever we could find to take its place. There was passion and intensity unlike any other. Each move was made with determination, and each attack was blocked with great precision. At one point Rilian had somehow managed to disarm me of one of my swords and wrap an arm around my shoulders, pinning my back to his chest. But by some means I was able to twist and roll out of his arms before he could bring his other arm in for the final hit.

After that I was able to disarm him of both of his weapons. He avoided my attacks though and fended me off with a long spear he pulled from the wall. He used that as his new weapon until he could regain one of his swords. I have never fought harder in my life, than I did in that one match against Rilian. And I'm certain he felt the same. The tips of his hair were beginning to clump up and stick to his face, and as for his face, it shimmered with a sheen of sweat, as I'm sure mine did.

In the end I stood panting and breathless. My back was pushed against the stone wall. My head was tingling slightly from the rush of the duel. My swords, both of them, lay several feet away from me, out of reach. There were no weapons around me, and none on my person. Even if there were, I wouldn't have been able to get to them. My legs were pinned by one of Rilian's as he pressed it against me. And my hands…My hands…Somehow he had gotten a hold of some rope and wrapped it around my wrists, and my hands were tied behind my back. Rilian secured his victory by gently placing a dagger at my throat. I might have been frightened….if it were anyone other than Rilian pinning me.

He had done it. He had won. Not only had he won, but he had proven himself. He held nothing back. He fought me with everything he had, knowing I would defend myself. And when I couldn't defend myself, like when he had me pinned against the wall, he was gentle and caring enough for me to trust him. He was everything I wanted, everything I needed, everything I loved. And I could hardly restrain my joy.

"Congratulations, Rilian," I said breathlessly. "You've done what very few have. You've defeated me in a duel. Not only have you won though, you've proven yourself to be a great man, a man worthy of my love. As I knew you would. Now…if it is your desire, and I do hope it is, I offer you my hand in courtship."

I stared longingly and lovingly into Rilian's eyes waiting for his response. But what I heard, was not I what I wanted.

"No," he said. "No. I do not want to court you."

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I know...but hey...I haven't left you with a true and honest cliffhanger in a long while. Maybe if you're good, I won't leave you hanging for long and post the next chapter early.<strong>

**So, tell me what you think. Should I put up my other Rilian/OC story or do another Caspian/OC? Or should I hold off a bit and try posting both when I enough written? The Rilian story would be the one that I've been teasing the Trilogy readers with since the beginning, Finding Home, about a young mother and her son who find themselves in Narnia. The Caspian story would be a new idea, an alternate universe of an alternate universe really. Based very heavily on the movie Prince Caspian (which is already AU). Remember the scene during the castle raid when Edmund couldn't get his light to turn back on? Well, what if he never got it to turn on and he couldn't signal the troupes? What would have been the outcome of the raid and the battle then?**

**I am currently working on both stories, but let me know which you think you'd like to read most.**

**Also, I just wanted to pass along a great read. I read a superb Rilian/Lady of the Green Kirtle story called _Master of Puppets_. It's really long, but it is wonderful. The author had me feeling for and cheering for the Lady of the Green Kirtle. I felt terribly wrong for doing so, but she was written in a way that makes you hope she will be victorious. The story exploits the side of the LGK that we never knew. I highly recommend you try it. It's complete and was all written before the movie Prince Caspian. You can find it on my favorite stories list.**


	15. Or when the wind calls free

**So, I really did intend to post this chapter a little sooner, but I'm actually really nervous about it. :/**

**I made my husband read through it and he says it's fine, but then again I haven't made him read the whole story yet, so I don't know...It may just be paranoia or reluctance for this story to be so close to complete.**

**Please let me know what you think.**

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait…<strong>

**Chapter 14: Or when the wind calls free…**

_**2357 February 8**_

I could always tell when Rilian was lying, and he wasn't lying now. He was being completely honest. I saw the truth in his eyes, and I felt my breath leave me entirely. I was certain that my heart had stopped and any moment now I would cease to live. Everything I wanted, everything I desired was once more ripped away from me. I saw it fleeing and then it was gone.

_"No. I do not want to court you."_

How could he do this to me? How could he say such things? How could he fight me the way he did only to walk away from me now? This couldn't be happening. None of this could be happening. My mind searched for all the possible reasons this could be happening. I was dreaming. I had simply heard him wrong. He was still enchanted. The Green Mist from the stories had somehow survived the great battle and made its way to Narnia and this was all an illusion.

Nothing seemed to fit.

Nothing made sense.

I loved Rilian, but apparently he didn't love me anymore.

"I do not want to court you, Penelope," he said again. I wanted to scream, and yell, and protest, and fight for his love. But I found I had no strength for any of that. I had no strength to push myself off the wall. I had no strength to even form tears to cry.

"Courting is not enough for me," he continued. "I need more than a courtship. I don't want to court you. I want to marry you, Penelope. I love you, and I want to marry you. I want you…I need you to be my wife, to be my Queen. I love you so much, Penelope, I cannot stand another day without you."

Marriage?

In an instant all of my anger and hurt had vanished and it was replaced with love and joy. But I still had no voice and no strength for a response.

Marriage!

"Please, Penelope, won't you say something?"

"Yes," I whispered.

"Yes you'll say something or yes…"

"Yes," I said again interrupting him. "Yes. I will marry you. Rilian, I will. I love you, and I...I will be anything, everything you need me to be. I will be your wife. I will even be your Queen. My heart will forever be yours."

My eyes hardly had time to register the smile spread across his face before his lips captured mine in a searing kiss. There was nothing left unsaid, for this kiss said it all. It held every 'I love you' that would have been said over the twelve years. And it held every 'I love you' that was to come in future years. In that one kiss was wrapped every joy, every hope, and every dream that we once shared and that we would share again. The kiss was suspended in a time that was not ours. It was a kiss which celebrated and declared our love both past, present, and future. It was a kiss that would not soon be forgotten.

It was a kiss well worth waiting for.

XOXOX

Following the Unforgotten Kiss, in which Rilian and I somehow ended up across the room with my arms around wrapped securely around his neck and one of his hands curled in my hair while the other held me close, Rilian and I made our way to the dining hall for dinner at last. We could hardly contain our excitement when we arrived, nor did we want to. Much of my family was already present as were Rhea and many of the Lords. When we shared our great news there were many cheers and applause, but I had the sinking suspicion that some already knew.

The next two months went by rather quickly. Rilian and I didn't want to wait any longer than necessary and I always wanted a spring wedding; I loved the spring weather. So our wedding date was set for the twenty-third of April. Wedding plans and coronation plans alike were made; they were planned for the same day, one directly following the other. Why wait? I met with someone daily to discuss the upcoming nuptials and coronation. I was amazed at how much planning needed to be done. I had helped Rhea and my mother plan the Winter Ball every year, and I had seen glimpses of Lorna's, Sara's, and Kareen's wedding plans, but they were nothing compared to a Royal Wedding.

Most of the citizens had never seen or experienced a Royal Wedding before. King Caspian had wed on Ramandu's Island at the edge of the world with only the Dawn Treader crew as witnesses. There were a few of the younger crew members still alive, but most had made the final journey to Aslan's Country. Before King Caspian the Tenth there were his father and mother. King Caspian the Ninth and Queen Asonya were wed under Telmarine law and only the very elite and the Telmarine Lords witnessed their union.

This Royal Wedding would be quite different; not only were many of the same dignitaries from Rilian's coronation invited, but the whole Narnian country was invited as well. The Princes Armel and Basile were attending, as was the Lone Island Duke. All the Narnian Courtiers and Lords would be in attendance as well, but even with that there was still room left in the great hall. So, upon my wishes, a random selection of common Narnian citizens would be in the hall as well. It was the first in our history, but hopefully not the last. Apart from the citizens in the hall, there would be citizens gathered in the courtyard outside. It was an affair that no one wanted to miss.

_**2357 April 22**_

After ten weeks of planning, fittings, planning, picking out the flowers, planning, a bit of stressing, and…planning, my wedding day was nearly here. There was nothing left to do but sleep and wake up in the morning, ready to marry the man I loved.

I was in my room preparing for bed; my stomach was all a mess, so my mother and sister were with me when there was a knock on the door. Lorna answered it while my mother continued to brush out my hair.

"Rilian," Lorna greeted. "Or should I say, 'Your Majesty?'"

"Rilian will do just fine, Lorna," Rilian replied. "I was hoping to have a word with Penelope."

"Just a moment, Rilian," I called from my mirrored vanity. I nodded to my mother and she stopped brushing my hair. I stood and wrapped my dressing gown around me, for I was already in my night dress. Then I told Lorna to let Rilian in.

"I hope I am not interrupting anything," Rilian said as he entered.

"I was just readying for bed."

"So early?"

"Yes. There's something going on tomorrow, but I…I can't seem to recall what it is. I'm sure it holds some importance," I teased.

"Oh? Is that so? Well, perhaps I should remind you?" He stepped in closer and placed a hand on my waist. Just before he could kiss me though, someone sneezed and I suddenly remembered that we weren't alone. I quickly leaned away and stepped around Rilian.

"Mother, Lorna, thank you for all you've done, and goodnight. I will see you in the morning."

"Alright dear," Mother said with a small sigh before she came over to me and stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "I know it will be difficult, but do try to get _some_ sleep tonight."

"Yes, because you won't receive any after the wedding," my sister added.

"Lorna!" I exclaimed.

"What? It's going to be a very busy week _celebrating_ our new Queen." She smirked and I knew she wasn't talking about the week of festivities that were planned.

"Alright, we're leaving now, Lorna. Goodnight, Penelope."

"Goodnight, Mother."

"Goodnight, Sister," Lorna said with mock innocence.

My lips smiled but my eyes glared. "Night."

When I looked back at Rilian I noticed that his cheeks were slightly red.

"Well Lorna has…grown," he said.

"I blame the Archenland air."

"Why Archenland?"

"Because my father was from Archenland and I'm told I have many of his bold qualities. Now Lorna lives in Archenland and she has become worse than I."

"So naturally the Archenland air is to blame."

"Naturally," I replied with a coy smile and a shrug. "What brings you to my chambers so late in the evening the night before we are to be wed?"

"I wanted to give you something and it is my hope that you would wear it tomorrow and the days to follow."

Then he handed me a square wooden box about the size of my palm. The lid was secured on by a piece of blue ribbon. I untied the ribbon and opened the box to find a shining silver chained necklace lying inside on a bed of soft velvet. The pendant was a small square turned on its side, and floating in the center of the square was a blue jewel. It was beautiful, and yet somehow familiar.

"Rilian, this…this is exquisite, but where have I seen this before?"

"It was my mother's."

Suddenly it was clear to me. "The Star's Necklace," I said barely above a whisper.

The Queen always wore this blue star necklace; she was never without it. I hadn't seen the necklace in years. I just assumed it had been left on the body when they buried her at sea.

"Do you know the story behind that necklace?" Rilian asked softly.

"No, not really. I just thought it got its name from the fact that it looks like a star."

"It was a gift, a wedding gift for my mother."

"From your father?"

"No. It was given to her by the Blue Star, Liliandil, at the edge of the world on her father's island, on the island of Ramandu. According to the Star, the necklace belonged to her mother—the Star's mother, not my mother's mother."

I nodded in understanding.

"You see the Star knew that when my mother married my father her Naiad magic would no longer protect her. So she infused the necklace with her own Star Magic and gave it to my mother in hopes that it would protect her from disease and illness, so that she and my father would have a long, healthy marriage.

"After my mother died I blamed the necklace. I hated it, almost as much as I hated the serpent. I thought the necklace had failed, as I had failed. If only the magic had been a little stronger it could have defeated the poison and saved my mother from death. It wasn't until years later, during one of my sane hours, that I realized the necklace had worked. If it were not for the Star's magic, and later for Rhea's magic, my mother would have died there in the glade. The Star's gift afforded my mother some time to say goodbye. It gave her one last chance to tell us all how much she loved us."

Through his story I remained silent. Rilian had never spoken of the day his mother died before. Before his disappearance, when I tried to bring it up he would only close down and change the subject. Eventually I stopped trying to talk about it, figuring he would tell me when he was ready. And now here it was, the night before we were to be wed.

"Rilian, this is beautiful, and I thank you for such a precious gift; it is clear to see how important it is to you. But I am just a girl, and this is your mother's necklace. Who am I to hold such a treasure? I don't…"

"Please," he interrupted me. "Before you decline to wear it, let me say one thing more," he pleaded. I nodded silently.

"Before my mother died, she gave this necklace to me with one request: that one day I give it to my Queen so that the Star's magic would protect her as it protected my mother. Even as she lay dying, my mother only thought of the future happiness of her children and her husband. She wanted to ensure that my wife, my Queen, and I would have a long marriage. I knew it then, as I know it now, that you are my Queen, Penelope. I know that it is still difficult for you to see yourself as such, but I have always seen you as my Queen. Please, Penelope, do me this great honor of wearing this necklace as your own."

I still felt unworthy of such a treasure, but I saw the earnestness, trust, and love in his eyes. How could I refuse such a gift as his love and trust?

"Alright, I'll wear it for you, but under one condition."

"And what would that be?"

"I'll wear it, if you'll do me the honor of securing it around my neck," I said as I held the box out towards him.

"Gladly," he replied with a smile. After he gently took the necklace from the bed of velvet, I turned around and pulled my hair to one side. I felt the cool metal on my skin, but the moment the clasp was hooked a sudden warmth spread through my body and the blue jewel at the center of the star glowed. My hand instantly flew to my chest and I let out a small gasp.

"What is it?" Rilian asked, suddenly worried as he hurried to stand before me.

"It's alright. I'm fine. It's just…I can feel its magic."

"What does it feel like?"

"It's difficult to explain. It's a warm…purity." As the glowing jewel faded back to its normal radiance, I felt a tear roll from my eye. Rilian reached out a hand to gently wipe the drop away. "It's like I felt all the love that must have gone into this necklace to make such a pure magic. There is no other way to describe it. It was beautiful."

"Then it suits you perfectly. I'm glad you like it."

"Thank you, Rilian."

Rilian said nothing more, but the kiss he gave me told me just how happy and thankful he was that I had agreed to take ownership of his most prized possession. We kissed and embraced for a few moments more before biding each other farewell. And as he walked out, it suddenly dawned on me that after tomorrow morning we would never have to leave one another's rooms again. We would forever be united as one.

XOXOX

_**2357 April 23**_

I awoke the next morning not feeling the least bit nervous like I thought I would. When I passed by my mirror though, I saw that the blue star hanging around my neck was glowing slightly. I knew then that the Star's magic was taking my nerves away. That…or I realized I simply had _nothing_ to be nervous about; I mean, I was _only_ getting married in front of the _whole_ kingdom and then _immediately_ pledging my oath as Queen. Why was there _any_ reason to be nervous?

…

…

Aslan help me.

…

…

My mother and sister arrived soon after I had awoken, and they were not alone. With them came breakfast, which was a healthy assortment of fruits and grains, as well as Rhea, Sara, and Kareen. After eating, it was time to get dressed. As the hour of the ceremony grew nearer, the jewel's brightness steadily increased, and my nerves stayed at bay. Then at last there was no more time to wait, and I stood before the double doors leading into the great hall. It appeared then that the jewel had reached its potential for it glowed no brighter and for the first time that day I felt the prickling of nerves.

As I began my long walk down the aisle alone I held no flowers in my hand, but gradually, as I passed by the children of Cair Paravel, I was handed a flower. Then at last I stood before Rilian with a bouquet of a dozen assorted flowers. He took my hand, with a pleasant smile on his face, and led me up two steps to the officiant.

"We are gathered here today in the name of Aslan and before this company, to join together Rilian, King of Narnia, son of King Caspian tenth of that name, and Penelope, daughter of Sir Orlich, in matrimony." The officiant's words sounded distant and muffled due to my rapidly beating heart.

"Rilian, Penelope, do you each take the other for your lawful wedded spouse, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honor, comfort, and cherish each other from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only onto the other for as long as you both shall live?"

I cast my eyes to Rilian. With one simple smile from him, my heart was instantly stilled. Why was there need to fear or worry? The love in Rilian's eyes told me everything I needed to know. I gave his hand a gentle squeeze before we both responded in unison.

"I do."

And then it was time for our vows to one another. With each spoken word we were that much closer to being husband and wife.

"I, Rilian, King of Narnia, son of King Caspian, tenth of that name, take thee Penelope, daughter of Sir Orlich, to be my wife and Queen…"

"I, Penelope…take thee Rilian… to be my husband and my King…"

"…secure in the knowledge that you will be my constant friend, my faithful partner in life, and my one true love..."

"On this special day I affirm to you in the name of Aslan and before these witnesses my sacred promise to stay by your side as your wife and Queen…"

"…in sickness and in health, in joy and in sorrow, as well as through the good times and the bad…"

"I further promise to love you without reservation…"

"…honor and respect you…"

"…comfort you in times of distress…"

"…provide for your needs as best I can…"

"…encourage you to achieve higher goals…"

"…protect you from harm…"

"…laugh with you and cry with you…"

"…grow with you in mind and spirit…"

"…always be open and honest with you…"

"…and cherish you for as long as we both shall live…"

"…and beyond."

Then, with direction from the officiant, Rilian took my left hand and slid a golden band on my finger, and he said, "With this ring I thee wed. Wear it as a symbol of our love and commitment." I, in turn, said and did the same to him.

Then the officiant spoke once more.

"May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive, and experience more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Rilian and Penelope, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of their friends and country, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Rilian and Penelope have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their loyalty, each to the other, and having declared the same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife.

"You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss."

The kiss was simple and sweet, but the applause from the crowd was deafening. Now, having been wed, I received no break. After our kiss Rilian instantly took me by the hand again and led me over to where a golden crown sat waiting for me. There I knelt before Rilian and the officiant and pledged my oath as Queen. I promised to love Narnia and her inhabitants as my children, to keep their best interests at heart, to treat them fairly and justly, and I promised to rule beside and in accordance with the King.

"Under Aslan and under the High King you shall be Queen of Narnia to rule side by side, as an equal, with your King," Rilian said as he placed the crown upon my head. Then he held out his hands and helped me to my feet. "Arise, Penelope, The People's Queen. May you be magnificent, gentle, just, and valiant in your reign."

As I turned to stand side by side and hand in hand with Rilian to face the people, the room once more erupted into deafening cheers and cries of "Long live the King!" and "Long live the Queen!"

Afterwards, Rilian and I walked out onto the balcony where we were greeted with more thunderous applause and more chants. Amongst the chants of long life were chants for a kiss. Rilian and I lovingly obliged them with a small one. When Rilian and I reentered the castle it was to celebrate by feasting and dancing with our guests. The feasting and dancing occurred outside in the courtyard and the streets of the town as well. Celebrations lasted well into the night when fire was sent into the sky, until Rilian and I retired to _our_ suites. There we were truly united as one.

And it was beautiful.

And it was glorious.

Celebrations continued for much of the week. There were tournaments and parades and feasts. At one point I sat on my throne in the throne room and all the Lords came forth and pledged their loyalty to me. They were followed by the knights who pledged their protection.

It was a whirlwind of a week, but none of the festivities mattered. All that mattered to me, was Rilian. He was home and he loved me. We would never be parted again. And though I would have no need to, if I _had_ to, I would wait for him all the days of my life. I would wait for his love, because love is a thing worth waiting for.

* * *

><p><strong>Well?<strong>

**Many of you already guessed (or hopped for at least) what Rilian was going to say, but that's okay. I still have the satisfaction of leaving chapter 13 with a cliffhanger.** **Thank you all for sticking with me. There's still the epilogue left and I do hope you come back for that, I am really looking forward to reading your responses to that. I will probably post it next Friday, as on schedule, but it might be sooner. **

**Thanks again!**


	16. Epilogue

**SURPRISE!  
><strong>

**I won't make you wait anymore, but please, read the author's note at the end.**

**WARNING! WARNING! WARNING! The last bit of this chapter (before the song) contains spoilers for The Last Battle.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>I Will Wait…<strong>

**Epilogue: I'll keep your heart with mine, 'til you come to me…**

The years went by without much ado. Things were not always perfectly peaceful between Rilian and I; they never were in a marriage. Rilian and I are both very strong-willed, and so we disagreed on many matters. No matter what the disagreement was though, we always agreed on one thing. We always sought to do what was best for the people. And we always loved each other.

Maybe that was two things then.

Nearly two years after we were wed, Rilian and I received joyous news. I was pregnant with our first child. Thanks to my brothers and sister I already knew of some of things to expect while being pregnant. But knowing what to expect and dealing with what actually comes are two _very_ different things. Aslan must have really bestowed great patience and endurance on Rilian during the months of our pregnancy, because I know I was no gem to live with. I gave birth to our son, Prince Orlian, around mid-day of the twenty fifth of October in the year twenty-three fifty-nine. Three years later on the third of November, Orlian was joined by a sister as Princess Jilian blessed our lives.

Over the passing years Narnia lived in a time of peace and prosperity. Even with our growing family, Rilian and I served side by side in the throne room and amongst the citizens. Rilian and I would take weekly trips into town to see the people, and once a month we would travel to one of the more distant cities to meet and work with the people there. I was determined not to be some aloof queen who sat locked away in her castle all day. I was going to know what went on in the day to day lives of my people.

Though Narnia may have been at peace with the surrounding world and the surrounding world was at peace with Narnia, it was not the same for one of our sister countries. When the Calormenes threatened Archenland, Rilian took many Knights to our Southern Sister to aid her in her time of need. I would have loved to have gone as well, but I couldn't. And that's not simply because some people still felt that the battlefield was no place for a woman, or because Rilian pleaded with me to stay in Narnia where it was safe. No. I didn't travel to Archenland with the army because when Rilian and the army left I was eight months pregnant with our third child. Prince Eustian was born on the nineteenth of March in the year twenty-three sixty-five while his father was at war. When Rilian and the victorious army returned two months after leaving Cair Paravel, they returned to our completed family.

For the time being at least. I had no more children after Eustian, but each of our three children did eventually marry and have children of their own. During our reign as King and Queen of Narnia, our children forged an eternal alliance with The Seven Isles and with Galma, as their spouses came from one or the other. Orlian was the first to marry, and his future Queen was the beautiful Petra, daughter of Prince Pierre and his bride Bianca of the Seven Isles. Our youngest, Eustian, married five years later and his bride, Elvier, was the youngest daughter of King Henri and Queen Isabeau. Jilian developed a great love for the sea and sailing, and so she married later in life when she met the charming sea captain, Aiden, from Galma.

Then came the grandchildren. In all, Rilian and I were blessed with a total of eight grandchildren. Orlian and Petra had one son and one daughter, Clivian and Edmée. Jilian and Aiden also gave us one granddaughter and one grandson, Mara and Myrddin. Eustian and Elvier provided us with two more granddaughters and one more grandson, Alienor, Gabrielle, and Tristian. Elvier gave birth to another daughter after Tristian, but though we were only afforded a few hours with Perette before Aslan called her home, we loved her no less than we loved our remaining seven grandchildren.

Rilian and I were even blessed enough to have witnessed the marriage of two of our grandchildren. Our first granddaughter, Mara, married the young Narnian Knight Kyhan, who was sure to become a Lord one day, during the summer of twenty-three O'six. In December of that same year, our first grandchild, Clivian, married his bride and future queen Luciella. For a time Rilian and I were both hopeful that we might even get to greet and love our first great-grandchild, as Luciella became pregnant soon after joining our family. But it seems Aslan had other plans.

_**2407 September 30**_

I was in the training room with my swords in hand when I heard someone calling for me.

"Grandmother!" Tristian, my youngest grandchild and the youngest of my youngest, called out.

"Grandmother Penelope!" Luciella called soon after.

I knew why they were looking for me and so I pretended I didn't hear them. I twirled the swords in my hands slowly; my eyes were closed as I silently reminisced. I remembered the days where my body moved with ease across the dueling arena, and I longed to feel the rush and slight breeze from two swords connecting.

"Grandmother," Luciella said with a soft sigh.

I had been found. I halted my swinging swords, but I did not turn to face her.

"Tristian, run along and tell the others we've found her."

I heard scampering feet and I knew young Tristian had run off as instructed. A few moments later his shouts of "We found her! We found her!" could be heard even by my aged ears.

"Grandmother Penelope, what are you doing in here? And what are you doing with those swords? Didn't you hear us calling for you?" Luciella asked.

"Yes, I heard you calling," I replied as I finally turned towards her. I smiled softly when I did. Though she was trying to keep it concealed, my well tuned eyes could easily see the swelling in her abdomen.

"Then why didn't you say something?"

"If I wanted to be found, I would have."

"Clivian has been very worried about you. He has made all us grandchildren search the entire castle for you."

"He worries when he shouldn't. And you should not have needed to search the entire castle. You should have known that I would be in here."

"Grandmother! Praise the Mane, we found you!" Clivian exclaimed as he came rushing into the room followed closely behind by my two youngest grandchildren. Clivian's worry for me was slightly put on hold by his worry for his wife as he stopped by her side and kissed her cheek.

"Are you feeling alright, Ella? I told you, you didn't have to help us look. You should be resting."

Luciella quickly turned her head from her husband to me. "I'm beginning to agree with you," she said before looking back at her husband. "You do worry when you shouldn't. I'm pregnant Clivian, not some fragile piece of glass."

Clivian smiled slightly. "They are one and the same to me, dearest." Then my oldest grandson turned his attention back to me. "What are you doing in here, Grandmother? And what, prey-tell, are you doing with those swords? They are dangerous weapons, and not some toy. You could have been hurt, and what would Grandfather do to me if you had been?"

Clivian quickly stepped forward and took the swords gently from my hands like I was a small child. I was not particularly in a mood to fight him on the matter, and so I let the swords be taken.

"I wouldn't be so quick to underestimate her, Son."

At last my rescuer had come. Orlian, our oldest son and Clivian's father, walked slowly down the stairs until he stood next to me. He wore one of his crowns on his head, which told me he had just come from court. Five years ago, when Rilian and I finally agreed to live a simpler life, we passed along our titles as King and Queen and all the responsibilities that came with those titles to Orlian and Petra. They had been ruling over Narnia ever since; though really, Orlian had been serving as king since he was twenty-five.

"Your Grandmother is stronger than she may appear," Orlian continued. "Do not for a moment think that you bested her by taking away her swords. You only hold those blades now, because she _let_ you take them."

I couldn't help but to look on my son with pride and joy.

"Forgive me, Father, I mean no offense and I do not intend to be rude, but she could have hurt herself with these swords. She has no place in a room like this."

"Watch your tongue, child!" I scolded. "If you were but a bit older I would duel you myself here and now, to show you what place I have."

"Be calm, Mother," Orlian pleaded gently. "Clivian was too young when he last saw you duel to remember anything of it now."

"What are you saying, Uncle?" young Tristian asked. "You make it sound as though Grandmother Penelope knows how to duel."

"Oh, but she does Tristian. Your Grandmother Penelope was very skilled with the blade in her day."

"Listen to you talk," I said. "What do you mean, 'in her day?' It is _still_ my day, and I can still fight. Give me my swords and I will show it."

"Now, now, mother," Orlian said as he gently pushed my hand down.

"But how can she fight, Uncle? She is a girl," Tristian pointed out.

"And you're a boy," Gabrielle, Tristian's older sister said. "What difference does it make?"

"Boys are supposed to fight. Girls are not."

Orlian chuckled. "You have much to learn about girls, Tristian. Why shouldn't a girl know how to fight? Or why shouldn't she be skilled with the blade?"

"Mother doesn't know how."

"And that is her choice, but just because one girl chooses not to fight does not mean that no girl should fight. After all, who do you suppose taught me or your father how to fight?"

"Well, I suppose Grandfather Rilian taught you."

"And who might have taught him?"

"His father?"

"Indeed he did." A new voice joined our conversation. And at the sound of his voice my breath caught in my throat and stomach went aflutter. Even after fifty years of marriage he still created the same reaction within me. Rilian walked slowly into the room, assisted by Eustian.

"My father taught me nearly all I know about fighting," Rilian said as he came to a halt between Tristian and Clivian. "But there were many tricks I learned from your Grandmother. And I'm not ashamed to say that I only ever beat her once in a duel, where I won the grandest prize of them all."

"What was that, Grandfather Rilian?" Gabrielle asked.

"Her love my dear. Her love." Rilian smiled down at Gabrielle before looking back at me.

"In the spirit of honesty, Rilian, you needn't have won that duel to win my love. You had won it years before." I paused briefly before continuing. "Though, really, you never won it at all. I had chosen to give it to you freely."

Gabrielle and Luciella cooed softly while Tristian made a sound of disgust.

"Eww, love."

"Careful, my Son," Eustian said with a laugh. "You will find love one day and you will understand." Tristian made another face and another sound of disgust and we all laughed lightly.

"Come," Orlian said at last. "I do believe I heard the dinner bell toll some time ago."

"Oh! I hope there are carrots and cabbage," Luciella said hopefully. "I have been wanting carrots and cabbage all day it feels."

"And by carrots and cabbage I do hope you mean a side of carrots and a side of cabbage." Orlian said.

"Oh no, Orlian. I do not want two separate sides; they must be mixed as one."

"It is moments like these when I am glad my wife can have no more children."

As Orlian, Clivian, and Luciella began to walk out of the room, Rilian stretched out his hand towards me, and I took it gladly.

XOXOX

That night after going to bed with Rilian, I had a most magnificent dream.

I awoke next to Rilian after napping under the warm sun, and instantly my eyes fell on Him. I had never seen the Great Lion before, but I knew, without a doubt, that it was Aslan I saw. Rilian saw Him too. We both ran forward joyously and embraced the Lion. Aslan greeted us warmly and lovingly, and He welcomed us to the land. Then we began to walk.

As we walked I noticed that I felt no pain. My body felt young and new again; all my aches and pains were suddenly gone, and they were nothing more than a distant memory. It was then when I looked to Rilian and saw that we _were_ young again. Both of us! We were just as we were the day we married. All of Rilian's hair had turned back to sunlit blonde, and his blue eyes were light and shining. I laughed and Rilian laughed with me as he realized it too. Then our walk turned into a run.

Rilian and I chased after each other across the plains. The sun was bright and the air was warm, but for all our running we never tired or ran short of breath. We were carefree and happy. When Rilian caught me at last he spun me around, and we danced together. Our laughter rang throughout the air.

"Where do you suppose we are?" I asked after Rilian and I stopped dancing and resumed our walk.

"I'm not really sure, but does it matter?"

"Well, I suppose not. It's just that it all seems a bit…"

"Familiar? Yes, I feel it too. But I cannot place where it might be."

"Though there are mountains before us, it is too flat to be Archenland."

"No, it is surely not Archenland. But look there, to the east; it's the sea. Are we perhaps on one of the Seven Isles?"

"Forget the sea, Rilian! Look there, by the river. It's…It can't be, but is that the Cair?"

"Cair Paravel? That's not…but it is! It is the Cair!"

"Then that would make this Narnia!" I said in awe as Rilian and I looked around once more.

"It is Narnia, and yet it is so very different from the Narnia we know."

"It is the New Narnia," a voice suddenly said from our right. We quickly looked in that direction and saw none other than King Caspian and Queen Ava walking towards us.

"Mother! Father!" Rilian exclaimed as he rushed over and embraced both of his parents; they were also younger like we were.

"What do you mean 'the New Narnia', Your Majesty?" I asked.

"Still with the 'Majesty' stuff, Penelope? I'd hoped that at least by now you might be able to call me Ava."

"Sorry," I replied sheepishly, but still I did not use her name. Rilian laughed.

"It is Narnia as it should be," King Caspian explained. "Without war, without illness, and without death."

"It sounds splendid."

"It is," the Queen said. "Come, let us show you."

As she and King Caspian began to walk, Rilian quickly took my hand and we walked with them. We walked across the land, upwards and westward. Always westward. We climbed to the top of the Great Waterfall, which started the Great River, and looked out towards the sea. We could see all of Narnia clearly. We saw from Lantern Waste to the mouth of the River and Cair Paravel. And we saw from Mount Pire and the pass into Archenland to the Northern Marsh and the boarders of Ettinsmoor. We saw it all, and yet it was so much bigger than anything we had seen before.

"How is any of this possible?" I asked no one in particular.

"Why does it matter if we are together?" Rilian asked.

I shook my head and smiled. "It doesn't. It doesn't matter at all."

I leaned into Rilian's embrace as we continued to look out over the New Narnia, and I heard the Queen sigh contently and do the same with her husband. It seemed slightly odd to be so casual and free with my relationship with Rilian in front of his parents. And yet, it wasn't odd. Every negative emotion and sense of doubt were quickly fleeing, just as every painful memory or thought had already vanished. The longer I was in the New Narnia, the harder I found it to feel anything but happiness.

After awhile I became aware of King Caspian glancing at me and smiling as though he knew something I did not.

"What are smiling so coyly about, Caspian?" I asked. I dropped his title, but it did not feel odd to me, and he did not question it.

"I knew you would make an excellent Queen, Penelope, and you proved me correct."

"Of course she was an excellent Queen. She was my daughter, Caspian."

I turned quickly at the sound of the new voice; it was a voice I knew too well, though it had been years since I'd last heard it. If I still had tears to cry, I would have, for there stood my father. He looked just as I remembered him, with shining hair, bright eyes, and the very essence of honor. He smiled widely, and his pride could not have been outdone, except by the Lion Himself. For a moment all I could do was stare at him as all my prior doubts of failing him flashed before me. But with the blink of an eye they were gone, and then, as Rilian had done with his own father, I ran forward and embraced mine.

"She was not just your daughter, Orlich. She was mine too," my mother said as she came and stood beside my father and me. With great joy I hugged her neck too. Then I saw my grandparents walk up behind her and I turned back to the Queen.

"Is everyone here, Ava?"

The Naiad Queen smiled. "Not yet, but one day they will be. Come, there is still much to see. We must go further up, and further in."

XOXOX

_**2407 October 1**_

"I'm sorry, Sire," Liandra, the court healer said solemnly. "They must have passed sometime in the night."

Orlian nodded his head sadly as he looked down at the still forms of his parents lying in their bed, their hands entwined. He closed his eyes as he felt the prick of tears behind them. Years of instruction told him to keep his composure when faced with such detrimental news, but years of love forced his emotions to the surface. At his side stood his wife and Queen, and she rubbed her hand gently over his arm in comfort; it was the only thing keeping his emotions back at the moment.

"Is there any sign of distress?" the composed King asked without a quiver.

"None, my Lord," Liandra replied. "It is as though they simply fell into an eternal rest. I believe they felt no pain at all."

"Thank you for your services, Liandra. You are excused."

The young healer gave a curtsey before leaving her King and Queen alone with his parents. Only after the door closed behind Liandra did Orlian give in. He fell to his knees by the bed as his pain broke through. His face he buried in his hands. Queen Petra placed a comforting hand on his shoulder despite her own tears. Around her neck rested the Queen's Star, but it did not glow, for there was no magic which could heal a fractured heart.

After a moment or two of weeping bitterly, Orlian lifted his regal head. He placed a hand on top of his wife's as his composure returned to him. Then he bent over his mother's form and kissed her forehead tenderly before whispering a prayer to Aslan.

He turned to his wife then, and said, "Gather all the children. Send for Mara and Kyhan. I will find my brother and sister and tell them first. We will tell the children together. And then…the people."

* * *

><p><strong>(Spoiler alert)<strong>

In the year twenty-three eleven, on a small stretch of sand at the eastern edge of the world Caspian, tenth of that name, King of Narnia and his betrothed, Ava, were given a promise and a blessing from the Great Lion. The promise and the blessing were the same. The Lion said to them, _"Then you shall have a blessed union. Your descendents will reign until the end of days."_

Caspian, tenth of that name, married the Naiad Princess, Ava, and they had two children: Rhea, the next Naiad Princess, and Rilian, Crown Prince of Narnia. After her brother's disenchantment, Rhea took up full residence in the Great River where, in time, she was given a daughter of the river, Ida, to raise as her own. Ida became the Last Naiad Princess and lived in Narnia until its end in the year twenty-five twenty-five. Rilian married Penelope, and they had three children: Orlian, Jilian,and Eustian. Orlian married Petra, Princess of the Seven Isles and daughter of Pierre and Bianca.

Orlian and Petra had two children: Clivian, and Edmée. Edmée married Mien, a young Lord of Narnia, but she suffered a riding accident at an early age which left her unable to have children. Clivian married Luciella and they had two children: Clea, and Staplian. Clea died at the age fourteen in a drowning accident, but Staplian married Anawell, the Beloved, and they had one child: Lewian. Lewian married Sanna and they had two sons: Jacian, and Xian. Jacian married Edmonda and had one son, Erlian. Xian married Orla and had no children before his untimely death in twenty-four ninety-one.

Xian was on a diplomatic trip to the Lantern Waste when his camp came under siege by a group of outlaws from the Western Wild. Xian died in battle while trying to protect the Narnians of the area. Prince Jacian, under his Mother the Queen's word, rode out against the outlaws to reclaim Lantern Waste and honor his brother's memory. After months of fighting, the outlaws retreated to the Western Wild and a treaty was agreed upon. Before the treaty could be signed though, a young outlaw, displeased with the retreat, crept into the Narnian camp by night and slew Prince Jacian as he slept. Prince Erlian then took up his father's sword and fought the young outlaw in a duel to claim it all. After defeating the outlaw, Erlian showed him mercy and spared his life, but demanded that the outlaws withdraw from Narnia never to return. Bayou, the outlaw leader, agreed and he and Prince Erlian signed the treaty.

After the deaths of her sons, Queen Sanna relinquished the crown and throne to her grandson, Prince Erlian. King Erlian, The Merciful, ruled for fifty-three years, and in that time he married Loreena and they had one son, Tirian. Tirian became King of Narnia after his father's passing and after his mother relinquished the throne in the year twenty-five forty-eight. King Tirian was king for seven years before fighting in his last battle. He fought against Rishda Tarkaan at Stable Hill and together they passed through the stable doors. There Rishda Tarkaan was given over to the Calormen god Tash, while King Tirian, the last king of Narnia, watched with his Narnian friends the final return of the Great Lion and the end of Narnia.

And so the descendants of King Caspian, tenth of that Name, and Queen Ava were as this, and they reigned until the end of days.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>And the song which inspired it all.<strong>

Now that the time has come

Soon gone is the day  
>There upon some distant shore<br>You'll hear me say

Long as the day in the summer time  
>Deep as the wine-dark sea<br>I'll keep your heart with mine  
>'Til you come to me<p>

There like a bird I'd fly  
>High through the air<br>Reaching for the sun's full rays  
>Only to find you there<p>

And in the night when our dreams are still  
>Or when the wind calls free<br>I'll keep your heart with mine  
>'Til you come to me<p>

Now that the time has come  
>Soon gone is the day<br>There upon some distant shore  
>You'll hear me say<p>

Long as the day in the summer time  
>Deep as the wine-dark sea<br>I'll keep your heart with mine  
>'Til you come to me<p>

Loreena McKennitt - Penelope's Song

* * *

><p><strong>Well...I'm not really sure what to say...<strong>

**...**

**...**

**But I suppose I'll think of something.**

**First. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. I cannot thank you all enough for your patience and dedication to this story. You have been faithful readers and reviewers and your constant support has kept me going for the past year. Yes a year. It's been nearly a whole year since this adventure first began with the first chapter of The Naiad Within (April 12 2011). And I must say a very special thanks to kcollins720; you were my very first review on chapter 1 of part 1, and I do believe you have reviewed every chapter since. Also, Evy201, you have been there every step of the way too. Words cannot express my gratitude towards the two of you. This in no way diminishes the gratitude I have for every other reader and reviewer. **

**Second. In the process of writing this epilogue, in order to sort out ages and names of children and grandchildren, I created an entire family tree for Caspian and Ava. Using a free program I downloaded from the internet, I have made a picture of this tree. I have included the full links to this picture on my profile; I know quick links are disabled at the moment so it has been typed out (just be sure to delete the spaces). The picture is split in half so that you may zoom in to see more detail. I have included links to both halves and the whole picture. Feel free to check this out and let me know what you think. I put a lot of work and effort and thought into this tree. I guess I should quickly say that the only canon people in my family tree are Caspian, Rilian, Erlian, and Tirian. The story of how Erlian became king, is completely my own doing.  
><strong>

**Third. Upcoming projects. I still haven't decided if I'm going to go with the Rilian/OC or the Caspian/OC story (which has been given a name now, The Lion's Lamb). For now I will continue to work on both and post whichever (or both) when I feel I have enough to begin posting. Please note that this may take a while. I don't know how long. If you are interested in either of these stories, I simply suggest you add me to your author alert list to receive a notification of when I post something new. Another potential project is posted on my profile as well, at the bottom. Trilogy Tidbits: A collection of one-shots, outtakes, extras, and "deleted scenes" if you will based on The Naiad Trilogy and I Will Wait... Each chapter will be a different outtake, and they would be written in no particular order, just as they come to mind. **

**I think that is about it... Thank you once more for all your support and for joining me on this epic adventure. **

**With much, much appreciation SweetSunnyRose. (AKA Loraine.)**


End file.
